Lessons Learned
by Wolfclaimed
Summary: Lessons Learned: 1. Never trust an Elric with a crush. 2. Roy Mustang is much less of a ladies man than you ever thought. 3. Never, ever, for the love of God, ask Maes Hughes for advice on love. Royai EdWin AlMei. Slight Language.
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: We don't own FMA. We're pretty sure you don't either.

Summery: Lessons Learned: 1) Never trust an Elric with a crush. 2) Roy Mustang is much less of a ladies man than you think. 3) Never, ever, for the love of God, ask Maes Hughes for advice on love.

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to Wolfclaimed's first fanfic! Wolfclaimed is a joint account between me (Moonclaimed) and Wolfborg007. This fic is actually an RP between the two of us that we loved too much not to convert into a fanfic. Can you tell which characters are played by who? Cookies if you can!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

Roy looked up, staring at the ceiling as he put off his paperwork. His mind was drifting, but at the same time it was focused on one thing, or rather... one _person_.

A gunshot rang out past the Colonel's head, the blonde gunslinger standing in her perfect uniform at the front of his desk. "Stop procrastinating, Sir. It's starting to pile up."

Roy sat up, "Of course, Lieutenant," he said, though he couldn't help but smirk with distinct amusement. No matter how much lead she put into his walls and past his head, he couldn't help but admire her.

Roy watched as the Lieutenant dismissed herself and went to deliver some papers. He smirked, just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Heya Roy!" Hughes trilled excitedly down the line, "I'll bet you'll never guess what my wonderful Elysia has done now!"

A vein in Roy's head pulsed as he clutched at the phone tightly. "Hughes... how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to use the military line to brag about your kid?" he grumbled irritably.

He held his pen and continued doing his paperwork unwillingly; he wouldn't risk stopping, in case Hawkeye returned.

"But, Roy!" Maes exclaimed in horror, "If I didn't tell you about all the wonderful things my wonderful girls did, the sheer lack of their reigning glory in your life might lead you to suicide!"

He paused to let the other man contemplate this very real possibility. "I know what you're thinking. I would never fail you like that. And with your own terribly sad lack of a wife-"

_Hearing about your life might lead me to suicide..._ Roy thought briefly to himself.

"I hope you have something important to tell me," He said, "AND I DON'T NEED A WIFE!!! Not that I have anyone in mind or anything..." His voice trailed off, as he knew that it was a blatant lie. He just hoped that this best friend wouldn't catch on.

But Hughes paused before a retort could ever touch his lips. The way Roy had just trailed off...

Well, Maes hadn't been made Lieutenant Colonel in the intelligence division of Central Headquarters for nothing. "Le gasp! Roy, you sly dog, you! Who's the lucky girl? And why haven't I heard all about her before? Oh, you'll finally know the splendor that is wedded bliss!"

Hughes paused as a thought struck him, "It's not Genevieve, is it? Because I know how much you loved her...endowments, but that's nothing to base a life off of. Not to be rude, but the poor girl couldn't have told you what three times sixteen was if she had a pen and paper, an abacus, and a calculator lined up in front of her. In fact," he considered carefully, "that might have only made it worse..."

The Colonel found his face turning a bright crimson as Hughes kept speaking. "I told you! I _had_ no one in mind," he muttered. "Just leave it alone! It's not Genevieve anyway! I need a girl with a brain who will help me in my endeavors—because _that's_ the most important thing..."

His thoughts flashed to Hawkeye: the girl he had been thinking about for the past several years. He put his forehead to the edge of his desk, the phone still in his hand._ I must be out of my mind..._

"...You're thinking of Hawkeye, aren't you?" Maes said, suddenly serious. "Roy, it's good you're thinking long term! But," a dramatic pause, "We both know Riza is way out of your league."

"Yeah...yeah..." Roy muttered distractedly, and then it hit him. He stared at the phone incredulously. "What do you _mean_ she's out of my league?!" He demanded as several of his hopes and dreams were crushed in a split second, "H-How is she out of my league?"

He _had_ to know. He had never thought of it that way, but part of him started to believe...

Maes smiled to himself triumphantly; Roy was finally starting to catch on. "Don't worry, Roy, I've had a plan for when you finally realized that the two of you where made for each other for years now."

After all, as the Flame Alchemist's best friend, Hughes was privy to the privileged information on how pathetic at all things love-related Roy _really_ was.

Roy looked hopeful for a few second, but then, "Wait. Wait... Wait..." he said quickly, "Y-years? I don't remember you being psychic, Maes..." Part of him was rather disturbed by the whole thing... but if it'd help him win Hawkeye, he had a mustard seed's worth of faith in his best friend.

Maes sighed in exasperation, "Roy... you don't need to be psychic to tell what's right in front of your face." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Though in your case, it couldn't hurt."

"HEY!" Roy said, insulted, "I know women! Just because you're married..." He pouted slightly as he gave a deep exhalation. "But what do you have in mind?"

Hughes smiled serenely, "Well it goes a little something like this..." Inside his own mind, manic laughter rose to the heavens.

Roy listened eagerly, his entire body leaning forward and his eyes dilated like a deer's in headlights.

"Go on..." he urged, his eyes glancing up quickly at the door. He thought he heard footsteps.

Hughes bent low over his desk, cupping his hand around the phone and asking quietly, "Is this a secure line?"

"Nothing is secure these days... but it's as secure as we can get." Roy said, his voice dropping a level in volume as his eyes fixed on the door. His breath shallowed out as he waited... The suspense was killing him.

Hughes shrugged; that was true enough. "With a woman like Riza, you have to start off small," He divulged. "Show her that you appreciate her. Okay, so you know how much Riza loves her guns?" He waited for Roy to make a sound of confirmation, "You should take them to get oiled and re-tuned. It'll show her that you know how much she looks after you, and that you're thankful." Maes nodded sagely, "Women love that kind of stuff. Why my Gracia--"

Roy cut him off before he could say any more. "But how on earth am I supposed to get a hold of them?" His face paled at the thought: there was no way of being casual about something like that. He could just imagine it: "Hey... um... Lieutenant? Is there any way I could hold your guns for a few moments?"

Oh yeah... _that_ would blow over well.

Disarming Hawkeye was like sticking your hand into someone else's' VCR: you had to be discreet about it and careful so you didn't get hurt.

"I'm not sure about that part, but that's on your end. I'm just the Idea Man. But," Maes cautioned, "make sure she doesn't know about it beforehand. It has to be a surprise for best effect."

Roy suddenly pondered the idea of going out with Genevieve again... when he heard more footsteps.

"Help me!" the Colonel squeaked helplessly as the door began to open.

"Roy?" Maes called, "What's wrong? _Roy?_ Are you there?" There was an oddly ominous 'click' from the other side. Hughes stared down at the phone in his hand and breathed, "I've lost him."

Roy sat up as he spotted Hawkeye return. He paled, and went back to his paperwork. He glanced up, his eyes landing on the guns that sat on her hips.

Riza must've caught his staring, because she eyed him suspiciously. "Sir... is something wrong?" she asked. Her auburn eyes scrutinized him. He had the expression of a lost duck as he looked at her.

Roy hesitated, then rubbed the back of his neck and broke out into a fool's grin.

"No, of course not! I just have another date tonight... I was wondering what I should do to impress her..." he said. "Hey... could I _maybe_ borrow your guns... just to show off at the firing range? Maes has mine..."

Riza looked at him, startled. "After my shift is over..." she said, looking rather disappointed in him.

Roy nearly cheered with happiness. He _actually_ did it! Holy crap!

XXXXXXXXXX

Maes stopped in his tracks on his way to the supply room as he was seized by the feeling that Roy had just done something very, _very_ stupid.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours passed, and as promised, Roy received Hawkeye's guns. She had left them on the desk when he wasn't looking, and he was surprised to see that she didn't linger around after work for him like she usually did.

There was just a note with the firearms, saying: _"Good luck with your date. I hope all goes well..."_ Roy paled at the sight, but he knew that it would be worth it... She'd realize that.

"I'd better go find Maes and tell him about this..." the Flame Alchemist thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Riza walked home, looking more hurt than anything. Roy was basically rubbing it in her face that he was dating other women by borrowing her firearms, and she could only _hope_ that he'd come to his senses one day... or that she'd move on... Either way, she'd be able to live with it as long as he reached his goals.

When she reached her apartment, she opened the door to see Hayate eagerly waiting for her, his green dog bowl clutched loosely in his jaws before he set it down in front of her.

She smiled despite herself. "Alright, boy, let's get you fed..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Five thirty found Maes Hughes tucked away in the corner of a seedy little bar three blocks from his office. Right around midday a feeling had struck him that when Roy found him—as Hughes knew he would—he would want to be holding an especially stiff drink.

"Scotch on the rocks," He called to the bartender as the man passed by. He turned around on his stool to lean his back against the bar. And then there was Roy, standing in the doorway and carrying no less then four loaded weapons in his arms and looking for all the world like an overeager school boy.

"...Forget the rocks. And make it a double."

Roy sat down, putting the firearms aside. "I'll have what he's having," he said to the bartender, laying a few bucks on the bar. Then he turned to look at his best friend.

"I got them," he said, beaming, "It was tough, but I got them, but she left me this note... and I'm not sure what to make of it."

He slipped it to Maes, letting him read it. "I mean, I _know_ what it means, but... I don't... Riza never left me a note before. Then again, I've never borrowed her firearms before." He glanced sideways at the guns.

Looking over the note for a third frantic time, Maes could say with confidence that he knew what Roy was thinking. It was something along the lines of, 'Riza must be telling me that if I damage any of her guns, she'll shoot me.'

But see, Roy was an idiot. Maes wasn't sure exactly what Roy had done, but anytime the love of your life was wishing you luck on a date with another woman, well, you had played a pretty damn bad hand to put it lightly.

He took one deep breath, read the note one more time, and slapped Mustang hard across the back of the head.

"I don't know what you did, Roy... But the gun cleaning won't be enough to make up for it."

Roy's head nearly hit the bar, and he shot Maes a glare. "What was _THAT_ for?!" he demanded, "What did I do wrong?"

He wasn't sure... but he knew it had _something_ to do with that note.

The Colonel looked at his best friend, "What does it _actually_ mean?" he asked, sounding deathly afraid of the answer.

"It _means_," Maes seethed with uncommon anger, "That you somehow gave Riza the impression that her guns, her dearest positions and her means of protecting you, are best used to...to," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "to get you into another woman's skirt."

Roy looked at his friend in utter disbelief. "H-how do you figure _that_?!" He asked, re-reading the note for himself. He hadn't thought of it that way. "I-I only told her that I was..."

He trailed off again, realizing his mistake, and instantly looked ashamed. "I told her... that I was using them to impress a girl at the firing range..."

He breathed deeply as frustration filled his stomach like acid. "Dammit... I really screwed up this time," he muttered. "Maybe she _is_ out of my league..."

He rubbed his temple miserably, gulping his drink down in one shot, and instantly ordered another one.

Hughes sucked in a fortifying breath, "It's okay, Roy. We can work through this. Continue with the current plan, but then we're going to have to add on something... a little more drastic." And death defying, but hey, after _this _Roy had it coming.

Roy sweat-dropped at the word _'drastic.'_ "What do you have in mind?" he inquired, his voice trembling slightly as thousands upon thousands of possibilities ran through his mind like frightened mice.

But at that second a feeling of confidence ran through him, and he knew that he wanted to win her back. He had hurt her, and he was determined to make amends for it. After all... she was being hurt by a woman that didn't even _exist_!

Hughes contemplated for a moment before saying resignedly, "We're going to need rope. Lots and lots of rope." He threw back his drink like the old hand he was, "And keeping a grappling hook in reserve couldn't hurt either."

Pausing to look over at his friend and noticing he was fingering his empty glass as well, Hughes raised two fingers into the air to call the barman over. "I'll buy you another, Roy. By the time we're through, you're going to need it."

Roy looked at his friend, not understanding completely, but he _knew_ something was up... "What'll I need those for? To kill myself?" he asked, his voice damp with misery.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour, Roy found out exactly what the rope (and the grappling hook) were for.

Hughes, calling up encouragement from below where Roy Mustang was scaling the wall of his female subordinate's house, called out drunkenly, "An' remember, Ro~y, get Black Ha-...Black Heya-...Ol' Blacky and throw him down to me~!"

Roy turned over his shoulder to blink down at his best friend in the whole world, "...Are you s'ure abou'..."

Hughes giggled until he tipped over sideways, at which point he laughed outright. "Yeah! Cour'sh I'm sure! Women lo~ve men who are good fathers!" He smiled angelically, "Why my Gracia~" He blinked hard, "Wha' was I talkin' abou' again?"

Roy blew a raspberry at him.

"Oh yeah! Women lo~ve good fathers! Ya gotta show Riza tha' you can take care ol'... ol' Blacky..."

Riza had been sleeping with Black Hayate curled under her arm—the place where the dog always slept to keep a keen eye on his master—when the dog's ears perked as he heard yelling coming from outside.

Wriggling from the comforting contact, the dog went to the window to see Roy climbing towards the window.

Roy's groggy eyes fell upon the dog, and he broke out into a wicked grin.  
"Hey boy," he slurred, "Come here..." He reached out, grabbed the dog and was about to make his way back down the building when...

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Riza lurched up in her bed.

It was dark, and late... and as she followed her dog's voice, her eyes widened. She reached for the gun that she usually kept under her pillow and realized that she had lent it to Roy.

"DAMMIT!" she snapped with uncharacteristic rage as she ran to the window.

_She's wearing her pajamas_, Roy noticed with another drunken grin.

Riza grabbed a knife that she kept in the drawer of her nightstand and was about to at least startle the man into letting her dog go, when the man's hands slackened and he fell to the ground.

"Black Hayate?!" She called, her eyes wide with fear. The dog barked up at her, and looked at the man, sniffing him.

Roy groaned as his back hit the pavement. He felt the dog's cold nose digging into his cheek.

"Got 'em!" He cheered, "Now... le's go..."

Maes looked from the small dog licking at Roy's cheek to the dark silhouette of the woman with the knife in the window and decided that he may have made a _slight_ miscalculation. As such he did as any good military man would. He stood up, grabbed their objective under one arm, and shrieked, "Retreat, retreat!" while weaving drunkenly towards the bushes.

Only once he had safely absconded in the nook of a tree's roots, did he realize he had left Roy behind.

"...Nooooooooo~!" He looked back the way he had come with a broken heart. "I's too late for him now." A single tear fell down his cheek, "I'll always 'emember you, Ro~y!"

Roy scrambled clumsily to his feet as he leaned against the wall for stability and looked around for his best friend who had disappeared.

"Hughes...?" he asked, feeling disoriented and rather nauseous, "Where am I s'posed to put 'im?"

He stumbled out of sight, making his way _away_ from Riza's apartment.

"Com'on, boy," Hughes said sadly to the dog in his lap, "We should go collec' Roy's...Roy's...Roy's bo~dy!" He looked at Hayate's beautiful, bright eyes (so much like his Elysia's) and broke down into sobs against his fur.

"Oh, Roy, you'll never be Fuhrer now! No one will elect a dead Fuhrer!"

"You don't _elect_ a Fuhrer, Maes..." Roy corrected as he stood over his best friend.

He swallowed audibly, looking back to see his Lieutenant return to her lair...err, apartment. "Besides, I'm not dead. Though I will be soon..."

"Roy!" Maes shouted joyfully, leaping to enfold his friend in a crushing embrace and casting Hayate from his lap with a startled yelp. "Oh, Roy! I knew you were alive, I just knew it! I didn't doubt it for an instant!"

Roy looked uneasily at his friend, completely wide eyed—a look that perfectly portrayed the uncomfortable churning in his stomach. "Okay... now wha's the next step?" he inquired. The generally steadfast alchemist's tone unusually shaky, but he only blamed it on the alcohol.

"Now?" Maes questioned blankly. He pulled back and took Roy by the shoulders, staring into his eyes, "Now we run."

Roy nodded dumbly and followed after his friend. "Lead the way," he said, not knowing what else to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Riza donned a robe as she headed down to the street to find the man who was kidnapping her dog. Her eyes burned with a rare amount of anger as she held the knife tightly in her delicate hands. She looked around, but the streets seemed clear.

The Lieutenant cursed the heavens.

_Could this day get__** any**__ worse?_

Taking one last look around, she returned to her apartment and went to her phone to call the Colonel and tell him what happened.

Even when he didn't pick up, Riza stayed on the phone.

_He must be sleeping..._

She gave a sigh. She'd call the Elrics tomorrow... they were going to come back to Central soon anyway. When it came to Black Hayate, she didn't know if she could think straight.; he was like her son... and even though she was a strict mother, that didn't mean she'd wasn't sick with worry.

Riza dressed herself. She had tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't... She _had_ to look for Hayate. She locked her apartment and walked around, calling for her dog—the knife tucked into her belt.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Coming Next Chapter: The Elrics, Winry, and Mei are about to join the foray.

A/N: So, could you tell? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go back and read the A/N at the top. See you next time!


	2. So It Continues

Summery: Lessons Learned: 1) Never trust an Elric with a crush. 2) Roy Mustang is much less of a ladies man than you think. 3) Never, ever, for the love of God, ask Maes Hughes for advice on love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I told you to call me whenever you wanted to visit!" The blonde automail mechanic called as she threw a wrench in the alchemist's direction. "Stop destroying my automail!! I worked _really_ hard on that!!"

"Ah, sorry, Winry," Ed called dazedly from his spot on the floor. He'd really have to work on having more of Al's charm rub off on him. Al never had blunt force trauma inflected on _his_ skull. Stupid little brothers...

But really! Winry should be more professional. He was injured here; how was he supposed to get up off the floor with one damn leg and a pulled shoulder? He really didn't know why he put up with it...

"Nii-san? Winry?" Al called as he poked his head through the workroom door, "I heard a crash so I thought I'd come check on-" Al blinked. "Oh."

It was just Winry and Nii-san fighting again. He scratched at the back of his head then turned and calmly made his way back to the living room. Mei-chan was waiting for him after all.

Winry towered over Ed, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. "Seriously Ed..." she said, "You're never going to grow if you keep injuring yourself."

She always worried about the two brothers, but especially Ed in particular. He was so reckless... always breaking her precious automail. "Why can't you be more like Al?"

...More like Al? More like _Al_? Who was the big brother here?!

And for that matter…_"Who are you calling so short he can't even carry his own automail?!?!"_ Ed screamed, outraged. He spent a moment writhing impotently on the floor before giving a full body twitch and falling into a deep pout. "Would you, ah… help me up?"

With a sigh, the mechanic offered a reluctant hand to the alchemist and gave a roll of her eyes. "Fine..." she said, "And I forgot to tell you that Granny is visiting Mr. Taylor for the weekend. She won't be back for a while so _I'm_ in charge."

"You mean Old Mr. Taylor from down the street?"

At Winry's nod they both shuddered. They knew only too well what _that _meant.

Putting it firmly out of mind (and hopefully out of memory), Ed tried to heave himself up with the help of Winry's hand. It was no good. With his injured shoulder and only one leg to use for leverage, he couldn't get upright.

He sighed deeply, then glared at his mechanic. "You just _had_ to hurl that thing at my head, didn't you?"

Winry crossed her free arm over her chest, tempted to let him fall back to the floor.  
"I was only telling you what Granny wanted me to tell you," she pointed out, "Just sit down and don't hurt yourself."

She gave a whistle, and Den came trotting out of the other room, her tail wagging as she spotted Ed.

Winry shook her head. At least Den would take care of him, because she didn't know _what_ to do with him

Ed looked nervously at Den. The truth was that he loved cats and dogs as much as Al did, but for all those years they just didn't have the means to take care of a cat, and dogs... Well, dogs loved _him_ a little too much.

"Ah, Winry? W-where are you going? Help me up already!" He spoke nervously as Den moved ever nearer, tongue and tail a'waging.

"You're the one that knocked down a one-legged man. You can't just leave me on the floor!"

"Calm down, Ed..." Winry replied, "You know Den. Stop acting as though she's going to hurt you..."

She was about to walk off, but she couldn't just leave him there, and she helped him up, leading him to the couch.

"Now, I have a lot of work to do." she said, "I have to fix those dents you put into _my_ automail...and besides, I'll actually be nice and put a surprise in it for you..."

Staring in stunned horror at Winry's retreating back, Den licking away at his cheek, Ed could only gulp with anticipated pain. The last time Winry had been 'nice' and added a 'surprise' to his automail... Well, it hadn't been pretty.

He hadn't appreciated it, the Colonel hadn't appreciated it, and a half-mile long stretch of city block hadn't appreciated it. And that had just been his arm. This was his _leg_. He _needed _that leg. Strong pair of legs indeed.

Winry went to her desk and continued working. As she had been studying in Rush Valley, she had gained all kinds of tips from the man (woman...man...she didn't actually know for sure) she was working for... and she _finally_ came up with her own alloy to make the auto-mail lighter and _hopefully_ help Ed to achieve his goal of two more inches in his height.  
As she took her final measurements, she smiled. "Wow... he actually _did_ grow a bit..." she said to herself with a tinge of amusement.

Ed, hunkered down on the couch where he'd been abandoned, sneezed violently. As he straightened, he narrowed his eyes and looked around suspiciously. Someone, somewhere, had just called him short.

He was sure of it.

Winry stood up, checking her desk for any spare parts that she might've overlooked. She had forgotten a screw before, but luckily Ed was so reckless that it didn't matter.

Nope... no missing parts... His new leg was finally finished. Now she just had to work on his arm, and reattach it. It would be a bit tricky without Granny here, but she was convinced that Ed would be able to take it like a man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei was ecstatic beyond the bounds of mere mortal words. She was in Alphonse-sama's _house_. The very place where the remainder of his small family _lived_. And he had invited her to come!

Well...okay. So she had followed him three quarters of the way here and then 'coincidentally met up with him' just as she was in desperate need of food and lodgings, but that meant something still! Alphonse-sama would rather give her his own food and shelter than watch her die! He was so chivalrous!

She heard a door creak and whipped her head around. He was coming back!

As Al made his way back into the room Mei was waiting in, he paused to draw a deep breath. It was odd, ever since he'd gotten his body back... Well, he'd always known intellectually that Mei was a pretty girl, but once his flesh had returned to him...Wowza.

Now, if only he could get through a conversation with her without making a fool of himself.

There was Alphonse-sama now! As he walked through the door, Mei took the chance to admire him. He was made out of shades of gold, from his hair to his beautiful eyes. An obvious outward indication of just how perfect he was! And while it was true that he was only an inch or so taller than his brother, he wore the height so much better. He was so skinny though... Well, all he needed was a nice Xinginian woman to cook him good food and bare him strong sons!

She sighed dreamily... and then she realized that he'd been talking to her for the past three minutes and she had no idea what he had said.

"And that's why I think Ptolemy's Third Equation is best for explaining the significantly different yields in practical and theoretical trials of..." Al trailed off as he realized the girl of his dreams was staring at him blankly (and...drooling just a little?).

Oh no. He'd done it again. He'd gone from asking if she wanted a drink to babbling about his latest alchemic theory. Just because Mei was an alchemist too didn't mean it was all she wanted to talk about! And he just couldn't shut up! She must think he was the biggest, stupidest loser on earth!

W-what had Alphonse-sama said? He was watching her expectantly, but as the seconds ticked by his face fell further and further. Oh....oh... She watched in horror as his shoulders slumped and he turned to leave the room. Why was Mei such a big, stupid loser?!?!

"Alphonse-sama, wait...!"

Al turned back to Mei with a timid hope building in his heart. Maybe she didn't hate him...?

But as he waited for her to speak, the moment grew more and more awkward as neither managed a word. Just as he was about to ask her what she thought the primary benefit of Flamel's Eighth Principle was in today's alchemical climate...

Well, his brother's voice cut off the 'conversation' before he could make an even bigger idiot of himself.

"Al! _Al! _Little brother, help! Don't just leave me here!"

No answer.

"...It's no wonder I have abandonment issues," he muttered sullenly to himself. After another few seconds in which Alphonse didn't heroically leap to his rescue, Edward finally wailed, "I have to go to the _bathroom!_" He was going to _murder_ Winry.

Den licked his cheek consolingly.

Winry heard Ed's childish whining, and she rolled her eyes. Standing up, she reached for one of the older models of automail so Ed could walk. She giggled as she realized that it slipped her mind.

"Hold on, Ed..." she said, holding the leg out to him, "Here, you can use this until I get finished..." She gave a sigh, and attached it quickly.

"Ngaaahhhsss!" Ed hissed as the pain from the connection shot up his leg, from the tips of phantom toes to the top of his hip. He hated reconnection.

"Better?" She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

Ed eyed her muzzily and groaned, leaning back into the couch cushions. Once he was able to pull himself together, he glared up at Winry for a long moment before standing up carefully on his new leg (and damn it all, the thing was at least an inch oversized) and sprinting towards the bathroom.

Winry only shook her head with a distinct amusement as she watched him sprint off into the other room. To think, he was famous around the world. And to also think... that she loved him.

XXXXXXXXXX

After going to the bathroom (finally!), Ed was called to what was quickly turning into the most awkward dinner of his life. And it wasn't even because he only had one arm and Winry had to reach over to cut his meat for him (though it certainly didn't help).

Watching Alphonse and Mei glance to each other repeatedly and then quickly away, Ed got the oddest feeling. He didn't know quite why, but all the strange scene called to his mind a mixture of pride and...gooiness (for lack of a better word) and the phrase, _they grow up so fast_, on repeat.

Winry smiled as she watched the two. She wasn't surprised that Alphonse had found love before Ed. Al was always such a gentleman, and she wasn't surprised that a girl had found him captivating...

But she also knew that no one would put up with Ed besides her; the reckless State Achemist...which reminded her...

"When are you leaving?" she asked, "I just want to know when to have your automail ready..."

To tell the truth, she hated watching them leave because she wasn't sure if they'd ever come back.

"Hmm?" Ed questioned, mouth full. He swallowed quickly.

"Ah, I don't think we have to leave for awhile this time. And anyway, now that Al's got his body back..." He trailed off; they all knew where he stood on the issue of his continued military service.

Alphonse snapped out of staring at Mei long enough to glare at his brother. "Nii-san, no. We're not going to give up until you have your body whole again too." Al didn't like having his Nii-san as a member of the military, he'd rather Ed quit and take up the post himself until he was able to restore his brother—just as Ed had saved him.

But, of course, Ed wouldn't hear of it.

Mei stared around the table nervously. She wasn't sure exactly what they were talking about, but it was obviously an old argument. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair, then stood and picked up her plate and cup. "Winry, thank you for generously sharing your meal with my humble person. May I wash the dishes in thanks?" That would at least get her out of the middle of the family argument.

Al perked up at that. Before Winry could get a word in edgewise he put in, "I'll help!" With one last stern glare in Ed's direction, he gathered the plates and followed Mei out of the room.

Ed slumped in his chair and studied the tablecloth with tired eyes, but he forced a smile to his face for Winry,"...I think I'll go to bed."

Winry nodded, sadly. "Okay... At least you'll be out of my way. I have work to do..." she said, trying to get the forcefulness back into her voice, "Good night, Ed..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Riza went to the office looking exhausted. Her uniform was perfect, as were her looks, but her eyes... Her eyes were dull and didn't have their usual shine.

She spotted Roy, asleep at his desk, and she shook her head. _That damn pervert must've gotten lucky from his __**showing off**__..._

"Sir, stop napping on the job. There's work to be done..." she said coldly... well, _more_ coldly than usual. "How was your date?"

Roy woke with a start. "Oh... of course, Lieutenant..." he stammered.

His head hurt, and he barely remembered what happened last night, but the memories were still there at least... and so were the intentions.

He avoided her question, and only gave a shrug and a mumble that couldn't be considered words at all.

"Oh... I see..." she muttered, "Well, if you'll excuse me, Sir... I have a phone call to make... Someone kidnapped my dog last night, and you were probably still on your date..."

Before Roy could protest, she had closed the door of the office and had moved down the hall.

Riza went to the phone and dialed. She remembered the number of the Rockbell's Risembool home, and she called it, patiently waiting for an answer.

Winry yawned as she stood up to answer the phone. "Hello?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello... This is Lieutenant Hawkeye. Are the Elrics there?" she asked.

Winry paled slightly, but then looked around, "I'll go get them..."

She went over to the couch, and nudged Ed slightly. "Edward... wake up..." she said, her voice gentle.

"Hmmm?" Ed questioned sleepily. Winry droned on for a moment and, upon deciding that if she wasn't screaming it couldn't be important enough for him to wake up for, he rolled over and buried his head under a pillow.

"Ed, wake up..." she said, nudging him again, "It's the military..."

Her stomach filled with disappointment. She had just gotten them back, and they were leaving her again. It was an extremely lonely existence... a fact that she had pondered quite often.

Ed snorted.

"Don' wanna," he complained without so much as twitching. He had just gotten back. Before yesterday he hadn't seen Winry in two months. And to even get_ this_ time off he had had to blow off both of his automail--uh...he meant, he had been in that horrible, freak accident...

Winry sighed.

She paused, having an internal debate on whether to whack sense into him with her wrench, or tickle him until he got up.

She decided on the latter, just to make things interesting. Digging her fingers into the alchemist's sides, she smirked maliciously. "Ed, get up!"

He shrieked as the fingers slid up his sides, old experience lending the invading hands knowledge of all his most ticklish spots. He tossed and turned and squirmed but the evil monster wouldn't relent until he slide himself right off the couch.

Laying on his back on the living room floor, staring up at Winry's giggling face, Ed took a moment to contemplate the choices in his life that had brought him to this point.

...Maybe he was a better decision maker than he had thought.

Winry smiled, her remaining giggles still lining her lips. "Good. Now Mi—Lieutenant Hawkeye is on the phone. It sounds important..." She said, realizing that she had left the Lieutenant standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Hawkeye? Oh." He blinked, "I thought it would be the bastard." He scrambled to his feet and limped quickly over to the phone. "Hello? Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Hello Edward," Riza said, trying to sound as formal as she could, "I was wondering if you were coming back to Central any time soon, because I have a favor to ask you..."

She shifted from one foot to the other, feeling unusually antsy. Her dog was out there in the hands of some crazed (possibly perverted) maniac, and she didn't know what to do...

Winry watched as Ed spoke on the phone, hoping that it wasn't too serious. She didn't know what would happen if she lost those two...

"A favor?" He asked with surprise. He hadn't been expecting that, but Hawkeye had always been good to him and Al...

"What do you need me to do?"

"Black Hayate was kidnapped last night." Hawkeye stated as though she were giving him an important mission, "I need help looking for him, as I babysit the Colonel... I'd really appreciate it if you could help. But if you can't, I understand..."

"Black...Black Hayate was _kidnapped_?" If it hadn't been Hawkeye talking, Edward wouldn't have believed it. But the Lieutenant loved that dog... and Hayate really was a good dog. And too small to crush him when he was inevitably jumped on. And he was so cute...

What kind of monster would do such a thing?

With a sudden flare a rage, he began, "Lieutenant, I'll be right-" But he cut off before he could finish the promise. He was still sans arm and with a subpar leg. And Winry...

Turning slowly to face his mechanic, he began hesitantly, "Hey, Winry..."

Winry nodded before he could say anymore. "I understand..." she said solemnly, "I worked all night, but your automail is finished. I'll go wake Al up, and you can get going."

She sighed, and headed into the other room.

Torn between what to do, Ed finally lifted the receiver to his lips and said quickly, "Okay, Lieutenant, I'll be there as soon as I can." With that he hung up the phone and ran after the other teen.

"Winry!" He called, limping as quickly as he could in her direction. He caught up with her in front of the bedroom where his brother slept and explained desperately, "I'm really sorry, Winry, but see...Black Hayate's been dognapped, and Hawkeye needs help finding him..."

"It's okay, Ed," She responded, shaking Alphonse softly. "I understand that you have your duties. Besides, I understand how important dogs are... I'd be heartbroken if I lost Den."

As if on cue, the dog popped her head into the room, her tail wagging.

Al blinked grumpily up at the two arguing above him. He wanted to _sleep_. If they wanted to argue, couldn't they leave him out of it?

"Wha' do'ya want?" He muttered blearily.

Ed looked uncomfortable for a moment before replying, "We're leaving, Al. Lieutenant Hawkeye called; Hayate's been dognapped."

Al choked and sprung up from the bed. "What?" He demanded immediately. "What happened?!"

"I'm not sure," Ed said slowly, angrily, "But we'll find out."

Al just stared at his brother in horror. How could anyone endanger such a cute, sweet little puppy? He must be so scared...

Al rushed to his nightstand and pulled out his wallet to get to a picture of the office personnel he kept there. He brought it back over and stared down at the tiny puppy's happy little face, cradled lovingly in his mommy's arms.

"I just don't believe it... That someone would be so cruel. He's such a good dog." He turned teary eyes on his brother, "He's like a mini-Den."

Winry nodded in agreement. "He must be..."

She never met the dog, but she could only imagine the heartbreak that the Lieutenant must be feeling over her missing pup.

"Ed, I'll be right back."

She left the room and returned with a chair a case that held her hard work from the night before.

"Here, Ed, let me just reconnect it, and you can go..." she said, pulling the new parts out along with her beloved wrench.

She regretted letting them go again, but what choice did she have? She wouldn't be so selfish as to keep them to herself... she had to be strong for those two. They didn't need any more worries...

Ed glanced at her in surprise. "O-okay," He nodded submissively and sat down so Winry could do her job. But as he watched her glance at the picture in Al's trembling hand and bite her lip, he asked hesitantly, "Do you... want to help us look for him? I mean, I don't think it's a conspiracy. Just some creep--"

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Central, Roy and Maes sneezed in tandem.

XXXXXXXXXX

"—It shouldn't be that dangerous, and if we have all of Central to cover in the search..."

Winry's eyes lit up, "You really mean that you'd take me with you?!" She asked excitedly.

Her hands fisted in her excitement, and she pressed her hands against the front of her mouth to stifle her enthusiasm.

Ed wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but he was hit with the sudden epiphany that he had just done something very, very _right_.

And that never happened.

Scared to ruin it, he spoke softly, "Of course. Al and me, we always want you with us. It's just that when it's dangerous...we don't want you getting hurt because of something we did."

Winry's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Ed's neck and embraced him tightly, her chest practically in his face.

"Oh, thank you, Ed! You don't know how much this means to me!" She cried happily.

Ed stood very, very still and remained very, very quiet. He hadn't ruined it. This was a momentous occasion.

...Now if only he was brave enough to hug her back.

Winry smiled, "I won't have to worry now!" she said, hugging him tighter, "Thank you so much, Ed!"

The picture in his hand firmly forgotten, Alphonse stared on the scene before him with a mix of emotions. And running through his mind over and over was the phrase, '_they grow up so fast'.__  
_  
Well, that and the hysterical laughter he was struggling to keep contained.

Feeling that his brother had probably suffered enough, he broke into the...touching moment with, "It'll be great to have you traveling with us again, Winry. You should reattach Nii-sans automail as soon as possible so we can catch the next train to Central."

Winry let go of Ed and turned to look at Alphonse.

"You're right," she said, as she moved to attach his arm.

She looked at Ed, "Ready?" she asked.

Ed gulped, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He really hated reattachments. If there was one reason he had given in to Al about not quitting their quest now and just moving on, it was in the hope that he wouldn't have to do this for the rest of his life.

Winry nodded, as she reattached his arm as quickly as she could. After making the necessary readjustments, she went into the case, taking out his newly created leg and removed the substitute one.

She got ready, then looked at him. "Okay, on the count of three..." she said, "One... two... three..."

She then attached the leg, and looked up at him quickly as she made the adjustments.

"They're made out of a lighter metal alloy that I created in Rush Valley. It might help you grow taller..." she pointed out, as though it were no big deal, though she _knew_ that Ed would at least be _internally_ excited about it.

"Really?" Ed smiled elatedly. While it was true that he now towered over Winry by several inches, his height was still far from imposing. But if his automail was so much lighter now... "With that and the fact that my body isn't supporting Al's anymore... I'll be huge in no time!" He crowed.

Al smiled fondly at his big brother's enthusiasm. And the best part was that he might be right. Ed was still only sixteen; even if he had always been in perfect health, he would still have a growth spurt coming. And if his body could now take full advantage of it...

Ed might never be quite as tall as he wanted, but he just might top the Colonel yet.

Winry giggled, shaking her head with amusement.

"Maybe..." she said shrugging, "But I have to pack my things!" She ran up the stairs, each step thumping loudly as she went to get her toolkit and several other necessities that Ed would probably have to help her with.

Al chuckled as he watched Winry all but skip out of the room and up the stairs. Turning to look at his brother he said, "Good thinking, Nii-san."

Ed stared at his little brother blankly. "Huh?"

Al rolled his eyes and moved to the door. He glanced back at Ed long enough to say, "I'll go tell Mei what's happening. You go down and get breakfast." Food, Al knew, whould be more than enough to distract Ed from the pain in his metal limbs.

Winry lit up. Ed never invited her _anywhere_... but she had a feeling that things were changing... Not just between them, but _everywhere_.

Her smile grew wider as she put her things away, and then carried them down the stairs. _"I made my own vow as a child: to wait for Ed and help him with his endeavors... Miss Hawkeye showed me that..."_ she thought, recalling the military visit all those long years ago, _"And I won't break it now."_


	3. So You Want to Take the Train

A/N: Sorry it's a day late! I have my excusses, but I'm not gonna tell you them...

XXXXXXXXXX

Within three hours, Mei found herself cramped in a small train compartment with the Elrics and Ms. Rockbell (and Alphonse-sama's knee was touching her leg!), her small bag on her lap.

From what she understood of the situation, which admittedly wasn't very much, someone had stolen a dog; and they were going to help recover the poor animal. It really was a travesty. Mei just couldn't imagine what she would do if someone took her precious Xiao-Mei away. She shuddered just thinking about it, and pet Xiao-Mei's head to reassure herself that the panda was still safely with her.

Winry sat next to Ed, looking out the window. She didn't travel much, but when she did it was always an experience... especially with Ed and Al.

"How long does it take to get there?" she inquired, glancing at Ed.

"Hmm?" Ed questioned, looking up from the book he had been buried in. "Oh..." He blinked a few times and focused on Winry, "About twelve hours if there are no delays. I'd get comfortable if I were you." He advised before burrowing back into the pages.

Winry nodded and leaned against Edward's shoulder quietly. She should've brought something to do, but she could always stare out the window and watch the scenery go by... even though there wasn't much to see. Mostly farms, rolling hills, and...

As she thought about it, she felt herself growing sleepy.

Ed tensed as he felt Winry lean more heavily against his side. He peered down at her golden head and slowly relaxed when he realized her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly.

It was kind of... nice—having Winry's weight at his shoulder, warm and real against his side. Slowly and carefully, he raised his arm and draped it over the mechanic's shoulders. He hid a smile behind his bangs and turned back to his book.

Winry snuggled further into him as she felt the light contact around her shoulders.  
The blonde mechanic began mumbling in her sleep... something inaudible, but it sounded distinctly like a name.

Ed jerked just slightly at the unexpected movement and flushed crimson. After peaking over at Al and Mei and discovering that they were...otherwise occupied, he leaned forward to hear what Winry was muttering about.

"I didn't know you felt that way..." she murmured, "Edward... I wish I knew before..."  
Her eyes were still closed, and she was still cuddled against him comfortably.

Ed choked, "W-what? Felt what way?" He turned to the unconscious girl and whispered frantically, "Felt _what _way?"

Unfortunately, he wouldn't have received a response even if Winry had been fully aware of what she had just said—as the train took that moment to lurch violently, the brakes squealing desperately, sending up sparks.

Al, who had been discreetly shifting closer and closer to the girl by his side, suddenly found himself with a lapful of Xinginian princess.

And he couldn't even enjoy it.

"Ow!"

What with the sudden introduction of Mei's forehead to his nose.

Mei jerked up from Al's lap, hand clapped to her forehead. That had _hurt_. She was about to apologize when screams from the adjoining apartment stole her attention.

Winry woke with a start and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Ed to see him bearing a distinctly worried, almost disturbed countenance.

"Are you okay?" she inquired, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine," He bent to study her face, "Are you alright?"

At Winry's nod, he turned to his brother and said, "Come on, Al, let's see what's going on."

"Okay, Nii-san." Al rubbed at his nose one last time and stood to follow the older boy's lead. As he shimmied passed Mei in the narrow space, he smiled encouragingly at her nervous face and whispered, "Don't worry. Whatever it is, me and Nii-san can handle it."

Ed moved to the entrance of the compartment and then paused. He was about to say something he never thought he would. "Winry...take out your wrench." He watched her hesitantly take it out of her pocket and then, grabbing Al by the elbow, ducked out of the compartment.

"Be careful, you two..." Winry called out warningly, holding her wrench tightly in her hands like a baseball bat.

She watched them leave, and came to a realization...

They _were_ magnets for trouble. Even _after_ they got Alphonse's original body back.

Mei shifted uncomfortably behind the blonde girl, staring after the boys' retreating backs. She didn't like them leaving her sight when she didn't know what was going on.

Alphonse-sama...well, he was _Alphonse-sama_. And Edward-san, once one got over his initial abrasiveness, was a kind boy. She didn't want either of them to be hurt...

But she was probably just worrying over nothing. The train's sudden stop was probably just due to mechanical problems.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alphonse followed his brother down the corridor, their feet silent as any cat's. He hoped this wasn't as big of a deal as the brothers were making of it, but long experience told him that if he and his brother were involved, it could never be that easy.

They crept slowly closer to the next compartment's door, but as Al reached for the door handle Edward's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned a questioning look on his brother, but Ed just raised a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Listen," Ed whispered, and craned his neck forward to listen to the suspicious quiet. But then a voice began...

"NOBODY MOVE!" A sandpaper voice grunted. Gasps of all genders and shuffling were heard.

"IF YA LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TELLIN' YA, NO ONE'LL BE HURT."

Inside the compartment, the man scanned the crowd, his eyes taking in every inch of the train car.

Ed crouched on his haunches and leaned forward. "On three, Al."

"One, " Al counted, preparing to spring.

"Two," Ed said, tensing and raising to the balls of his feet.

They pounced before ever making it to three.

The bandits turned around, several of their members falling to the ground before they could finish the motion. Their trigger fingers pulled back and bullets burst into the train's ceiling.

The passengers' cries and gasps of horror were lost in the sounds of the comotion.

The leader of the bandits turned around and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL? MEN, ARM YOURSELVES! TAKE CARE OF THE SHRIMP FIRST!"

Ed looked up from where he was crouched over the unconscious form of a train robber to glare up and snarl at the supposed leader. But before he could so much as start on his tirade—

"_Who the hell are you calling a SCRAWNY little SHRIMP-boy with no MUSCLE MASS?!?!? _Alphonse shrieked in outrage.

...Ed had discovered about four months ago, a few weeks after Al had gotten his body back, that he wasn't the only Elric with a height complex.

It turned out that, no matter how much Al had complained about being big and scary at the time, suddenly going from a towering six foot nine to hardly past most adults' chins wasn't easy for any teenaged boy to take.

The fact that Al was discovering what testosterone was first-hand for the first time probably didn't help either.

There was a mass eyebrow raising in the crowd, but the men didn't lower their arms—but they didn't shoot either.

The leader looked around, "Well, what are you WAITING FOR?!! GET THEM!"

Taking this as their cue, the men rushed forward with a group battle cry only rivaled by that of Braveheart.

Ed, hearing the battle cry, loosed one of his own and ran forward a step before colliding heavily with Al's arm. He blinked and turned to his little brother inquiringly.

"Let me do it, Nii-san." Al grated. When he saw several of the men smile mockingly, getting closer and closer and _waving guns_ at _his brother_, Al snapped.

Blinded by sudden rage, Al weaved from outlaw to outlaw, taking each out with a single, overpowered punch or kick. Within moments he stood staring into the boss's eyes. The leader looked at him, actually frightened by the young boy.

"Now..." He said harshly, a crazed glint in his eye, "_What_ did you call me?"

"…A shrimp?" he replied.

Al's glare hardened, "That's what I thought you said." And so, with a one-two combo that would have made Izumi shed tears of pride, the so-called 'burglary' was over.

Ed, watching the scene, stood awkwardly by the door. He waved shyly to any of the passengers who could rip their eyes from the spectacle long enough to give him a questioning look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Winry looked in the direction that Ed and Al had gone... her wrench still in her hand.

Winry heard the fighting and bravely she made her way to the others. She saw Ed only standing there, and Al in the middle of a complete massacre of the men. She was tried to say something, but words escaped her.

Upon seeing Ms. Rockbell get up to follow the boys, Mei got up as well. Even if they had been told to stay here... Well, Alphonse-sama and Edward-san might need help!

However, the scene Mei arrived to spoke quite clearly of the fact that help was in no way necessary. In fact, it seemed the younger brother had taken care of everything.

"Oh, Alphonse-sama!," Mei exclaimed, "You're so brave."

At the sound of Mei's voice, Al whipped around, dangerous criminals all but forgotten. "H-hey, Mei." He blushed bright red.

Mei smiled up at him and the only thought Al could manage was, '_At least I'm taller than Mei. Why would I need to be any taller than that?'_

So far were they in their own little world, that they didn't even notice the passengers around them getting up to—quite literally—kick the outlaws while they were down.

Sensing a presence at his back, Ed turned to find Winry standing and looking at the scene blankly. "Hey, Winry. What are you doing here?"

As if to punctuate the oddity of the scene, the leader of the bandits—laying facedown on the—took that moment to groan in agony.

Winry studied at the scene, but at hearing Ed's voice she turned to him startled. "I-I was just seeing if everything was all right." she said, "But... I guess Al has it covered."

Ed flinched. "H-ha...Yeah," He scratched the back of his head nervously. "See, the big one—that one on the floor over there by Al's foot?—he said the 's'-word."

Winry nodded in understanding.

"So... _both_ of you have a height complex, huh?" she said. She nodded again, her countenance clearly saying: _The day has finally come..._

Ed jerked. He took a deep breath and started off calmly, "I do not have a height complex." He took another, shorter breath. "_Al _does not have a _height complex_."

By this point he was screaming with rage, "IT IS NOT OUR FAULT THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING IN THE WATER THAT MUTATED OTHER PEOPLE'S DAMN DNA UNTIL THEY WERE FREAKISH GIANTS!!!!!!"

Winry looked at him as he yelled, her eyes blazing.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" She snapped, "You know it's true!! And you better not be calling me a freakish giant..." She pulled her wrench from her pocket, grasping it tightly.

"Of course not," Ed sniffed haughtily, "I'm taller than you, afterall. Whatever the contaminate was, it must not have made it into the Risembool water supply."

Ed blinked. "Damnit. There's probably someone in the engine room." He turned and called, "Alpho—" He cut off and rolled his eyes. Al and Mei were _staring _again.

Turning back to Winry he said, "Take _those two_ back to the compartment. And try to make sure they don't walk into any walls on the way. I'll be back in a minute." With one last eye roll, Ed was gone.

Winry nodded, as she herded the younger couple into their compartment. "Come on, you two..." she urged, replacing it's wrench back on her pocket.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al blinked suddenly. He looked around slowly, eyes roving back and forth in confusion. It seemed that...he had somehow ended up back in their compartment. But wasn't he just standing over a bandits prone body? And wasn't Mei...

Al gasped. His _hand_. In his hand was _Mei's_ hand. Right now. He was _holding Mei's hand_.

How had this happened?! Al didn't know but didn't think he was about to find out, because he was just about to _pass out_.

And then his brother ducked into the compartment, giving him something else to focus on. He knew there was a reason he loved his Nii-san so damned much.

"Taken care of," Ed pronounced happily. He plopped down in his seat next to Winry, leaned his head on the window, and was out like a light.

Winry looked at the younger couple for a few moments, smiled, and then looked at Ed.

He was so peaceful when he slept... To tell the truth, it was the _only_ time she really saw him at peace these days. Usually he was antsy or tense... or just plain irritated. With one last smile, she laid back against the wall of the compartment to sleep herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later the whistle of the train sounded, and Winry woke up. Looking over at Ed and noticing he was still asleep, she shook him slightly.

"Ed, we're here..." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Ed groaned inquiringly. He rubbed at his eyes and looked to Winry. "Wha'd ya say?"

Al, now over his little bout of insanity—though it had taken several hours—leaned forward and mussed his brother's hair teasingly. "She said we're at the station, Nii-san. Now hurry, before the train starts moving again."

Winry had grabbed her suitcase and moved aside to allow Al and Mei leave the compartment first. She waited for Ed to get up, so she could walk beside him.

Seeing that everyone else already had their bags together and were leaving the compartment, Ed rushed to grab his suitcase and meet Winry at the door.

As they made their way down the hall, he noticed other passengers watching them out of the corners of their eyes—in a few cases pointing and staring openly. Edward sighed. He might not mind helping in hostage situations, and even got a bit of a thrill from being recognized, but this was too much. He hurried his steps; the sooner they got out of here, the better.

However, within a few seconds he noticed Winry was falling behind, struggling with her heavy bags. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Winry! How much scrap metal do you have squirreled away in your bag this time?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked to the side, "You want me to...help you with those?'

Winry looked at him, rather thrown off guard by Ed's uncharacteristic chivalry.  
"You really wouldn't mind?" she inquired, sounding almost like a young child. Usually she wouldn't hesitate in throwing her things on the alchemist, but the way he asked... she almost felt bad for making her carry one of her suitcases.

Ed's cheeks flushed a deeper red, and he snapped, "Only because you're lugging half your automail shop with you. Why do you need all that crap? I lived for four years out of one suitcase!"

Winry handed him her bag.

"It's filled with spare automail limbs..." she said, "I brought them in case you injured yourself."

Ed stared at Winry wide eyed. "You...built me a suitcasefull of spares in two days?" Ed decided, then and there, that he was never going to underestimate Winry again.

Then his brow scrunched up. "What do you mean, 'in case I injure myself.' I don't blow my limbs off every other day!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" she asked, "Besides, I just had to readjust the sizes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Riza scanned the area with her sniper's eyes before she finally laid eyes on the four teenagers.

She smiled warmly as she walked over to them. It was her lunch break, and she had wanted to meet them in the train station, to make sure that they had somewhere to live, incase they had to stay with her.

Walking over, the Lieutenant saluted them. "Welcome back!" she greeted fondly.

Winry looked at the approaching Lieutenant and smiled.

"Miss Hawkeye!" She said cheerfully, "It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

Ed grumbled at that. Winry couldn't even spare the time for his come back, could she?

Al spun around at the sound of the Lieutenant's name. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry. You'll have Black Hayate back safe in no time." He smiled encouragingly.

Behind him, Mei growled quietly at the touching scene. She wasn't sure who the woman holding Alphonse-sama's hand was, but she could already tell that she was an all together horrible person and that Alphonse-sama (and maybe even Edward-san) should be forcibly removed from her presence before they were...contaminated.

After squeezing Riza's hand one last time, he let go and stepped away from her.

"Oh!" he said in surprise, "I forgot, you and Mei don't know each other." He gestured to Mei with one hand, "This is Mei-Chen from Xing." He turned and motioned to Hawkeye, "This is Lieutenant Hawkeye; She's the one we've come to help."

Mei's hard expression softened slightly at that. The poor (horrible!) woman's puppy was missing. She could at least be nice...probably.

"Greetings, Ms. Hawkeye. It is a," here she hesitated only slightly, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

At the introduction to Mei, her lips curled slightly and she gave a warm countenance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding her hand out—the same one that Alphonse had shaken only moments before.

Mei stared at the outstretched hand for a long moment before taking it in hers. She wasn't sure exactly what the (wretched!) woman meant by this gesture, but she was sure it was some form of challenge. Her eyes blazed. She would fail no test to win Alphonse-sama's heart!

Mei gripped the hand and squeezed until her own knuckles popped.

Al hummed happily to himself. It was so great when everybody got along.

Growing bored with the formalities, Winry looked at Ed. "What's wrong?" she inquired, seeing the pout that lined his face.

"Nothing." Ed huffed. "Come on, every one! We have to find a hotel before it gets dark out."

Riza winced with the harshness of the handshake, but she kept wearing her smile none-the-less.

_She must not know her own strength,_ she thought to herself.

She then heard Ed.

"Why don't you just stay with me?" she asked, "You're here because I called you, and it wouldn't be fair if I made you pay for a hotel..."

Winry smiled, "I think it would be delightful!" she rejoiced. "What do you think, Ed? Alphonse? Mei?"

"Lieutenant, Winry..." Ed looked from one eager face to the other (or at least, as eager as Hawkeye's face got), "I mean, thank you for the offer but...do you really have room for all of us?"

"I could try... but perhaps Maes could help..." She pondered, as she realized, "Mei... Winry, would you like to stay with me, while I get in contact with Maes? I'm sure he'd love for you boys to stay with him..."

"That sounds fine. Right Ed?" she replied, glancing at the alchemist.

Ed glanced at Al, and at his brother's pleased smile, said, "Yeah. That should be great. I haven't seen Elysia for months."

Al chuckled, "She must be so big by now!"

Ed gave an exasperated sigh. "I bet the Lieutenant Colonel won't be able to shut up about her though." But even as he tried to look displeased with the prospect, it was plain to see how much he was looking forward with spending time with the Hughes family.

Riza gave a smile, "Well, let's head back to headquarters, and we can speak to him." she said, "and you can set your things down at the least."

"Ah, that sounds good," Ed chuckled; Winry's bag was really starting to drag him down.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. So You Need a Place to Sleep

A/N: Here's another chapter. We hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

"You want to stay at my place?" Maes repeated Edward blankly from his front door, before breaking into a blinding smile. "Sure! I'd love to have you two over. You can see how big my wonderful Elysia has gotten and have some of my Gracia's delicious food!"

He gestured grandly, then blinked, "But why are you kids in Central anyway? I thought you had fought Roy pretty hard for the time off...even before the 'incident.'"

"Hehehe…" Ed chuckled weakly, sending a nervous glance in Winry's direction, "Let's… not talk about that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Winry smiled, as she held Elysia on her lap. She entertained the giggling girl, as she slowly got over how big the toddler was getting.

Ed, from his spot besides his little brother, smiled at the sight of Winry playing with the little girl. But right now... there were more important things going on.

He turned to face the proud father and tapped him lightly on the arm to get his attention. Once their eyes met, Ed spoke seriously, "Hughes, we have a favor to ask you."

Maes blinked down at the Elric brothers' earnest faces. Whatever they needed, it was obviously important. "Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help."

A relieved smile spread across Alphonse's face, "Thank you so much, Lieutenant Colonel! With your help I know we can find him!"

Hughes blinked rapidly and bent forward a bit. "Someone is missing?"

"Yeah," The brothers shared a look, and Edward continued, "It's Black Hayate. He's been dognapped. Hawkeye is trying to act strong but...you can tell she's really broken up."

Al shook his head in disgust, "I just don't understand what kind of sick, pathetic, _horrible_, little man could do such a thing."

Maes gulped. Where was Roy when he needed him...?

Hawkeye was helping Gracia in the kitchen, trying to keep her mind off her missing dog... and her anger at Roy.

She gave a sigh as she went to lay the salad on the table. Glancing over at the Elrics and the Lieutenant Colonel, she smiled. She was so glad that he was there to help...

Maes stared down into the boys' upturned, eager little faces and then turned, slowly and cautiously, to look at Hawkeye. "Ah!" He cried in a strangled voice that didn't quite capture his normal enthusiasm, "I just remembered, I have to...um, ah.... go shave..."

Before either of the confused boys could question him, he ran into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Hawkeye glanced sideways at the scene. Was she really _that_ intimidating that even Maes fled from her gaze like a timid rabbit?

Perhaps he knew about her irritation at Roy... She only shrugged and went back to helping Gracia set things up for their dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leaning against the door, Maes panted heavily and tried to slow his racing heart.

It was useless.

With that out, he gave up and ran to the phone, quickly dialing a long remembered number.

"Roy? We've got trouble." He sat heavily on his bed and held his face in his free hand, "Actually, worse; we've got Elrics."

Roy stared at the phone. "You're kidding..." he muttered, "What kind of trouble are ___we_in now? And why are the Elrics here?" He had no idea how things could get any worse... He had screwed up enough, what else could go wrong?

"Well, _apparently_ Riza is so distraught that she called them." He banged a fist ineffectually on the side of his bed. "You just _had_ to screw up the gun thing, didn't you?"

"Wait... Did I hear you correctly?" Roy inquired, not sure he could trust his ears, "Did you just say that _Riza_ was _distraught_...?"

His Lieutenant was _never_ distraught... and it disturbed him a great deal just to imagine it. "It was the only way I could think about disarming her!" He said, "There was a lot of pressure!! You don't know what it's _like_ to talk to her!! It's so _hard_..."

"...That's because you're an idiot, Roy." Maes shook his head, "Keep Hayate at your place. I'll try to take care of things on this end."

Hughes sighed, "Just don't do anything _else_. Even I'm not that good."

Roy looked at the small husky pup sniffing at the corner of his room and nodded. "Okay... Just make sure she's okay for me..." he said.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Maes said with sudden gaiety, "She's with my beautiful girls after all! She'll be cheery in no time!"

Roy smiled lightly at his friend's enthusiasm. "Okay Maes... I trust you on that," he replied, "Well, take care; I'll talk to you soon."

"You'd better!" Maes answered in a cheery but deeply threatening voice.

Roy hung up quickly and looked back at the dog.

"I hope things work out with your owner..." he said, "She's very angry at me."  
Black Hayate just barked, wagging his tail, completely oblivious to what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mei stood awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to do, but... _that_ woman was helping, so...

"Mrs. Hughes? May I do anything to help you prepare dinner?"

Gracia gave a smile, "Of course you can, dear," she answered, "Just help Riza set the plates on the table. Thank you."

Mei smiled sweetly, "Okay!" She all but skipped to the dinning room. She'd show _that woman_ who the better woman between them was!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-san?" Al asked after several minutes of staring blankly after Hughes, "What just happened?"

Ed spoke carefully, "I'm... not sure, Al. But I don't think I want to know either."

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Ed turned to face the dinning room. "And when is the food going to be ready anyway? I'm starving!"

"Be patient, Ed!" Winry said, "Mrs. Hughes's cooking is worth the wait."

Ed sighed wistfully, "Ain't that the truth..."

Al stared at his brother's face for a moment before breaking down in giggling spasms. Once he pulled himself together, he pat Edward on the shoulder. "There, there, Nii-san. We're going to be here for at least several days. And I'm sure that Mrs. Hughes will even let us bring leftovers home."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Mei placed the last glass in place on the table (she had made sure _she_ was the one who finished up), she crowed in triumph. Then she rushed into the kitchen to say, "I've finished!"

Gracia gave a smile, "Good, because the food is ready!" she announced, her tone gentle as always.

She held a moderately sized pot in her pot-holder-covered hands. "Riza... Mei, could you help me with the dishes? Be careful, they're hot..." she warned.

Riza nodded, "Of course," she said eagerly.

Mei smiled back at her and went to pick up one of the serving dishes. Mrs. Hughes really was a lovely woman... even if the company she kept was questionable.

XXXXXXXXXX

After watching his brother stare at the dinner table longingly became just a bit too painful, Al clapped Edward on the shoulder and placated, "Let's go sit down. It'll seem like times going faster that way."

Ed grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Yeah! Because we'll be closer to the food!" He hurried to grab a seat in front of the mashed potatoes.

Gracia gently laid the dishes down, as she waited for everyone else to get seated. "Well, help yourselves..." she said, as she took her seat next to her husband, "I hope I didn't make too much..."

Riza sat down quietly, and glanced around the table. She'd help herself last... Besides, she wasn't all that hungry. She took a bit to be polite, but her mind was elsewhere.

Winry claimed a chair, carrying Elysia to the table and setting her down on the other side of her father. Winry sat adjacent to the young girl and Edward.

"Happy now, Edward?"

Staring at the bountiful food in a glee-induced paralysis, Ed could only nod faintly. Slowly, reverently, he reached forward with one hand, snatched a biscuit and bit into its warm, buttery goodness. He quickly loaded up his plate and dug in.

After several minutes of stuffing his face he turned back to Winry. "Hey, Winry, why aren't you eating?"

"Of course..." the mechanic replied, "Are you just about finished raiding the table?" She asked as she took a biscuit for herself.

Ed considered his plate carefully. "...Just about."

Winry helped herself, filling her plate decently, as she shook her head with amusement at Ed's response.

Across the table, Al was even more enthusiastic in his consumption than Edward was (though many had thought such a feat to be a scientific impossibility). It turned out that going without a home-cooked meal, or any meal at all actually, for five years could really make someone appreciate good food.

There was a reason Al had already gained back twenty pounds.

Gracia smiled, "I'm glad you boys are enjoying my cooking."

Mei stopped feeding Xiao-mei tidbits from her plate long enough to watch Riza pick at her food. Her hand slowly sunk to her lap as she realized the woman's puppy was still missing, even while they all ate and enjoyed themselves.

She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before taking a deep breath and patting the other's elbow. She forced an encouraging smile to her face and said, "You should eat, Ms. Hawkeye. Once we start searching for your pup we all have to be in top condition."

With one last look at the blonde, she turned back to her own meal—and watching Alphonse-sama and his veracious appetite.

Riza looked up at the younger girl, and nodded. She knew it was the truth and forced a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you..." she said, "But I'll be fine."

Mei turned back for just a second with a surprised look. Maybe... Ms. Hawkeye wasn't quite as bad as she had thought... but only just.

"So," Ed began when he was mostly done with his meal, "Hughes, where do you think we should begin looking?"

"Yeah," Al added, "And have you heard of any other dognappings?"

Maes looked up from his plate, choking on a mouthful of his (delightful!) dinner. "Uh… That is... I haven't... heard anything. But I'll... um," he smiled hopefully, "look into it?"

Maes was going to _murder_ Roy.

"I think it's absolutely terrible..." Winry added, "Taking such an innocent dog like that... I mean... who would _do_ such a thing? They must be a real prick..."

"A monster," Mei agreed quietly.

"A horrible parody of a human being," Al concurred firmly.

Ed just narrowed his eyes and punched his automail hand into his flesh palm. He looked darkly satisfied at the heavy thud the action produced.

...It looked like others were going to get to Roy before Hughes could. And knowing what a dirty, little rat-fink Roy was deep down, Maes would most likely be joining him in his fate.

Maes gulped quietly and tried to placate, "I'm sure that... whoever it was, was a desperate man. He must have been confused... maybe a bit inebriated... and he'll take wonderful care of Black Hayate until we can recover him, safe and sound.

Gracia looked at her husband with a certain skepticism, but only gave her gentle smile.

"Well, whoever it is... let's not let them pull down our spirits. We have good food on the table, and I'm sure we'll find little Black Hayate soon." She was going to be asking her husband about this later...

"When I get my hands on him, he'll be quite regretful that he messed with my dog..." Riza said flatly, her tone business-like but with a hint of the _true_ Ice-Queen.

At that grim pronouncement, Maes stood from the table, upsetting his glass and a pitcher of juice without seeming to notice. He started pushing their guests out of their chairs, taking Winry by the arm and putting a hand on the small of Riza's back.

"Woops! Look at the time, time to go, Elysia has to sleep, bedtime for everyone!"

He giggled nervously, "Bye! Good night! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that he slammed the door in the girls' bewildered faces and turned to see the startled looks of those left.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes...what-"

"Did you know," Hughes cut in loudly, "that a recent study found that teenagers who sleep more tend to spring up an extra three inches by the time they hit seventeen?"

The Elrics paused, then slowly turned to face each other. A second later they had pivoted and were running pell-mell for the stairs, racing towards the guest bedroom they would be sharing.

Hughes heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed heavily into a nearby chair.

XXXXXXXXXX

Riza was actually stunned. She looked at the door wide-eyed for a few moments, before turning to look at Winry and Mei. "Let's head home then..." she said, wondering distantly if Roy knew anything about the Lieutenant Colonel's odd behavior.

Winry could only nod.

Mei blinked dumbly. People in this country were... quite odd. With an internal shrug, she turned and followed the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracia waited until everyone was gone before she confronted her husband. "So... what's going on?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Maes stared at his darling wife with a dull sort of horror. "Have... Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Gracia smirked, "Yes, dear, you have. But I'm serious; I want to know what's going on," she said. "Are you or Roy in trouble? He's not being a bad influence on you, is he?"

Maes blinked. How did Gracia always _know_? Because she was a genius of course, and she--

No. No, now wasn't the time. "Well you see, it's like this..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed shifted in his bed. It was comfortable enough, but... something just didn't feel right. Then from across the room, his brother called.

"Nii-san?" Al asked, huddled into his blanket, "Are you still up?"

Ed rolled over to face the younger boy. "Yeah, I'm up. You can't sleep either?"

"No..." Al trailed off, his voice soft in embarrassment, "I think I ate too much. My stomach hurts."

Ed rolled his eyes and kicked his legs over the side of the bed, "You have to be more careful with what you eat, Al! You have a untested digestive tract." He got up and pulled the covers off of his brother, "Come on. Let's go downstairs. I'm sure Mrs. Hughes has some medicine you can take."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You didn't..." Gracia almost pleaded with disbelief, "What were you _thinking_?"

"I was drunk!" Maes defended desperately. "I just wanted Roy and Riza to be happy together! But Roy had to go and be such and idiot about it..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Al stayed crouched at the top of the stairs, frozen with shock. They had stopped when they heard the Hughes talking and couldn't help overhearing, but...

"...I'm going to murder them, Nii-san..." Al said faintly, not quite believing what was coming out of his own mouth.

Ed shook his head slowly, "We can't do that, Al. Hughes has a family." His face hardened, "The Colonel on the other hand..."

Alphonse sniffed hard, "I just don't believe it." He threw himself into his brother's arms and clung to his neck, "Why is every adult man we meet _evil_?!"

"I don't know, Al," the older brother buried his face in the younger's shoulder, "I just don't know."

Ed and Al climbed shakily to their feet and back to the bedroom, where they curled into bed together and cuddled close like puppies... like kidnapped, scared little puppies without their mommies.

And cried.

The Elrics really were more softhearted than should be possible for boys that had been through what they had... But after just discovering that everything they held to be good and true in the world was a lie, allowances could be made.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracia looked at Maes in awe. "I understand how you're feeling... I want them happy too... but kidnapping her dog? I don't see how that will make things any better..."

"I know!" Maes wailed, "It was stupid. And I'm an idiot. An_ idiot! _ But I don't know what to do, Gracia!"

He fell to his knees before her and clung to her waist, "And now the Elrics are here! Have you _met_ the Elrics? They're like Mensa's answer to an intelligence division! And they're obsessive animal lovers! They're going to slaughter us..." He sobbed against his wife's side, "I'll never get to see Elysia on her first day of school..."

"Help me," he begged into her hip.

Gracia sighed, putting a gentle, loving hand on the top of her husband's head. "If you just explain things to the boys, perhaps they'll understand..." she said. "After all, they're smart, understanding boys..."

Maes looked up with wide, hopeful eyes, "Do... do you really think so?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's ok, Al," Edward comforted his still sniffling brother, eyes feral-gold in the dark, "We'll make them pay for what they did."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm…_pretty_ sure." She answered, convinced.

Her mind, however, was somewhat distracted... She was still trying to piece together an idea of how stealing Hawkeye's dog would make her fall in love with Roy...

She shrugged, pushing it to the far corners of her mind. "Now get up, honey," she urged, "Let's go to bed."

"Okay, Darling." He nodded and slowly stood up, but he didn't give up his position clinging to her like a small child.

They made their halting way up the stairs and to their bedroom. But as they passed the hall to the boys' room a sound caught Maes's attention.

Quiet crying and the soft shushing of another voice. Maes hand tightened around Gracia's and hurried quickly passed.

He had made one of the brothers—probably Al—cry. As if he didn't feel bad enough already….

But as he lay in bed next to his wife, a new determination took him. He'd make this right. By everyone.

Gracia didn't hear the muffled crying, but only looked at her husband, cuddling next to him. "Just relax, honey... I'm sure you'll be able to sort everything out..." she comfortingly.

Maes rolled over and pressed his forehead against Gracia's. She was right, everything would work out. Because he was going to make it. And maybe he could even help the boys too...

Gracia smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Good night, dear..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Riza led the girls to her home. "Well, it's not much... but feel free to make yourselves at home." She offered, "I'll sleep on the floor. There's a couch and my bed; feel free to take either."

"I'll take the couch." Winry volunteered with a raise of her hand.

Riza, meanwhile set a blanket down where she would be sleeping. "Are you girls comfortable?" she asked, trying to be as hospitable as she could. She hoped the Elrics were all right, but she had faith that they were.

"I'm fine, Ms. Hawkeye." Mei called from the bedroom. She had felt a bit uncomfortable taking the room, but she felt even more uncomfortable turning down the hospitality.

"Same here..." Winry said, "I'm really happy that we can stay here... It's really nice of you."

Hawkeye smiled, as she curled under the blankets, "I'm glad to hear it..." she said, beginning to really miss the feel of her dog next to her.

Curling up with Xiao-Mei under the covers, a sudden pang of pity shot through Mei. She called out, "Good Night." And then, "Sleep well so we can start searching early tomorrow!"

"Yes... of course..." the blonde Lieutenant replied, as she tried to fall asleep.

"Good night, Ms. Hawkeye... Mei..." Winry said, as she curled up in a ball on the couch and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Next time the action really kicks in!


	5. So You Want to Survive the Morning

A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! We hope you enjoy it. XD

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning the Hughes family and the Elrics gathered around the breakfast table, but nobody had so much as touched a crumb of the wonderfully steaming spread of foods.

Ed's eye twitched, as though he was holding himself back from doing something... unpleasant.

Maes glanced uncomfortably from one boy's angry face to the other. Why were they...?

"We know what you did, Lieutenant Colonel," Al said sharply.

...Oh. That was why.

Maes life flashed briefly before his eyes before he was able to grab hold of himself. He stood slowly, afraid any sudden moves would set the boys upon him like the hungry wolves they now resembled. "Lets... talk about this in the other room." He turned to Gracia and smiled weakly, "Feed Elysia and yourself. We'll be back soon." He hoped his eyes conveyed how much he loved her—just in case when he did come back, it was in a body bag.

Gracia looked at her husband, gave a sigh, then shook her head.

"Okay, be back soon, honey... I don't want it to get cold. There's a lot here," she called after them.

Hughes smiled weakly back at his wife and lead the way to the living room.

Hughes, Ed silently promised, was in deep shit.

As Maes entered the living room, he calculated quickly: if he sat in the armchair situated near the entrance to the hall, the boys would have to sit on the couch... giving him the time they would take to leap the coffee table to make a getaway.

He quickly claimed the chair as his own.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Ed began, but he was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roy stood awkwardly at the door. He wanted to drop by and see Hughes before the day started, and he had to go to work. Shifting from one foot to the other, he twiddled his thumbs.

He wasn't sure why he was so uneasy, but something told him he should just turn around and head to the office...

XXXXXXXXXX

Maes perked up at the doorbell. Salvation! "I'll just go get tha-"

Ed glared Hughes into submission. "_Al_ will get the door. _You_ are going to stay right there until he gets back and we finish our little _talk_."

Alphonse nodded to his brother and, with one last harsh glare at the Lieutenant Colonel, stomped heavily to the door. Now was the worst possible time to be interrupted, just when they were about to get the whole story out of Hughes...

But as the door swung open, Al changed his mind. It was the _perfect_ time to be interrupted. Or at least, the perfect guest.

The Colonel looked startled for a moment, but then broke into a nervous smile.  
"Hello, Alphonse..." he said, "Is Maes here?"

A vicious smile spread slowly over Al's face—the type of smile most thought Al incapable of. "Hello, Colonel." The smile widened, turning downright predatory, "Won't you come in?"

Roy looked at the younger Elric; the smile that spread over the boy's face disturbed him in a way that he couldn't describe.... but nervously, he nodded, and entered the house, not knowing _what_ was waiting for him.

Al quietly and efficiently herded Mustang towards his brother (his hunting partner, as it were) and called out just a bit too sweetly, "Nii-san! The Colonel is here!"

Ed turned slowly to face the new arrival. "Colonel! It's so good to see you." He stood and stalked casually forward, pushing Mustang roughly into a chair that he dragged next to Hughes.

"So...what have you been up to, Mustang?"

Hughes hung his head and moaned, "Oh, Roy..."

Roy looked suspiciously at the Elrics, then at Hughes who looked absolutely petrified.

"I've just been working... as usual," he said, knowing it wasn't a complete lie—he was just leaving out a few key details.

His attention then turned to Hughes, "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Gracia choose that moment to come out from the kitchen and go over to her husband, putting an arm around him.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" she asked, smiling at Roy familiarly.

"Well," Meas began, sensing an out, "actually—"

Ed and Al shared a brief look before Ed rose silently to his feet and stood before Gracia. Bobbing up and down on his toes, hands folded shyly behind his back, he was the very picture of a charming young boy.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Ed demurred in a way anyone who had ever seen him throw a fit would think impossible, "My arm port has been hurting... Do you think you have anything that could help?"

Ed followed the suddenly motherly concerned Gracia out of the room without so much as glancing behind him.

Maes let out a quiet sigh of relief. Now they only had to deal with Al, and he was much more—

"Now," Al sat on the coffee table and smiled benevolently at the two dognappers, "What were you saying?"

And that's when Maes really and truly realized that they were going _die_.

Roy glanced at Alphonse, then at Hughes, then at Alphonse again. The distinct feeling of foreboding settled over him like a dark cloud, and he spoke up. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

"Well, we have it from very reliable sources," here Al turned a black stare on Hughes, "That you two have_ something _to do with Black Hayate's disappearance."

Maes was an intelligence officer. He was trained to withstand interrogation and was prepared to die in the line of duty. But this... this...

He broke down like a baby and cried into Roy's shoulder.

Roy looked at his best friend and patted his head, "And you say that _I_ screwed up...?" he muttered.

He then turned back to the younger Elric. "Well, if you _think_ that, Alphonse... you _must_ know the reasoning for it..."

There was no use hiding it now... he had to swallow his pride just this once...

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracia led Ed to the bathroom, and handed him a few pain medications. "Here, that should be enough... Let me get you some water for it," she said, "Unless you want me to call Riza and see if Winry is there..."

"No, no!" Ed assured quickly, "Some pain the days following reinstallation is normal." Besides if Winry came she would hurt him... and Hawkeye might come with her. They weren't ready for that yet. The brothers had to finish torturing the dognapping traitors before Riza found out what they had done. Hawkeye would kill them too quickly.

Gracia looked at him, "Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want it to become anything serious..."

"I'm sure," Ed smiled, sincerely this time. It was nice to know that, even though her husband was actually a rat-bastard who hid it uncommonly well, Gracia really was as sweet as she seemed.

Gracia smiled, "Well, if you're fine, I suppose you can go back and see what my husband is up to..." she said, "I'll go check on Elysia."

Ed considered her suggestion seriously for a moment before nodding. "I'll go keep them out of trouble," he winked and made his way downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm afraid I missed the memo," Al scowled darkly. "But something to the tune of 'let's make Riza cry and laugh behind her back,' I'd imagine."

Roy's eyes filled with sudden pain. "W-wait... she was _crying_?" he asked, leaning forward, "I never wanted that!"

He looked like a lost puppy for a second as he sat back down and put his head in his hands.

Al huffed. "She wasn't crying openly, but you could tell she wanted to." He glared, "And she was crying. On the inside. Where it matters."

Maes choked on a sob and buried his head shamefully in Roy's neck. He was never going to drink again!

"You have it all wrong!" Roy answered quickly, "I took Black Hayate to...to..." He hesitated and, biting his lip, he spoke it. "To impress her..."

Al's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh..." Al spoke softly, "It's ok, Colonel, I understand." Then he turned to Hughes, his eyes concerned and his tone consoling, "When did it happen?"

"W-what?" Maes sniffled, "When did what happen?"

"The _head injury_," Al whispered, as if trying not to upset Roy.

Roy shot up angrily, "I didn't receive a head injury!" He snapped, "I love Riza Hawkeye! I _always_ have. I just... didn't realize it..." His voice trailed off slightly at the end.

"Of course, Colonel, of course," Al soothed, then turned back to Hughes. "So within the last few weeks, then?"

"No... No Roy hasn't had a..." But Hughes paused in his denial. They...They could work with this.

"Actually it happened last Thurs—"

Ed cut him off angrily. "Al," He demanded from the doorway, "Why aren't they bleeding yet?"

"Oh, Nii-san, we can't hold them accountable." Al teared up just a bit, "The Colonel's had an accident, you see."

"HEY! Stop ignoring me! I didn't have a head injury! Hughes, you're supposed to be helping me!" Roy barked.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Hughes hissed angrily. "I have a wife and daughter to think of, so—"

"We _can_ hear you, you know?" Ed said blandly, staring them down.

"Oh..." Hughes gulped. They were so busted...

"But it's the truth!" Roy said, "Besides, I can't stay here! I have work! Riza'll get angry at me if I'm late. Well, _more_ angry than she already is..."

"You," Ed glared Roy back into his chair, "are going to stay right there until you explain exactly how stealing someone's puppy is supposed to win their affection." Then he turned to Al, "Little brother, I'm disappointed in you. How could you let them fool you like that?"

Al looked to the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. It's just... it was so stupid, 'brain damage' is the first thing that came to mind."

Ed gripped his shoulder in a supportive gestured. "It's okay, Al. That must have been their plan."

"We didn't have a plan!" Maes wailed plaintively, "We're just poor, stupid, mortal men who wanted to impress a woman!"

Ed raised one eyebrow speculatively, "Lieutenant Colonel, if that's your idea of impressing a woman, how the hell did you ever win over a woman like Gracia?"

"My ideas usually work much better! It only went all wrong because of _this_ idiot," He pointed accusingly at Roy.

Roy sat back down; he usually would've pulled rank on the Elric boy, but for some reason, he knew it would do no good. When it came to animals, Roy began to realize, there was just no arguing with the brothers.

He then glared at Maes, "I'm _not_ an idiot. _YOU'RE_ the one who came up with the _stupid_ plan anyway!"

"Yeah, this plan is stupid," Hughes agreed easily. "But I only came up with _this_ plan because you _drove me to drink _when you stupidly messed up my _other_, non-stupid plan!"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault that it's really hard to speak with her, okay? I got nervous..." Roy answered, looking rather embarrassed by the confession.

"Hard to..." Hughes trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief, then started over, "How is it hard to speak with her? You've been her commanding officer for _nine years_!"

"You know," Ed said, turning to look at Al, "Hughes really does belong in the intelligence department. He's asking all the questions I was going to."

"But you can't just _disarm_ her," Roy said, "and I just realized that I loved her a few weeks ago. It's like... like meeting her for the first time!"

Alphonse tilted his head ever so slightly to the left and stared contemplatively at the wall. "I suppose I can believe that."

Ed waved a dismissive hand, as if brushing the bothersome conversation away. "None of that matters. You still took Black Hayate, Hawkeye is still upset, and that poor dog is still hidden away somewhere with only _you_ to care for him."

Al let out a little jerking gasp. Then, "He's... Hayate's _dead_, isn't he?"

"No! Of course not! I love dogs!" Roy responded, "Absolutely love them! And if I can get Hawkeye to talk to me again, I'll return her dog..."

"Just because you love them doesn't mean you can take care of one," Al muttered mutinously.

"And you won't be returning Black Hayate. _We'll_ be doing that at the same time as we hand her your severed heads," Ed said in a dangerously calm voice.

Roy sighed, "That'd defeat my purpose..." he mumbled.

"And what purpose would that be?" Ed demanded, "Kidnapping a helpless, little puppy and then making yourself out like a hero from it?"

Al glared, but then his face crumpled. "I can't believe I ever looked up to you! Either of you! Nii-san was right, you are a bastard!"

Ed slung an arm over his brother's shoulders and frowned at the pair, "I hope Hawkeye shoots you."

"N-now, Edward, that's a bit extreme..." But as the boy's eyes shifted on to him, Maes wished he had just kept his big mouth shut.

"I... I don't remember..." Roy suddenly muttered, "Damn it... I was too drunk to remember!"

Maes turned to his best friend and blinked dumbly. "You don't remember what?"

"If I fed him..." Roy panicked, "Oh, god...!" He grabbed Maes by the shoulder and began shaking his friend, "I think I may have killed Hawkeye's dog!"

Maes face slowly lost all expression as he raised his hands and gently grabbed Roy's shoulders. Then, with an almost audible snap, Maes was shaking the other man back and screeching, "You did _what_?!?!"

And that's when things got confusing.

Because exactly .06 seconds later, Alphonse Elric leapt upon the man with a grace and athletic skill rarely seen outside of professional dancers.

Though Ed tried to pull him off, if only in difference to Mrs. Hughes's coffee table, the young boy was able to get a firm hold around the Colonel's neck and proceeded to squeeze while wailing something about "Baby-killers."

Roy choked, trying to pry the Elric off. Curse his terrible, drunken hindsight. His life began flashing before his eyes. From his childhood, to his apprenticeship under Master Hawkeye...

Oh god...

Riza was going to kill him... He could just see her gleaming silver pistols right now...  
How would he tell her? Perhaps he could buy her a new dog? All he knew, was that he was screwed.

"Calm down!" Maes yelled with all the authority a decade of service in the military had imbued in him. It seemed it was just enough to get the other three males to stop screaming and stare at him blankly.

He sniffed and, noticing that Roy was quickly turning a rather unhealthy shade of purple, said quickly, "There is no way that not feeding a dog for a day—" His eyes flashed with quick calculation, "for two days could kill it. Hayate is fine. And I'm sure that if you would be so kind as to release Roy, he will hurry home and feed him."

Al grudgingly removed his hands from their choke-hold on Mustang's throat and climbed off his back.

"Give me one good reason," Ed huffed, "why I shouldn't go to Hawkeye right now. And tell her to get her guns ready."

Maes gulped, but in a show of what had earned him his place in the military, stated simply, "Because I can get you Winry and Mei."

Dead. Silence.

Elbowing Mustang in the ribs, he whispered harshly, "Back me up!"

Roy nodded, "That's right!" he said, wanting to rush out the door and feed the dog, "Maes _is_ married after all... and he's not drunk... so why not give it a shot, Fullmetal?"

Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "But wasn't Hughes's first plan taking Hawkeye's guns away from her? I don't see how that—"

Al smacked his brother upside the head without moving his eyes from Hughes. "We're listening." Al said, images of Mei smiling and running towards him through a field of flowers flashing through his head.

"No, Al! This is nuts! How would--"

Al rolled his eyes, "Think about it, Nii-san. If _you_ were trying to set the Colonel up with Ms. Hawkeye, wouldn't disarming her be_ your _first move?"

"Hmm," Ed scratched his chin, "Good point."

Roy nodded, "You see, it _does_ make sense," he said, "I wasn't drunk at _that_ point anyway..."

Hughes sighed sadly. The others hadn't realized it yet, but they were screwed either way.

"So," Ed demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, "What's your genius plan to win the girls over?" He blushed darkly. "It had better be good."

"Well," Hughes began, a glint in his eye, "I was thinking..."

Roy only glanced at them. He wasn't sure how any of this was going to work out... but if the boys ran with it, he would be glad to have Fullmetal and his brother happy and out of the way.

He loved the boys dearly, but sometimes, he swore that they would be the death of him.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. So You Need to Feed the Dog

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's another chapter; we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A half an hour later found Ed and Al sitting in the guest room and staring at each other.

"Do you really think Hughes's plan will work?" Ed asked tentatively. He didn't like conspiring with the puppy-snatchers, but if he could actually get Winry to like him...

Al flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It had damned well better work, after what we're letting them get away with."

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "But wasn't the plan he gave us kinda...vague?"

"...Kinda..."

* * *

Roy and Hughes sat in the living room where the boys had left them. After several minutes Hughes turned to Roy and confided quietly, "We have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, the boys are obviously desperate if they went along with that farce so easily…"

"What do you say the bad news is?" the Colonel asked. He really had to get home and feed Hawkeye's dog...

"The bad news is, I don't exactly..._have_ a plan for the boys." He turned to look at Roy hopefully, "Do you think they'll notice if I throw something together last minute?"

Roy looked at him blankly, "Y-you're kidding...." he said, dumbfounded, "The brothers could kill us at any second, and you don't even have a plan..."

Roy shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what to say, you could just give them general advice... giving the girls gifts, etc..."

Maes looked at his friend incredulously, "Gifts?_ Gifts_? You think those boys will let us get away with kidnapping Black Hayate if I tell them to go out and get _gifts_?!?!"

Maes smacked himself in the forehead. "We're doomed."

"I'd tell you to have Al kidnap the Panda-thing... but Winry didn't bring her dog." Roy said, stroking his chin like a German scientist, "But... perhaps there's something _else_ that Ed could take from her... She's a lot like Riza after all."

Maes gaped at Roy for a moment before surging to his feet. "If you don't stop saying those crazy things _this minute_, I am going to go up to the boys' room right now to tell them that you have yet to go feed that dog!"

He panted heavily, then started over in a more even tone of voice, "The boys know what we did already. And they know it didn't work. If we just tell them to do the same thing, they will _kill_ us."

"Well, I don't hear _you_ coming up with any ideas," Roy muttered miserably.

He was running out of ideas, it just felt awkward to be _giving_ dating advice. He could practice it, sure... but giving it? He wondered what Havoc would say if he saw him now.

In a stroke of what Maes considered to be sheer, unadulterated brilliance, the intelligence officer turned to Mustang and cried, "Let's call Havoc!"

Roy gawked at his friend.

"Y-you're kidding..." he stammered, "I've stolen every one of that man's girlfriends. What makes you think we should call him?"

God... he hated when Maes was able to get into his head. It never ceased to creep him out.

"Roy..."Maes shook his head, "You may have stolen his girlfriends, but he _got_ all those girls to start off with. And where you have a reputation that proceeds you and a rank of Colonel, he got all those dates on his own merit and as a second Lieutenant."

He gestured grandly in the direction of the phone, "So go give Jean a call."

Roy took the phone off its holder, and turning the dial, he pulled up the numbers to call his Second Lieutenant.

"I can't believe I'm actually doin—Oh, Hey Jean!" he said, his voice changing from absolute, miserable humiliation to nervous enthusiasm in a heartbeat. He could only _imagine_ his subordinate's reaction.

Havoc almost swallowed his cigarette as he realized who was on the other side of the phone. "C-Colonel, um...hello, Sir. Can I...help you?"

Why would the Colonel be calling? If he was trying to shove his extra paperwork off on him and force him to do overtime again...

"I need help... I have a..._mission_ for you..." Roy said. Each second, he was pondering how to word this without sounding like an idiot. The things he did for love...and for _not_ being killed by the infamous 'Alchemist of the People'...

Jean blinked, "A mission?" If it was so important that Mustang had to call him at home... "Is everyone okay? Has someone been hurt?"

_Not exactly... but if you find Lt. Colonel Hughes and I dead in an alley somewhere, please notify the military... thanks..._

"No, nothing like that... It's more... well... advice..." Roy said, each word fighting against him.

He was putting aside all his pride for this... But he swore, if Havoc laughed at him... there'd be a _huge_ bonfire in the middle of town tonight.

Jean sighed and wiped his eye with a knuckle, "You want me to go out and get some expert's opinion? Whatever it is, Colonel, I'm sure you can do it over the phone." _And not bother me_, he thought sullenly.

"No, I want _your_ advice, Havoc..." Roy said, as he mentally prepped himself for the whole explanation, "I need...dating advice..."

He closed his eyes, afraid of the reaction.

Havoc went very still... and then slammed the phone down on its cradle.

He wondered away muttering about 'stupid, braggart Colonels' and 'rubbing my face in it' and 'wanna rub_ his_ face in—'

Roy looked incredulously at the phone as he heard his subordinate hang up on him. He was frustrated now.

Dialing the number again, he waited for it to ring.

Marching angrily back to the phone he picked up the receiver and demanded, "What?!"

"Dammit! I'm serious! I need your help!" Roy snapped, "Don't make me order you to help me!"

"And why's that?" Havoc spat nastily, "You need _help_ stealing my girlfriend this time?"

"It's for the Elrics..." Roy answered, "We're trying to help them win over _their_ girls."  
_Besides... I don't need help winning over your girlfriends... that's too easy._

Jean blinked in surprise, "The boss is finally going after that mechanic of his, huh? And Alphonse...that little Xinginian girl?" He grinned, "Why didn't you just say so! I'm up for that."

Roy broke into a smirk, "I'm glad I can count you in..." he said, "I knew I could rely on you." _Always the reliable one... I'll remember that when I have the temptation to steal another one of your girlfriends... though I probably won't be doing it for a while..._

Havoc lean back on the wall and crossed one ankle over the other. "So what do you need to know about the female psyche? I'm all ears." He was really getting a kick out of this.

"Well... it all started when I wanted to impress Ri-...Lieutenant Hawkeye..." Roy began, swallowing his pride further, "I both disarmed her and drunkenly kidnapped her dog... She must've contacted the Elrics, because the next thing I know, I'm being held down by the throat in Maes's house... the only reason they didn't kill me is because Maes promised them that we'd help them with their own girl issues."

Though Havoc was sorely tempted to say something both witty and ego-crushing, he was unfortunately unable. He was laughing far too hard to get anything remotely comprehensible out.

Several minutes later he finally said, "Good thinking there, with the disarming her."

A vein twitched in Roy's forehead, as he clutched the phone tighter. "Is that the _only_ thing you got out of that?!" he muttered murderously.

"No, no," Havoc assured, "I also picked up on the drunken kidnapping and the death threats made by diminutive teenagers." A pause. "Riza's going to murder you if anything happens to that dog, you know."

Roy paled slightly, "I know, Havoc... I know..." he mumbled, "I don't remember if I fed it... That's why I'm calling you. I have to get out of here and feed Hawkeye's dog before work."

"Ah, okay," Havoc gulped, he didn't want to have to be around Hawkeye if something happened to that dog. "So advice... advice..." He scratched the back of his head, "Did you try telling the bosses to buy 'em gifts?"

Roy looked out blankly, visualizing the Second Lieutenant. "Of course I suggested buying gifts!" Roy muttered, "That was the first thing I could think of!"

"Oh."_ Figures_, Jean thought mutinously. "What about... impressing them somehow. Every girl loves a macho guy." He nodded knowledgeably; everyone knew _that_, but so many overlooked it when going after a girl... Havoc couldn't figure out why though.

"Hmm... _that_ could work..." Roy said, glancing sideways at Maes.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jean enthused, "Alphonse... Al's got no muscle; not once he got his body back at least..." He flapped a hand wildly, "Not that it's his fault of course! But... maybe he could pump some iron, or at least act a little tougher. Stop it with the kittens.

"As for the boss...Well, he already kicks enough ass to impress any girl, even if he is tiny..." He thought hard, then snapped his fingers as a thought struck him, "Isn't the girl crazy about automail? Girls love common interests too. Tell him to pick up a mechanic manual!"

"Ooh... I like that."Roy said, his eyes gleaming like a hungry wolf's.

He turned to Maes, "Tell Alphonse to start lifting weights and stop with the kittens, and tell Ed to pick up a mechanic's manuel... I think that it'd work perfectly!" he said, suddenly cheerful.

"I'm glad I called you, Second Lieutenant." he said, "Maybe I won't give you a ton of my paperwork today!"

"You had better not!" Havoc screamed into the receiver. He hoped he burst Mustang's eardrum.

* * *

Roy had absent-mindedly hung up the phone before he even heard it.

Maes blinked. "Lifting weights? No kittens? A _mechanic's manual_? That's crazy talk." A grin spread across Hughes's face, "So crazy it just might work! You go feed Black Hayate, I'll tell the boys! We might just survive the week!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Hughes," Roy said, gathering his coat and heading out the door, "I'll see you later at work." He jumped into his car and headed to his home to feed Black Hayate.

Meanwhile, Maes skipped happily up the stairs. He knocked at the boys' door, calling, "Oh boys! If you're ready to leave, I'll drive you to the office! And I know _exactly_ how you can win your girls over!"

The door opened slowly to reveal Edward's form. He leaned back against the door frame, one eyebrow quirked, "And how are we going to do that?"

"Well, it's all about making them see you as someone who would make a good boyfriend. They have to mentally categorize you as 'mate material,' if you know what I mean."

Ed and Al conferred silently.

They didn't.

Al moved closer to the door, "What are you talking about, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Well, to say it simply: Al, pick up a protein shake and drop the kittens. Ed, grab a mechanic's manual and some blueprint paper."

Riding in the back of the Lieutenant Colonel's car, Ed and Al quietly discussed their new 'plan.'

"I can't believe they want me to give up kittens..." Al said despondently, not even bringing up Hughes's assault on his image insecurities.

"At least they're not trying to turn you into a damned machine freak!" Ed gripped sourly.

"Come'on boys, out of the car," Maes called back over his shoulder. "We're here. I'll drop you off in front and then go park."

* * *

Roy rushed home as the dog pawed at his door, waiting for him to go inside. "I know, I know..." he said, "You must be hungry..."

He opened the door and started forward, but as he went to close it the dog ran past his legs, out he door, and down the street. Roy's eyes bulged out of his head, "No! Wait! Come back! I was just about to feed you!"

He closed the door, and ran after the dog, but Hayate disappeared around a corner.  
Roy felt himself tear up as he came to a realization...

Hawkeye was going to_ murder_ him.

* * *

Maes walked cheerily to his office. Everything was right with the world. Black Hayate was going to be fed, the boys were going to be happy, Roy was going to get_ married_, and they were all going to live!

Truly it was a wonderful day!

...At least, that's what Maes thought until he got a feeling. THE feeling, really. The '_I should go get trashed right now so no one can hold me responsible later_' feeling.

Maes decided it was going to be a terrible day.

* * *

Roy ran after the dog until he was out of breath.

The puppy was gone... Hawkeye was going to kill him when she found out... It was also made clear to the Colonel that he would never fulfill his goals, and that suicide would be a great option at the moment _and,_ after checking his silver pocketwatch, that he was late.

"Maybe if I act casual... things will be okay..." He could only hope.

Roy headed to the office absolutely panicked. He would tell Hughes what happened, and pray that his friend had words of comfort.

* * *

Instead of reporting to the Colonel's office as they usually would, the Elric brothers marched straight to the Central library and began researching how to go about implementing the 'plan.' Because, when you were an Elric, _nothing_ started without research.

"Muscle building, muscle building..." Al muttered quietly under his breath, one finger skimming along rows of books.

"Hey, Al," Ed called, "You think I should go for automail or something else like..." He trailed off as he squinted down at a title, "'Rocketry?' What the fuck is 'rocketry'?"

"Hmm..." Al hummed thoughtfully, "If you're trying to impress Winry, I'd go with automail." He turned to face his brother, "You know how she bonds with all those other mechanics in Rush Valley."

Ed nodded, "Good point, Al. Thanks." He carefully went through the shelves and plucked several likely looking tomes. He took his selections and made his way to a table before turning back and calling out, "Why don't you try some studies on patient recovery from muscle atrophy?"

Al blinked, "Oh, good idea!" He called brightly, before hurrying to the proper section and browsing happily.

* * *

By the time Roy got to Headquarters, he was breathless and, after bursting through the door of his office, he leaned against his knees to catch his breath.

Hawkeye, of course, was there, looking disappointed and angry at him. "Sir... you're late. Do you have any idea what time it is?"she asked.

Roy nodded, "Yeah... I'm... sorry..." he said in between pants.

"Just get back to work, Sir," she said coldly as she took her place at her own desk.  
She didn't have time for this... besides, she was still worried about Black Hayate.

Roy nodded obediently. He'd be a good dog today and listen to her. Besides... he had lost her dog, he could at least not give her a hard time.

If he didn't... he'd probably never make it out alive.

* * *

It has often been said that nothing can disrupt an Elric on a research kick.

The large clock above the reference desk ticked steadily on. Ed and Al took out their pens, notebooks, and carefully sharpened pencils and made careful notes.

Tick-tock.

An inconsiderate pair snarled at each other as they marched passed the brothers' reading nook. Ed asked Al to pass a book.

Tick-tock.

Two rows down a librarian caused a scene when her ex-husband came to beg forgiveness for a marital indiscretion. She slapped him and ran off in tears. Al's tongue poked past the corner of his lip as he read a critical case study. Edward flipped a page.

Tick-tock.

There was a small incident wherein several test animals escaped their cages of the lab next door and, in the mad chase, four bookshelves tipped over and one spontaneously caught fire.

Neither Elric could be bothered to notice.

* * *

Maes made his slow, hesitant way across Central Complex and into Roy's office. He stood to the side of the door and opened it slowly, so he could get the best possible view of the room before anyone realized he was there or could get him in their sights.

Or at least, that was the_ plan_. What actually _happened_ was the door let out a horrible screeching wail as he opened it, startling him into tripping full into the room and sprawling inelegantly across the floor.

To land at Hawkeye's feet.

He stared up into her cold, hard eyes and laughed weakly. "H-hey, First Lieutenant."

Hawkeye's hand reflexively went to her gun, but she lowered it when the startled feelings passed. "Hello, Lieutenant Colonel." she said, giving a respectful salute, "What can I help you with?"

Roy lit up when he saw Maes and instantly, he went in between Hawkeye and Hughes and forced his friend out the door.

"Ah! Lieutenant Colonel! There you are!" he said with exaggerated, nervous laughter, "I was expecting you! Come! Let's go get some coffee and talk about important military....stuff!"

"Yes! That's exactly why I came! Because we have all that...stuff to talk about." Hughes smiled hugely and backed slowly down the corridor. He knew Hawkeye was watching them—the fact that he couldn't see her meant nothing. She was _there._

"So," Maes said in and overly loud voice, "Did you accomplish your mission, Roy?"

"I lost the dog..." Roy mumbled, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his best friend miserably.

Maes stared blankly for a minute before breaking out in hysterical laughter. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, he said, "Oh boy, Roy, I really needed that. You really had me going for a minute there!" He congratulated, clapping Roy on the back.

"Now, how's Hayate?"

"No Hughes... I'm serious." Roy whimpered, "I _lost_ Hawkeye's dog..." His hands and shoulders trembled as he tried to compose himself. She was really going to kill him... he only had to set the execution date by telling her.

"R-Roy...you are kidding, right? Because this joke is really getting old." When Roy's expression failed to flash back to his customary 'I'm so smart-and-I-laugh-at-your-pain' smirk, Maes knew he was serious. "Oh."

With that Hughes's hands shot out and rapped themselves comfortably around his soon-to-be ex-best friend's neck.

"I'm going to kill you now, Roy," Maes informed pleasantly.

"I-it ran out while I was returning to Headquarters... I tried to catch it... but it was too fast... I have no idea where it went..." Roy said, knowing full well that this confession would bring him death...

But to tell the truth, he'd rather Hughes kill him than Hawkeye... It's wrong to see the woman you love laughing as she pulls the trigger to actually kill you.

Maes nodded thoughtfully as his hands constrict more and more with every passing second. Once Roy was dead he could hand the body over to Hawkeye, say Roy alone had stolen the dog, and Maes could live to watch Elysia's first day of elementary school.

* * *

TBC.


	7. So You Think You're Safe

Last time:

Maes nodded thoughtfully as his hands constrict more and more with every passing second. Once Roy was dead he could hand the body over to Hawkeye, say he alone had stolen the dog, and live to watch Elysia's first day of elementary school.

* * *

Fuery walked cheerfully down the hall, side-by-side with Breda. They were coming back from dropping off some files for the First Lieutenant. Fuery was just happy for the chance to stretch his legs. But... Hawkeye had looked upset this morning, though he couldn't tell why. His musings were cut short as the two men rounded the corner.

If he didn't know better, he would swear that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was attempting to choke the life out of the Colonel… but that couldn't be right...

"...Lieutenant Colonel?" he asked faintly.

Breda looked startled, "Is everything all right, boss?" he asked, though clearly it wasn't. It wasn't unusual to see someone hate the Colonel... but it _was_ unusual to see _Lt. Colonel Hughes_ hating the Colonel.

Roy was losing air, and struggling against his friend's (or ex-best friend's) murderous hands.

"Oh, Breda, Fuery!" Maes greeted pleasantly, "What are you two doing out of the office?"

"Um...Um...Lt. Colonel?" Fuery asked meekly, "Will you...um...drop the Colonel? He's turning blue."

Breda rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, if you keep it up, he'll match the uniform." the husky man chuckled.

"Oh no," Maes assured lightly, "The pin-point hemorrhages and low blood-oxygen will get him long before he reaches a _real_ blue."

Fuery's eyes widened and he made a small wounded noise. "Breda," He whispered desperately, "The Lt. Colonel's gone crazy. Stop him!"

The Second Lieutenant nodded and moved to try and pry Hughes off his commanding officer.

"Hey now! We need the Colonel!" he said, "Just calm down and we can sort this out!"

"You don't understand!" Hughes cried, his composure breaking for the first time, "He lost the dog! _He lost the dog!_" In seconds his eyes were flooded and he was shaking Roy's limp form beseechingly, "Why, Roy? Why did you lose the dog? I didn't _want_ to kill you! But I don't have a choice anymore."

He turned back to the other two men, "I had to kill him. For Elysia. You understand, right?"

Fuery decided that it made him very, very uncomfortable that the Lt. Colonel was speaking in the past tense. The man really_ had _snapped.

Roy slumped, coughing and sputtering, to the ground. He held his neck tightly as Breda helped him up.

_That's gonna leave a bruise..._

"Hey, it'll be okay..." The Second Lieutenant said, turning to Hughes, "What dog? What are you talking about?"

"The dog!" Hughes raved, "_The_ dog! _Riza's_ dog! He stole him and then he didn't feed him and then he _lost _him!"

Kain Fuery had always been an even-tempered, even shy, man. He served his country dutifully and his commanding officer eagerly.

"T-that was you?" he asked the Colonel in a wavering voice. "_You_ were the one who kidnapped Black Hayate?" At Roy's blank look he let out a nearly silent, "...Oh." And then he lunged.

Because, above everything, Kain Fuery was an animal lover.

Roy went to snap his gloveless fingers as Kain lunged for him but instead ended up falling back with a startled yelp. He was useless, and it wasn't even raining outside...

"Hawkeye's dog...?" Breda mumbled in shock, holding Kain back as best as he could, "Sir, what were you _thinking_?!"

"Let go of me, Haymanns, I'm going to kill him!" Fuery raged, struggling to free himself from his superior's grip.

Hughes, who had collapsed heavily to his knees when Breda ripped Roy away from him, looked up at Fuery and cried, "See! I knew you'd understand! Roy's just too stupid to be allowed to live! We have to cull him from the pack before he gets _all_ of us killed!"

"I can't, Kain! Murder of a superior officer is too messy... Besides, we should let Hawkeye do it if anything!" Breda answered at the same time.

"Hey! You're supposed to support me!" Roy argued as the soreness in his throat began to dull.

Fuery growled, "You don't deserve our support!" But as he kept his eyes locked on Mustang's, his face slowly crumbled and he wailed, "I trusted you! And you go out and kidnap a lonely woman's helpless puppy! What's wrong with you?" He turned and clung to Breda's neck, sobbing into his chest.

Breda sighed, comforting the younger man, patting his shoulder lightly. "Yeah... I don't understand it..." he said, rather amused by the entire situation, "Were you thinking about suicide?"

"You all don't understand!" Roy whined, "I did it to impress her! I just don't remember _why_ I did it! And I wanted to feed it, but it ran out the door, and I don't know where it went! I don't know why everyone is picking on me!"

A sudden barking was heard, and Roy felt something cold brush against his hand.

Roy looked up, tears in his eyes as he spotted none other than Black Hayate wagging his tail in the hall besides him. He lit up instantly, going to pick up the dog and embrace it tightly.

"T-the dog... The dog came back?" Hughes looked shakily from one face to another, looking for confirmation. "The dog came back! This is great news!" He reached over to hug Roy around the chest.

"The dog came back," he informed his friend happily, "I don't have to murder you and present your cold, dead corpse to Hawkeye now!"

Jolted out of his broken dreams by Hughes's ecstatic rambling, Fuery turned around, sniffing. With wide eyes he took in the scene and then squealed, "Oh Colonel, you found Black Hayate! He's ok!" He sniffled, "Thank goodness."

Roy held the dog tightly, as it yipped and struggled against him. "I know! Hawkeye must've trained the dog so well!" he cried happily, "I'm not screwed after all!"

Breda just laughed, "That's good news." he added, "So are you going to return the dog _now_?"

"No!" Maes yelped. "He can't do that. Roy, you can't do that. It'll ruin everything we've been working towards."

"I don't get it..." The orange haired man said, scratching the back of his head, "Don't you _want_ to live? Hawkeye's going to shoot at you when she finds out that _you're_ the one who kidnapped her dog."

Roy looked at Hughes, "I think you're right..." he said, ignoring the Second Lieutenant, "But where should I put him?"

"No, no. Don't put him anywhere," Hughes muttered, his eyes flying rapidly back and forth as possible scenarios flew through his mind, "This is perfect. Because, Roy," and Hughes outright _beamed _at the other man, "you didn't steal Black Hayate."

Roy blinked dumbly, "I...didn't?"

"No," Maes crowed, "But you're the one who's going to _bring him back_."

"Oh..." Roy said, nodding with understanding, as he slowly broke into a grin, "That's absolutely perfect!"

"Isn't it?" Hughes enthused, then he smirked at Roy, "And now that I turned even this new feat of stupidity into a way for you to win your fair damsel...you have officially forfeited the right to stop me from bragging about my girls ever again. Ever."

Roy visibly hesitated, but nodded. Even the ambitious Colonel knew when to surrender.

"Okay... okay..." he said, "you win... I'll hear about your wife and kid whenever you have the breath to tell about them."

Out loud, Maes gave a smile and a mild mannered, "I'm glad you agree with me." But internally a primal feeling was coursing through his veins—it was hard to describe, but if it had to be put into words the likely translation would a mix of _'the plan comes to fruition at long last!'_ and diabolical laughter.

Fuery shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Breda, what are they talking about? Are they really...trying to make the First Lieutenant..._like_ the Colonel? By...faking the kidnapping of her puppy?" He turned to stare up at the larger man, "But...I don't think that will work. Won't she see through that?"

Breda looked down at Fuery, "Let the Colonel have his delusions... he must've suffered a head injury or something..." he said, giving a suspicious glance at the Colonel.

"Oh..." Fuery said softly. It all made sense now.

Breda nodded, "Yeeaah..."

Roy gave a tired bob of his head, "So... what do we do now?" he asked, "Return Black Hayate?"

After a moment of thought, Hughes shook his head. "No," he said decisively, "That would be too suspicious." He stood and stretched his legs, "How about if we give Hayate to Fuery and Breda over here, then they'll take him somewhere safe. You go into the office, and I'll get the Elrics. Then I'll send_ them_ in to go get you because of some 'emergency,' and we'll all meet up. We'll figure out the specifics from there."

"Okay." Roy said, looking at the young Master Sergeant, "Take Hayate somewhere safe, but where the Lieutenant can't find him..." He shoved the yipping dog into his subordinate's arms.

"B-but... Me?" Kain squealed nervously. He glanced down into the pup's shining brown eyes and wailed, "But I don't want to get involved with this! I wanna live!"

"Don't be silly!" Breda said, taking the dog, "We'll take him, Colonel!" He broke into nervous, hearty laughter, leading the other man away.

"Do you _want_ to go up against a slightly insane, head-injured Flame Alchemist?" Breda muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "At least we can _attempt_ dodge bullets!"

"A-are you actually trying to say you're more scared of the Colonel than the First Lieutenant?" Fuery asked as he trailed after Breda miserably. "Are you _crazy_?! No one _dodges_ when the Hawk's Eye wants them dead! They just _die_!"

Breda considered it, "Well, what do _you_ suggest we do?" he asked. The idea of being burned to death didn't seem pleasant... but he _was_ right about Hawkeye. There was no dodging her bullets...

"You want _me_ to come up with a plan?" Fuery gulped. Oh, this wouldn't end well at all.

They could try going to Havoc, but... No. He would just do some combination of 1) Laugh, 2) Point, 3) Duck for Cover, and possibly even 4) Tell Hawkeye to Avoid Possible Blame and Retribution.

Fulman was out too. He'd skip steps one through three and proceed directly to four. In a situation like this, what Fuery really wanted to do was go hide behind the Elrics, but—

Wait! Didn't the Lt. Colonel say he was going to get the Elrics?

They were saved!

He turned to smile up at Breda, "Actually, I think for now we should follow the plan. We can decide what to do once we know how Edward and Alphonse are involved."

Breda patted the boy on the shoulder, "Now you're seeing it _my_ way." he said, "Let's go hide the dog before things start to spontaneously combust."

"Okay," Kain nodded, "You're right." But a mutinous little voice in the back of his head whispered that it wasn't 'spontaneous combustion' if it was done on purpose.

Breda nodded, "Quick, before that fella starts shedding on me..." he said, realizing his fear of dogs had been forgotten in his fear of Hawkeye and Mustang...

A tingle went up his spine at the realization and he hurried Kain along.

So..." Fuery looked nervously from one side of the hall to the other, "Where do we put him?"

He got the sinking feeling that this plan wasn't as well thought out as he had hoped.

"I don't know... but do it fast," Breda said, his hands trembling, "Just...just put him somewhere!"

Fuery froze in his tracks as a horrible thought struck him, "Breda... If we put him somewhere... how do we make sure he _stays_ there?" The dog had already run off once, he might do it again at the slightest opportunity.

"Well, if we lock the door, I'm _sure_ he won't be able to get out... besides, it'll probably come back here anyway." Breda said, "Now come on... I'm getting antsy here, I don't like being this _close_ to one of those monsters!"

"Okay," Fuery said resolutely, fallowing at his superior officer's heels, "Okay."

It was all going to be okay. Black Hayate wasn't going to run away and Hawkeye was _never _going to find out and no one was going to die a horrible, messy death and everything was going to be fine.

He hoped.

Breda gave a sigh of relief, "Now let's get back to work before either of them find out," he said nervously. He could tell that the younger boy was nervous... and to tell the truth, it was making his own anxiety worse.

* * *

"So... I guess you're going to get the Elrics?" Roy said, "Well, where would that put me then?"

"Go to the office," Maes urged, "Do paper work, hit on random passersby. You know, act inconspicuous."

He turned and began walking down the hall, then turned back and called, "And, Roy, I mean inconspicuous for a _normal_ person. Not for...well, you."

Roy nodded in understanding, "Okay..." he answered as he head back into his office.

* * *

"Is everything okay, sir?" Hawkeye asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Roy looked nervous, "O-of course, Lieutenant... why _wouldn't_ it be?" he asked. "Hughes was just showing me more pictures of his daughter and wife..."

Ah... that would explain his jittery manner. "All right, Sir... just get back to work."

* * *

Maes Hughes had a problem.

Now it wasn't a life-threatening problem. In the scheme of things, many wouldn't even consider it a big problem by itself. But considering that it concerned _another_ problem of his that was very much life and death, Maes Hughes was about to lay down in the street and hope for traffic.

He couldn't find the Elrics.

Now, he had a very good idea as to where the boys where, but that really didn't help in his case. Damn security clearance.

"Listen," Hughes begged the visibly unamused guard outside of Central library, "I don't want to read the books. I don't even want to_ look_ at any of the books! I just want to find the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Stony silence.

"You'll know him on sight. He's yay tall," He gestured at about chest height, "Has a ponytail. Blond. Followed by a skinny lookalike that's half an inch taller."

A glare. And a standard issue riffle being leveled at his chest. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the premises."

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Roy worked taking glances up at the Lieutenant every so often. It was good, he wasn't dead yet, and he smiled. He just hoped that Hughes could get in contact with the Elrics...

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he _needed_ those boys' support more than ever...

Hawkeye glanced over at Roy. He was actually _doing_ his work. She was impressed. Suspicious... but impressed.

Perhaps she should have Maes show Roy more pictures more often...

* * *

"Nii-san, do you have all the books you need?" Alphonse asked, his own towering pile of books balanced precariously in his arms.

Ed considered carefully, "...Yeah, just about. I'll only take these eleven," he decided graciously, "I can come back for the rest tomorrow."

With that the brothers each heaved their own stack and toddered towards the checkout desk.

A few minutes later, Edward stepped lightly down the stairs, heading for the dorm room he and Al were staying in. The librarian had given them both a bag to carry their books in; he didn't know how they would have managed to get them all back if she hadn't. He would have to thank her next time they came. Now what was her name again? Rachael? No. April? No...

He was pulled from his thoughts when Alphonse tugged absently at his sleeve. He turned to face his brother, "Hmm?"

"Nii-san?" Al questioned, voice perturbed, "Is that... Lt. Colonel Hughes that the guards are dragging away?"

And indeed it was.

"Hey!" Maes protested hotly to the two privates 'escorting him' from the building, "Let go of me! I'm just trying to find Edward Elric! I'm... for godsakes, I'm in the intelligence division! I have security clearance from here to Drachma!"

The brothers quickly made their way to the scene but once there, they hesitated. The boys watched in silence as the two privates forced the struggling man's hands behind his back and led him in the direction of the bases detention center.

"...Lt. Colonel?" Ed asked skeptically, "What did you do now?"

Al leaned in close to his brother's ear and whispered, "What do you want to bet that he finally tried to accost the Fuhrer with the latest pictures of Elysia?"

* * *

Breda looked up, glancing between the Colonel and the Lieutenant. Sure, he had joked about them dating behind their backs... but when it was serious, he didn't find it all that funny. In fact, it was almost creepy...

Who ever thought _those_ two would be dating...especially the _Lieutenant_ of all people...

He shuddered and went back to his paperwork as her cold gaze went over the room like a scanner.

Fuery sat at his desk doing his paperwork, but his hands were shaking so badly that he could barely write. The fact that ever time he dropped his pen (four times already) Hawkeye looked over wasn't helping.

He couldn't take the tension. It was like on the battlefield, waiting for the enemy to fire the first shot. Fuery would be fine if something would just _happen _already, but the waiting was going to drive him to an early grave.

As the First Lieutenant passed just a foot in front of his desk, he quietly placed his pen to the side of his paper, leaned his arms on the table and buried his face in his hands. And then, very, very quietly, he cried.

Hawkeye looked around. Something was going on... and _she_ didn't know about it. Perhaps Fuery's quiet sobs, or the fact that the Colonel was actually working were a hint... but that did happen every so often...

But something was up, and she didn't like it. She pulled her gun from its holster and just held it... she had a feeling that she'd be needing it soon.

Fuery pulled in a deep, calming breath and resolutely looked up from his palms. He wasn't going to cry anymore, he decided firmly. He was going to—

Oh, God. Hawkeye had her gun out. She had her gun _out_. She_ knew_.

He was going to _die_.

The Colonel stiffened in his chair as he spotted the familiar gleaming of her pistol.  
_Oh god... she has to know..._ he thought panicking to himself, _Come on, Hughes!! Get back here soon, or else I won't be here!!_

* * *

Maes looked up from his frantic struggles at the sound of a familiar voice. "Edward! Alphonse! Help me! Tell them you know me! Don't let them put me in prison!"

Ed blinked at the man's panicked flailing and then called, "Jim, Ryan, it's ok. Lt. Colonel Hughes is with us."

The two men conferred briefly before dropping Hughes on his bottom. The original guard, Ryan it seemed, gave a friendly wave at the brothers and then one last warning glare to Hughes. With that, the two marched back to their stations.

"So," Maes began awkwardly from his place on the ground, "You, uh, know them, do you?"

"Those two have been stationed outside of the library for almost three months now," Al confided.

"Ah." That explained it.

"So, boys, we have the next part of the plan all ready to go. We need you two to come back to headquarters and—" Maes paused in his explanation. If he told them he wanted them to trek all the way back to Roy's office just to extract the Colonel without suspicion, when they could be studying no less, they'd never go for it.

"...Just follow me, and I'll explain when we get to a more secluded area.

The boys glanced to each other and then shrugged. "Sure," Edward agreed easily.

* * *

The three males were gathered outside the Colonel's office, the boys looking up at Maes expectantly. Maes clapped his hand together decisively. Now to get the Elrics to play along...

"All you boys have to do is go into the office..."

"Uh-huh," Ed nodded.

"And go up to Roy..."

"Uh-huh," Al agreed.

"And tell him loudly that there's been an emergency with your research and you need him to follow you immediately!"

"...Nothin' doin'."

* * *

Hawkeye looked around the room, then down at her gun. One of the mechanisms had been chipped at the shooting range, and she just wanted to check it out. She eyed the gun, clicking sounds emanating through the dense tension in the room.

Roy froze when he heard the clicking. "It must be the safety..." he thought to himself, as he began the internal debate of whether or not he should add praying into his daily life yet.

"Hey, Colonel!" Ed called grumpily as he stomped through the outer office, "We...need your help!"

Al followed behind his brother, shaking his head and trying to act upset. All he could say was that the Lt. Colonel had damn well better come through on his promise of Gracia making apple pie tonight, or he would_ not _be held responsible for what his brother did to everyone involved.

Roy's eyes practically filled with tears of joy as he leapt from his seat. "Of course, Fullmetal!" he said, "Let's just talk outside as to not bother anyone else!"

Hawkeye and the others in the office looked dumbfounded. When was the Colonel _ever_ excited to see the blond Alchemist?

"Ah...Okay?" Edward said uncertainly as he was all but pulled from the room. Wow. The Colonel was actually really upset...

Ed was almost willing to forgive him for being an asshole.

Almost.

"Thank God you're here, Fullmetal..." Roy said as they passed the doorway, "I was starting to worry that your short legs weren't going to carry you here on time."

Alphonse winced. That was _not_ the right thing to say just now...

Edward glared at the Colonel. The bastard was _mocking him _after he had been so kind as to not sic Hawkeye on him and to walk all the way across the complex to play these stupid little games _while carrying his weight in research material_—

And then Edward grinned.

Al slapped a hand over his eyes. _So_ not the right thing to say.

"Actually, Sir," Ed said in an overly loud voice, "I think we have it covered. Oh, yeah, we _totally_ overreacted. It's only a _small_ problem. You can go back to work if you want." He grinned maliciously and all but screamed, "I know how important to national security your paperwork is, Sir! You should _stay right there in your office_ until every, last page is complete."

Roy's eyes widened, "W-wait!" he said, "I-I was only kidding... _You_ know that... It's... It's just a habit! Please don't throw me back into that lion's den!"

"Oh no, Colonel, you can't get out of this," Ed continued in that same, booming voice, "You--mmfaahh!"

Hughes relaxed as he hugged Edward's head to his chest, his hand covering the boy's mouth. And then he glared at Roy.

"If you have a death wish, Roy, go jump off a bridge or something. Don't drag the rest of us down with you. I can't see how you could possibly be _this stupid_ if you're not doing it on purpose."

"It's habit, Hughes... I can't help it..." Roy said, "Though I know _exactly_ who to blame for it..." He muttered something about stupid higher-up bastards. "But what's your plan now?" he asked, "Should I get the dog?"

"Now..." Hughes trailed off to stare in horrified silence into empty space. Edward started gnawing at his hand in a desperate bid for freedom, but the Lt. colonel didn't even notice.

"...Lt. Colonel?" Al prompted nervously.

"There...there must be something in the water. We must all be brain damaged; it's the only explanation..." Hughes muttered to himself quietly, eyes unfocused.

"What?" Roy asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously, "What are you trying to say?"

Maes slowly moved his hand from Ed's mouth to the top of his head and started stroking his hair rhythmically, as he would to a small, sleepy kitten.

Edward pulled away slightly to stare up at the man, then muttered, "There really _is _something in the water around here." He snorted indelicately, "Bet it's the same chemical agent that mutated all of you bastards' DNA into being giants..."

"I think we should get all the children out of Central," Maes explained in a dreamy voice, "Edward, would you be a dear and take Elysia with you when you run for High Ground?"

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Roy whined, "I just want to know whether I should return Hawkeye's dog or not!"

Hughes giggled. It was just so _funny._ "We can't get the dog," Maes explained simply.

Roy felt his knees give way underneath him and he slumped to the ground. "Wh-why not?!" he asked, "I-I don't know what's going on... WHY WON'T SOMEONE TELL ME?!"

"You see," Hughes continued, taking no notice of his wailing companion, "We told Breda and Fuery to hide the dog. Breda and Fuery _who are still in the office_. We don't know where the dog is. And this—this is the funny part," He giggled, "We can't go back in to get them because if there's an emergency so extreme that we need backup...Riza will demand to _come with us!_ Isn't that hilarious?"

Roy looked up at Hughes, blazing murder in his eyes. "Y-you're kidding..." he said, gasping with disbelief, "I-I could've brought them with me!!"

Hughes narrowed his eyes in thought, "We...could always hide out here in the hallway until one of them comes out to use the bathroom." He smiled, "I think it could work! What do you think, Roy?"

"What if you two boys went in to get them!" Roy said, "Hawkeye would never kill two adorable children like you!"

Edward glared. Had the bastard Colonel actually just called _him_ adorable? "Yeah," Ed groused, "but she might just follow us out here to murder two old bastards like yourselves."

Alphonse sighed. Apparently it was up to _him _to take care of it. Again. He was seriously starting to contemplate charging for his services.

"Don't worry. I'll sneak in while her back is turned and grab whoever's closest to the door."

TBC.

* * *

A/N: So a bit of a lame ending, but the other place to end it was nearly another 3000 words down the road. On the up side, that means the next chapter will start out in the thick of things. =^.^= (Alphonse Kitty Approves)


	8. So You Need a Library Pass

**Last time:**

Alphonse sighed. Apparently it was up to _him _to take care of it. Again. He was seriously starting to contemplate charging for his services.

"Don't worry. I'll sneak in while her back is turned and grab whoever's closest to the door."

* * *

Hughes shook his head ruefully, "An inconspicuous little angel, that one."

Roy beamed. "I like what you just said, Alphonse!" He said happily. "Thank you so much!"

Al turned and started making his way back to the office, all the while muttering under his breath, "Yeah, you damn well better thank me, you little—"

"What was that?" Roy called obliviously.

"Nothing, Sir!" Al yelled back.

Yeah, it was nothing; just the beginning of Alphonse's slow decent into madness and the inevitable apocalypse that would follow...

"Uh, okay..." Roy said, eyeing Alphonse skeptically for a moment as he watched him proceed into his office.

* * *

Hawkeye heard the door open and saw that it was Alphonse, and she gave a kind smile.

Al noticed Riza's attention on him and jerked internally, but on his face the practiced smile stayed perfectly in place. With a slight nod in the First Lieutenant's direction, the boy walked calmly to Breda's desk and tugged at his sleeve. "Lieutenant, can you come with me please?"

"Breda... go with the young Elric, please." Hawkeye put in.

The Second Lieutenant nodded, and quickly got up, "Uh... okay," he said, following Alphonse out the door.

The second Breda set a foot outside the door, Maes grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him further down the hall, no small feat considering their relative weights.

"Okay, Breda," Hughes demanded once the rest of the group had surrounded the man, "Where's the dog?"

"Fuery put him in a closet..." Breda said, "But there's no way I'm touching it! Dogs are monsters in cute furry outfits!"

"...Riiiight..."

"Um, Second Lieutenant?" Ed asked, "Can you _show_ us to the closet?"

"Oh, sure." Breda said, edging down the hall and pointing to the door. "There it is..." he said, hiding behind Alphonse, "The monster's in there."

"It's okay," Al said consolingly, "You can go back to the office now. You don't have to be here when we get him out."

Breda nodded, retreating back to the office. Alphonse was right; he _didn't_ want to be there. In his opinion, being a dog owner only made the Lieutenant scarier.

"Okay," Hughes nodded, "You get him, Roy."

Hearing the clawing coming from inside, Roy opened the door once Breda was out of sight. The dog whined and looked up at him with a wagging tail.

He picked it up, squeezing the dog in his arms happily. Everything he ever wished for relied on this dog.

Hughes gave a sigh of relief. It looked like nothing else was going to go wrong.

Ed rolled his eyes in relief. Finally it was over with. But then he paused and glared at Mustang suspiciously, "You did _feed_ Black Hayate, right?"

Al's head pivoted slowly to face the Colonel, death in his eyes. If that poor puppy had actually gone three days with no food...

Roy hesitated, "I was too drunk to remember..." he said, "But I-I'm sure Hawkeye will feed him once she gets him back! So there's no need to worry!"

Ed narrowed his eyes and started towards the man, but his brother caught him around the chest and held him in place.

"Colonel?" Al asked sweetly over Ed's shoulder, "Do you remember that conversation we had yesterday? You know, the one where my hands became acquainted with your larynx?" His smile widened, "I think you may want to rethink your answer."

Roy held the dog in front of his face as a shield. "Err... I mean... of _course_ I did," he answered, cringing.

Maes leaned closer to Roy, slowly so as to avoid attracting the brothers' attention, and whispered, "Good thinking there." At least this proved that Roy wasn't a _total_ idiot afterall.

"Yeah! That's it!" Roy continued, encouraged, "Of course I fed the dog. I mean... what _terrible_ person would even _think_ of treating this _adorable_ dog badly?" Roy asked, rubbing the nervous dog against his cheek.

Al let go of his brother and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, then turned back to the older man, "That's what I thought you said."

Roy forced a nervous smile as the dog gave a whine.

Edward sighed and held out a hand to scratch behind the small dog's ears, but then he paused with his hand hovering mid-air.

"Hey..." Ed said slowly, cocking his head to the left and studying the puppy intently, "Did...Black Hayate always have that brown patch on his paw?"

Roy shook his head, his face paling. "N-no... Black Hayate was only black and white..." he said, "Wh-why?"

"...Because Black Hayate definitely has a brown spot _now_." Ed replied slowly.

Hughes sniffed contemptuously, "No, he doesn't." He nodded firmly. "And I'm appalled that you'd joke about such a thing, Edward."

"No..." Al recanted, leaning in to get a closer look, "There's definitely a brown—"

_"I see nothing!_" Hughes yelled hysterically.

"M-maybe it's just dirt... I mean he _was_ running around the city..." Roy suggested.

"You're right, you're right!" Hughes said brightly, "Must just be dirt. We can rub that right off..."

With that he pushed the boys out of the way and wedged his way in front of Roy. He rubbed at the small paw with the corner of his jacket. There was no way this wasn't Black Hayate. The world couldn't possibly be_ that _cruel.

...Could it?

But as the spot refused to be rubbed away, Maes's scrubbing became more frantic to the point where the puppy whined in protest at the harsh treatment.

Edward slapped Hughes upside the head and snapped, "That's enough!"

"Maybe the Lieutenant won't notice." Roy tried, "I mean, it's _only_ a spot... The dog looks exactly the same otherwise, right?" he said, trying to cling to any hope that he could.

Ed raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Somehow I don't think that will work, Colonel."

"Yeah," Al said, an edge to his voice. "Let's test it." An ominous silence and then, "Hayate, sic him!" The boy commanded sternly, pointing to the Colonel's horrified face. The puppy whined in confusion, then turned slowly to follow the path of the finger, and licked the man's check happily.

...It was never going to work. Black Hayate might have been an adorable little puppy, but Hawkeye had trained him to go for the jugular early on.

Roy smiled, holding the puppy. "Well, I don't know what else to do," he said, "But at least Hawkeye could train him to attack. It'll give her something to do!"

Ed snorted belligerently, "What are you going to tell her, that Hayate suffered a head injury?"

"No, no..." Maes said slowly, considerately, "This might actually work. We'll tell Hawkeye we're on the dognapper's tail. And that we found, from recovering this little guy over here, that he seems to be after puppies that fit Black Hayate's description..." He nodded. "It would have the added benefit of making Hawkeye believe she wasn't targeted specifically."

" I see..." Roy said, "It's _genius_!"

Hughes smiled insanely. "I know, isn't it?" And then he broke off into a mad cackle.

The brothers stood awkwardly between the two giggling men, exchanged cautious glances, and then—as one—turned tail and ran from the madness. After all, they could have been wrong about it being in the water. It might've been air borne.

Roy grinned, "All right, let's go tell her!" he cheered.

Maes glared and then smacked Roy upside the head. "And where," Hughes questioned slowly, "would you have found the time to go out, chase a criminal, find a dog, and uncover a plot in the ten minutes since you went to go 'help the Elrics'?"

Maes sighed, "Come to my office with me. Then, just before the end of the day, come back with the puppy."

Roy nodded, "Okay..." he answered, carrying the puppy along with him.

He was getting out of doing his paperwork _and_ spending time with his best friend, while avoiding the love of his life from killing him... Today might be a good day after all!

As Maes led the way to his office, he watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. And if Roy's pleased smile was anything to go by, the man was being _far_ too optimistic on this whole situation's likely outcome.

* * *

After the Elrics had fled, they immediately holed themselves up in the library—their safe haven when in Central. Surrounded by books, the smell of old leather, and yellowing paper, they were able to calm down.

"Nii-san?" Alphonse questioned from his spot at his brother's side, the both of them nearly buried under a pile of books, "Can we never have anything to do with these people outside of the office ever again?" A beat. "Ever?"

Ed hunched further over his book in an attempt not to hiss at his little brother. "You were the one that made us get involved in the first place!"

Al gulped. "Well...Yeah, but..."

_...Mei..._

_...Winry..._

"...Okay, Al."

* * *

Winry walked by Mei's side. "I wonder where those boys are..." she thought before answering her own question, "Wait... where _else_ would they be?" She mentally smacked herself for her carelessness.

Turning to her walking companion, she smiled and pointed to the building behind her. "How about we hit the library for a second?"

Mei blinked at her companion's sudden remark, then blinked again once she processed the words. "Are we allowed to go in there? I thought those building were restricted?"

"Two cute girls like us can get in easy!" Winry said, "Just watch..."

She went up to the stairs towards the guards. "Hey! Do you know where a girl could..._y'know_...pick up a book or two?"

"Um...W-well, that is..." Ryan trailed off uncertainly. He wasn't supposed to let anyone in but State Alchemists. It was a matter of national security and _he_ had been charged with that duty. But…

Damn, the little blonde in front of him was a cutie. This just wasn't fair! ...Maybe he could point her to the public library down the street and then ask her for a cup of coffee...

"Y'know... some good research material...?" WInry asked, fluttering her eyelashes, "I mean... what about _this_ library? It looks pretty big... Maybe you could... _let us in_? Pretty please?" Winry asked.

"Oh..." Mei whispered wide-eyed. That might just work...

She felt a little uncomfortable with the idea, but if it would enable her to see Alphonse-sama...

She approached the shorter of the two guards brightly and looked up at him with the eyes that used to get her whatever she desired in court. "Hello, soldier-san." She smiled coyly up at the young man through her lashes, "You look dashing in that uniform..."

Jim looked down at her, "Y-you really think so?" he stammered, "Well... you're pretty cute yourself..."

Mei giggled and glided ever so slowly closer to the man's side, then stared up at him and batted her eyes adoringly.

"W-well, ladies..." Ryan addressed the two, gulping and straightening his shoulders. Life was so unfair...

"I'm afraid that only authorized military personal are allowed in this building, b-but if you want there's a—" He cut off there, because a small but impossibly hard fist took that moment to collide with his face.

* * *

Edward Elric considered himself a pretty laid back guy. So he got a little upset when people mocked him, so what? Didn't everybody? For the most part, he was calm and thought things through in a very logical and scientific manner. He carefully considered all consequences before acting.

But this? This just wasn't acceptable.

He was calmly walking out of the Central library next to his beloved little brother when what does he see? That damned _Ryan_ hitting on an innocent girl like Winry! He always knew there was something off about that guy...

So here he was, standing over the guard's unconscious body, the sounds of Alphonse teaching the other bastard a lesson floating distantly to his ears, and standing face-to-face with the girl of his dreams...

Oh crap.

Winry looked at Ed absolutely horrified. "What was _that_ for, Ed?!" she asked, kneeling down to help the guard up, after all, it was partially her fault that he got hit…but she'd _never_ admit that.

Winry eyed Ed, looking for an answer. "_WELL_?" she asked, drawing her wrench from her back pocket.

Al wasn't quite sure what the feeling that was coursing through his body was. He had a suspicion it might be "murderous intent." Yeah... that seemed about right.

So, in the fashion of teenaged boys everywhere, Al followed his gut and lunged at the bastard. He'd teach him to mess with _his_ girl...

Mei stared on in horror as Alphonse-sama beat the nice man she had been talking to into the ground. Though on the other hand...he was fighting to defend her honor...

"Go Alphonse-sama!" Mei cheered, just on this side of swooning.

Jim covered his head with his arms and begged through a bloodied lip, "H-hey... I didn't mean any trouble! _She_ was hitting on me!" He stammered, "I swear!"

His eye twitching, Al screamed, "What did you just say about Mei-chan?!" He rushed forward to strike him with an uppercut to the jaw. "She's not that type of girl!!!" he informed the downed man sternly.

On the other side of the stairs, Ed backed was backing slowly away from Winry. "B-but, Winry..." He stuttered, backing up slightly, "He was talking advantage of you!" He looked her in the eye and begged earnestly, "I couldn't let him treat you like that!"

"It's sweet of you to think that way, Ed, but that's no reason to use violence!" She said.

She then turned to Alphonse, "That _includes_ you, Al! We were hitting on those two guards so they'd let us into the library!"

Ed snorted. It didn't matter why Ryan had done it, it was _more_ than enough reason to use violence.

"...Oh," Al laughed sheepishly, slowly climbing off the guard's prone body.

Behind him, Mei pouted. She had been enjoying watching Alphonse-sama fight the man. Though... she supposed it wasn't as much fun once the guard had passed out anyway.

Winry glanced at Ed's sullen face. "I _mean_ it, Ed!" she shouted, "THAT'S how you damage my beautiful automail!"

Ed blink, dumbfounded. "_That's _not how I break the automail. I mean, metal fist to face...There's a clear winner there. When the automail breaks it's because I..."

He cut off quickly and gulped, "You know what? Never mind."

Winry glowered at him, "_HOW_ do you break my automail?!" She hissed, "You better tell me, Edward Elric!" She held her wrench threateningly above her head.

"Ah, th-that is...uh..." Ed paled and stuttered, looking around frantically for an out. Any out. When none presented itself, Edward, being a particularly resourceful boy, made one himself.

"Oh my god!" He cried suddenly, pointing randomly over Winry's shoulder, "Is that Black Hayate?" And with that he whipped around, grabbed Al's hand, and bolted down the street.

Winry looked back, and when she turned around, she spotted Ed and Al sprinting away at top speed.

"GET BACK HERE!" She shouted, running after them, wrench in hand.


	9. So You Want to Meet New People

A/N: I Am so sorry for getting this up late! Unfortunately, life got in the way of this post being on time. But, hey, it's here now, right? ^.^  


* * *

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and settled in for a good, quality sulk. He sat back in the restaurant booth they were seated at and glared down at the table.

Damn automail dragging him down. He rubbed irritably at the bump on his head where Winry's wrench had impacted. He was sure he could outrun Winry (_and_ her damn wrench) if he only had his arm and leg back.

"So..." Al said nervously, grasping his spoon tightly and trying not to fidget under the girls' hard eyes, "How...was your night at Miss Hawkeye's?"

"It was good." Winry answered, feeling rather satisfied with herself, "Ms. Hawkeye is very nice, as usual. But I could tell that she missed her dog... though any woman would."

"Oh, yes. " Mei said softly, "The poor woman tried to hide it, but she's very much broken-hearted."

...And now the guilt. Yes, Edward Elric was a pro in the guilt department, and WInry had just brought the heat. Ed shifted uncomfortably.

...Damn Al anyway.

But, Winry... He really wanted Winry to like him...

Al groaned under his breath and tried not to look too much like a villain. He was sure he failed. But, _Mei_...

Winry glanced at the brothers, and hid a smirk. "Yeah, she was _extremely_ broken-hearted. I mean... I wouldn't've have been surprised if she had been crying herself to sleep. I felt so bad for her..." she added, glancing sideways at Mei.

"That is right," the small girl nodded firmly, "We must do our best to recover the pup as soon as possible."

Ed and Al exchanged a look and then Ed let out a weak, "Of course."

Edward was very glad he didn't believe in hell, or else he was sure he'd be heading straight for it.

"So, what are you two planning on doing?" She asked, switching her gaze between them, "I mean, you left Mei and me behind to go to the _library_! What could be _so_ important, that you leave us behind and forget about Miss Hawkeye's dog? For that matter, what _were_ you studying in there?!"

"W-well, uh...we were..."

"Looking up dog breeds!" Al cut in swiftly. Ed bumped his brother's knee under the table in silent thanks. "Yeah....So it, uh... it turns out that Black Hayate is a rare breed that could be worth a lot of money. It's possible that's why he was taken."

Winry glanced at Mei once again in silent suspicion, "Oh _really_?" She asked, "What ___kind_ of dog is he then?"

"He's a..." Al faltered, but quickly turned to his brother, "Nii-san, how was it pronounced again?"

Ed blinked, but caught on with admirable speed. He sighed in very realistic exasperation, "Al, come _on_. Sometimes you're such a putz... You can speak Latin fluently but you can't even remember how to pronounce 'Polish Owczarek Nizinny'?"

Al shrugged theatrically, "Happens to the best of us."

Winry nodded, only slightly satisfied with the boy's answers. "Okay," she said, "But do you have any idea where they would've brought the dog? I mean... that only makes the situation more serious!"

"That's true," Al said, warming to the subject, "But it can also be a good thing. First of all, it would mean that the dognapper isn't interested in hurting Hayate. And second, there isn't exactly a large market for hugely expensive dogs. It actually narrows down where we'd have to look."

"But what if they're interested in the dog's fur?" Winry asked, her eyes filling with worried tears, "There _are_ some sickos out there!"

Al choked and sputtered. "I...I'm sure that's not..." He swallowed harshly, "I mean, I'm sure that's not why Hayate was taken. We'll get him back safe and sound."

"And fed." Ed muttered under his breath.

"Are you _sure_?" She asked, still looking unsettled now that the idea had planted itself in her head.

Mei glanced nervously at the others. She sure hoped the puppy would be fine. In the picture she had seen, he had seemed so sweet...

"Of course!" Ed assured quickly. "We won't let anything happen to that dog. We'll make sure he gets home safe."

Al nodded firmly. "Yeah, so please don't worry."

Winry nodded, "Okay, but how are you going to get him back? Do you have _any_ leads on this dognapper?"

The brothers glanced at each other. "...Not yet," Al replied slowly, "but in our defense, we've only been here two days."

"True..." Winry agreed, "But perhaps you could talk to the Lieutenant after she's finished with work... Maybe she got a glimpse of the person."

"Sure," Ed agreed easily, "We were planning to do that from the start." But inside, Edward wasn't nearly so at peace with the idea of talking with Hawkeye.

He was sure that with one look at his (guilty!) face, she'd know immediately, and then shoot him.

The smile on his face tried to morph into a grimace, and he only held the expression back through sheer will-power.

Winry smiled, "That's good." She said, "It sounds like you have everything planned out! I'm surprised Colonel Mustang or Mr. Hughes aren't doing anything about it."

"Oh they're doing something about it all right..." Al said brightly but with a nearly painful edge.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"La la la~, la-la, la-la-la!" Hughes hummed happily, balancing a pencil precariously on his lip. After a few minutes of this, he spun around in his chair to face his secretary. "Hey, Amanda! Did I tell you about the time Elysia..."

* * *

Ed's eyebrow twitched. Knowing those two idiots... "I'm sure they're doing all they can."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that." Winry answered, "I just hope that Miss Hawkeye gets her dog safe and sound."

"Don't worry about that Winry," Ed said genuinely, for perhaps the first time during the conversation, "I'm sure Hayate will be just fine."

Winry gave a smile, "That's really sweet of you, Ed." she said, matching his sincerity.

A dark blush spread over the bridge of Ed's nose. "I-it is?" he asked in a squeak.

Al watched his brother's discomfort with an amused smile, but jumped when a small hand closed over his knuckles.

Mei smiled shyly and let her fingers weave through Al's. "It really is very kind of you and Edward-kun to help Miss Hawkeye, Alphonse-sama."

"Oh, well, that is..." Al didn't find blushing so funny when _he_ was the one doing it. And all he could think as Mei squeezed his hand gently was, '_Weights, weights, weights. Gotta find some weights and get some damn muscle...'_

Winry nodded, shifting a bit closer to Edward's side. "Uh-huh..." she said, "I mean, you're always helping people... There are moments sometimes, where I wish I could be more like you." She giggled to herself, "I feel so useless sometimes, always waiting for you two to come back home... most often with broken automail."

"Really, Winry, it's nothing..." Ed laughed weakly and tried not to let the unintentional guilt trip get to him. After all, he was only playing along with the two older men to get Winry to like him, and they really were going to get Hayate back safely.

And besides...Mustang and Hughes had _told them to do it_. And wasn't he supposed to listen to his elders, or some junk like that?

Winry just smiled as she took a quiet sip of the water in front of her.

"So, um... You wanna order something?" Ed asked the others after an awkward pause.

"Yeah!" Al cheered, "I want a burger! And a milkshake! And—" Since regaining his body, Al had quickly rediscovered the joy of stuffing his face.

Mei smiled at Alphonse coyly, "Alphonse-sama, I have never tried a 'milkshake'..." She watched him from under fluttering eyelashes, "May I share yours?"

* * *

When Amanda finally excused herself and hurried off to 'deliver some files,' Maes turned back to face Roy. "Jeeze, I thought she'd never leave. Now, what are we going to do?"

Roy looked at Hughes. "I have _no_ idea." he said, "The Elrics and their girls are nowhere in sight, but _where_ could Black Hayate have gone? The dog is trained to come back here!"

"Hmm...you're right. Why hasn't Hayate found his way back here?" He scratched at his stubble in thought, "Is it possible that...he was dognapped _again_ after you dognapped him?"

Roy's eyes widened and he scoffed. "That's _ridiculous_..." he said, "Something like that would never happen."

"You're probably right," Hughes conceded, "Though...stranger things_ have_ happened."

Roy nodded as he pondered the idea. "That _is_ true..." he said, "But I don't want to spend time looking for a dognapper that _doesn't_ exist."

"Very true. That would just be a waste of time." Maes gave his friend a hearty slap on the back, "So get on out in the streets with a piece of stake and hunt that pup down!" Hughes encouraged happily.

Roy looked at his friend in awe, wincing at the hard slap on the back. "That's _ridiculous_!" he said, "I might as well walk around in a scented steak _costume_ to get her dog's attention!"

"Wow...That's a _great_ idea, Roy! I am reminded again of why it's _you_ we're setting up to be Fuhrer! Such dedication! Such enthusiasm for life!" Hughes stood and pushed Roy forcefully towards the door, "Now go on, Roy Mustang! Go get that dog!"

He called out from behind the door he had closed in Roy's face, "There's a costume shop on 4th Street!"

"B-b-but!" Roy tried to protest, but the door was closed before he could say anything else.

God... What he _did_ to win her over...

"Okay... this will be the last time I ever _consciously_ humiliate myself in public..." He muttered to himself as he headed to the costume shop.

Back in his office, Maes sighed, then smiled. At last Roy was getting what was coming to him.

* * *

"I'll probably get a salad." Winry said, not extremely hungry. Despite all the strenuous work she did, she was used to eating very little...

Ed coughed, "A _salad_? Oh come on! What, do you think you're getting fat or something?"

Winry shot him a glare, "Are you _implying_ that I'm getting fat, Edward?!" she growled, though hurt filled her eyes.

Ed sputtered in horror. He knew that _that _expression always brought pain with it's appearance. "No! I'm saying you can eat whatever you want because you're_ not _fat!" He smiled thinly, "Just...just calm down, and...and I'll...buy you... pie. _Good_ pie. Now put the wrench down..."

Winry gave a snort as she pocketed the wrench once again. "Okay... but you don't have to buy it for me. I'm not too hungry anyway." she said, a smile returning her face.

"Nah..." Ed waved a hand and tried to play down the blush that had spread over his face _again _at Winry's smile, "I'll buy it for you. After all," he added with a knowing nod of the head, "there's always room for pie."

Winry didn't know what to say, but only hid her own blush as well. She nodded, "Okay Edward... if you insist."

Ed blushed even darker and spun around in his seat, "Waiter!"

Winry followed Ed's gaze silently.

When the woman walked over he began, "Yeah, so...we want four slices of apple pie—"

"Five slices!" Al piped in.

"—And two burgers—"

"Three burgers!"

"—And a cheeseburger—"

"Two cheeseburgers!" Came the expected call.

"—A milkshake—"

"Three milkshakes!"

"—And a salad."

There was a pause, but no more comments were forthcoming. "So, yeah..." Ed ended awkwardly, "That's it."

Winry smiled, putting her hands on the table and glancing around, taking in her surroundings. There weren't too many people around, but it was interesting enough to watch them... Besides, she didn't want to give Ed _too_ much of a hint at her interest.

* * *

Roy walked into the costume shop. _God... am I really doing this?_

Roy sighed, going over to the desk. "So... I need help looking for something for a...a play." he said, trying to keep his dignity in check.

The woman looked up and gave a smile, "What _kind_ of play? A musical? A tragic romance? A comedy?" she questioned.

_It's a _tragic romance_ all right..._"Uh... actually its an... _educational_ play." He said, "And I need a _steak_ costume..."

* * *

Mei watched as Al ate his meal with all the enthusiasm of a vacuum cleaner, a burger in one hand and a slice of pie in the other, and gave a dreamy sigh.

Alphonse-sama had such a healthy appetite!

Winry watched the younger girl and hid a smile. They were cute... she couldn't deny that fact. If only Edward could think that _she_ was cute... that ignorant bastard. Oh well... he'd see... One day she'd get a cute mechanic boyfriend... _then_ he'd realize what he had missed out on!

As Ed suspiciously watched Mei watching Al, a sudden chill ran down his back.

He turned his head to look around inconspicuously, but didn't see anything that should give him such a bad feeling...

"HEY! I didn't know you were here!"

Winry turned her head to feel a huge pair of arms wrap around her tightly. "Aaron?" she asked, looking up at the larger boy. He was _much_ taller than Ed.

The boy, Aaron, beamed. "What are you doing here in Central? Everyone back in Rush Valley has been waiting for you to come back!" he said, "_Especially_ me!" He pulled her into another embrace.

Winry smiled, standing up and returning the hug happily. "I know! I'm so sorry... but Granny's been busy lately with customers and has needed me back at the shop for a while." she said, "But I'll be back soon! I promise!"

Ed stumbled upright from his chair and stuttered, "Wha-who are_ you_?"

At the commotion, Al looked up from his meal. After quickly assessing that no one was in danger of being mauled and/or doing the mauling, he shrugged and took another bite of hamburger.

Before Aaron could answer, Winry cuddled up against the taller boy, a plan instantly forming in her head.

_I'll make him jealous... and ____then__ he'll see!_

"Oh... this is Aaron Willard. He's an automail mechanic with me in Rush Valley. He's the nicest guy... and he's so smart... and _tall_." she said, smiling happily up at Aaron.

Aaron smiled, reaching a hand out for a handshake while the other draped over Winry's shoulders. "It's nice to meet you," he said happily.

Edward stared down in detached confusion at the hand that had suddenly grasped his and was now moving it up and down.

_She said he's__** tall**__. Tall. I can't compete with that..._

He watched the other boy's hand for a few more seconds before gripping back. Hard.

With his _right_ hand.

The boy's smile slowly broke into a slight grimace.

Winry pulled Aaron out of Ed's death grip, watching the boy as he held his hand painfully. "So Aaron... what are _you_ doing here in Central?" she asked curiously, glaring angrily at Ed for a moment.

"I'm just running a few errands." he said, "There are many things that Rush Valley has that no other place has, but that also means that there are some things that can't be found in Rush Valley, so I'm here to gather a few things."

Winry smiled, linking her arm with his, "Perhaps I could go with you and we could... _y'know_... catch up? Maybe catch some dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Ed said with sudden cheer, pushing between the two of them and throwing an arm over Winry's shoulder. "I've spent a lot of time in Central. If you two are by yourselves, you'll just both end up lost!"

_And this way_, Ed thought crossly, _I can keep an eye on the little bugger._

Winry gave Ed an odd look, but the feel of his arm over her shoulder was unusually comforting.

Aaron looked surprised for a second, and then beamed, "Sounds like a great idea!" he said happily, "What do you think, Winry?"

"I think it's a great idea," she said.

"Great!" Ed enthused, "Let's pay the check and get going!"

_And get rid of this creep_, he finished mentally.

Winry nodded, "Okay." she said.

Aaron gave a smile, moving after the blond pair, practically bumping up against Edward.

Ed sent a suspicious glance Aaron's way, but decided to leave well enough alone. At least if Aaron was next to him, he wasn't next to Winry.

The trio had made it almost to the door before Edward realized Mei and his little brother were still sitting and making eyes at each other. "Come on!" He called as he made his way out of the restaurant.

Al glanced up from the milkshake he and Mei were sharing. "Huh?"

Mei slurped at the sweet drink happily. They were sharing a drink, so in a way...it was like she was _kissing_ Alphonse-sama.

When Al turned to face the others, Mei ducked her head and blushed. What had she just thought? That was horribly improper. She was such an _idiot!_

From inside, the waitress yelled angrily, "Are you little brat's trying to skimp out on the check?" She gave them a severe look, "We don't take kindly to that here."

"Of course not!" Aaron piped up quickly, "I was just getting my wallet!" He pulled out the appropriate amount of currency and laid it on the table with the check.

Winry smiled, "That's so nice of you, Aaron!" she said happily.

"Yeah," Ed fumed, "_Nice._"

* * *

TBC.


	10. So You Think You've Made a Friend

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I've got something important to say, so please pay attention. We have been posting this story very quickly, and we are coming to the point where we are catching up to posting more than we have written. Therefore, we have put up a poll in our profile where you can vote on weither we should continue to post normal length chapters once every two weeks, or short chapters every week.

Please give some thought to what you would prefer and then go rock the vote. XD

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Yeah," Ed fumed, "Nice."

* * *

Aaron smiled as he glanced once again at Ed. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Winry watched them. She had noticed them bumping up against each other before; it made a bad feeling pulse through her stomach.

"Sure, everything's peachy. Now let's get going already," Edward groused. He put one hand on the small of Winry's back to push her out the door, and thereby situated himself firmly between the two mechanics.

Winry smiled lightly at feeling Ed's hand on her back. "So... where should we go?" she asked, glancing at Aaron. She decided that she'd still ignore Ed… just to see what would happen.

"Wherever you want to go." Aaron said, moving towards Edward and bumping into him again, throwing a causal hand over the shorter boy's shoulder.

When the larger boy banged into him again, Ed stumbled and had only a moment to curse huge, clumsy giants before his momentum pushed him into Winry.

Winry glanced back at Ed to see the two boys looking at each other. It was then that realization hit her...

She had just introduced the boy of her dreams to one of her best (gay) friends.

_Oh... my...God..._

Aaron gave a smile, "Sorry..." he apologized, a blush appearing on his face, seemingly from embarrassment.

Ed sent a nasty glare in the big lugs direction and shook off the stray hand before straightening up and turning back to the blonde girl. "I'm sorry, Winry." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Winry looked uncomfortable but hid it quickly. "It's okay, Ed," she said and kept walking. She would _definitely_ have to speak with Alphonse about this...

Ed cleared his throat and asked awkwardly, "What do you guys want to see?"

"Well…"Aaron said, instantly bubbling with energy, "I heard there was a fountain in the center of town! I was wondering if we could stop by and see it!" he exclaimed, looking at Ed and Winry.

Winry smiled, "That sounds wonderful!" she said, "C'mon, let's go!" She quickened her pace, Aaron by her side.

Ed raised a brow as he watched the two quickly retreating backs. "Well, okay. We can see it if you want," He called out after them, "But you're going in the wrong direction!"

He shook his head in exasperation. _Tourists._

Aaron looked back with a sheepish grin. "Really?" he asked, stopping Winry with a hand on her shoulder.

Winry laughed, looking up at Aaron. "We're so silly!" she said, leaning against him as he joined in, laughing with her.

Ed watched the two in their moment of laughter and felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed thickly and turned on his heel to lead them to the fountain.

Winry smiled, "C'mon, let's go catch up to him." She whispered to her friend.

Aaron nodded.

* * *

Al noticed that the others had moved far ahead and were nearly out of sight. He turned to Mei and said, "We should hurry. If we lose them in the crowd we won't be able to find them again."

Mei nodded quickly. "Of course, Alphonse-sama," She agreed readily and sped her steps.

"Hey..." Al said slowly, looking at the milling crowd around them, "Do you see them?"

Mei, who up until that point hadn't been focusing on much beyond Alphonse's hair blowing in the afternoon breeze, blinked and looked around quickly.

She grasped Al's hand nervously and moved closer to the boy's side. "No... I don't."

Al sighed, "I was afraid of that." He looked around but couldn't find his brother or the others anywhere. _Damn my short stature; if I was tall like I used to be, I could spot them over the crowd._

When Al just shifted and bit his lip, Mei tugged at his hand. "Alphonse-sama, what will we do?"

"W-well," the boy stuttered in surprise. He knew he had to take charge: this went right along with being manly and getting muscles. Girls liked men with a take-charge attitude.

"We...should take a side path. That way we can get out of the crowd and meet them at our destination." He nodded firmly; that made sense. "So...um...where were they headed?"

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"...Damnit."

* * *

Winry walked between the two boys. "Are you sure you know where you're going, Edward?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he called over his shoulder without glancing at her. "It's only a few blocks from Central HQ."

Aaron looked at him slightly confused, "Why would you know Central HQ?" he questioned curiously.

The sheer ridiculousness of the question caused Ed to pause and look back at Aaron.

"How would I know Central HQ?" He shook his head. "How could I _not_ know Central HQ? I've worked there for the past two years."

Aaron's eyes widened, "Wait... you're not one of the _Elric Brothers_ are you?" he gasped.

Ed turned completely around to face the other boy, his face screwed up in confusion. "...Yes?" he tried slowly, unsure of what Aaron was asking.

"I can't believe it!" Aaron squealed, "I-I've heard so much about you!! You're AMAZING! Can I take your automail apart? I'll put it back, I promise! I just wanna see how it works!"

Ed snarled in instinctive territorial rage. It was_ his _automail. Only _he _was allowed to break it ,and only _Winry _was allowed to touch it.

"No." He snapped shortly and tried not to growl.

"Ed, that's not very nice! Aaron's a very accomplished mechanic!" She argued, seeing the hurt look on her friend's face.

Ed recoiled as if she'd slapped him. Those ten words had hurt more than all the wrenches Winry had ever thrown.

After all, all those injuries had been in the name of keeping his automail,_ Winry's_ automail, in good condition. Not because she wanted to...to _share it_ with some strange boy she'd picked up.

"...Fine," He said faintly, "You can look at it if you want..."

Aaron shook his head, "No, it's okay..." he said, "I just get overzealous sometimes. I'm sure Winry could lend me some blueprints."

Winry looked up at him, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Aaron gave her a reassuring smile, and pulled her into another embrace. "Yeah, its fine, Winry," he whispered.

Ed went cold at the sight of the two. They looked so happy and... and _cuddly_.

It wasn't fair. _He_ was supposed to have a chance with Winry. It just wasn't _fair._

Ed blinked. Had he really just had such a childish thought? He shook his head in disbelief. Since when was life ever _fair_? He had learned early in life that if you wanted something you had to take it with your own hands.

With that thought firmly in mind, he straightened his shoulders and marched over to the two. He grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her away from the boy. "Come on, we should go," he said stiffly.

He turned, pulling Winry after him without pausing to let her reorient herself.

That was it. He was going to study until he was the best damn automail mechanic Winry had ever seen. No, that she'd ever _heard_ of! And then Aaron would see where he stood.

Winry looked at Ed in shock. "We can't just _leave_ Aaron here!" she exclaimed, "Besides, we barely got to check out the fountain!"

"Could I at least take a picture with you, Winry?" Aaron asked hopefully, feebly pulling out a camera from his pocket.

"No!" Ed cried before he could stop himself. He knew he had just made himself seem like an idiot, but... the thought of Winry and _that boy _hugging in front of the Central City fountain... It was a damned romance spot for tourist couples...

"I'll...I'll be in a picture with you." He finished awkwardly. He forced a smile to his lips and enticed, "That way you can show all your friends that you met the Fullmetal Alchemist..."

For a moment Winry looked absolutely horrified, but she bit her lip to keep herself from looking any more stupid than she felt.

Aaron looked at Ed, startled. "Really? You'd do that?" he asked, a grin spreading over his face, "That would be great, Ed. Thanks! Come on, let's go over here and take it. The lighting is best over here!"

"Oh, uh, sure," Ed blinked; he hadn't thought Aaron would accept him as a substitute so easily... "Where did you want me to stand?"

"If you could stand over here..." Aaron chirped happily, positioning Ed in the desired position.

As Winry watched the scene, she bit her lip... There was just something wrong about this...

"Now, Winry... Could _you_ take the photo?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Winry nodded uneasily, "Of course..." she said. But every second that went by as they took that picture, her theory became more legit.

She was losing him...

Ed shifted uncomfortably and gave a strained smile at the camera. But as Aaron swung an arm around his back while Winry got the picture in focus, Ed shifted away from the taller youth.

Did the guy really have to be that close for the picture? He knew he had volunteered to put himself on display like this, but really, it was—

—WHERE EXACTLY HAD THAT BASTARD JUST PUT HIS HAND?!?

Winry paled. She had seen the entire thing... and to her surprise, Ed didn't pull away and react violently as he always did.

It was official... they were _together._

Winry snapped the pictures, eager to get it over with. Something just seemed wrong about seeing Ed with another person...especially a _guy_ that she knew. She shuddered visibly at the very thought. "Do you think that's enough?" she inquired.

Aaron nodded, taking the camera from her and hugging her again. "Yes, its fabulous!" he enthused.

"Y-yeah...fabulous..." Ed whispered brokenly.

What...what had just happened? He had thought that the boy had just... But Aaron was acting so normally... Could it have been an accident?

...It hadn't _felt_ like an accident. Ed shuddered and looked to Winry, "Winry? C-can we leave now?" He didn't like that Aaron kid. Not at _all_. "Please?" he added hopefully.

Winry couldn't speak for a moment, but only nodded.

Aaron must've seen the hesitation on her face because he smiled and pulled her into another hug. "It's okay, Winry," he said, "I have to get going myself! But it _was_ wonderful hanging out with you guys!"

Winry forced a nervous smile, "Thanks... it was great seeing you too..." she answered as she pulled away, and Aaron started to make his way back down the road.

Ed gave a relieved sigh as he watched the strange boy walk away. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that damn giant clinging on to Winry anymore.

"Okay," He announced, "let's get out of here. Al, we have to..." He trailed off, looking around himself in confusion. "...Al?"

Winry had been so distracted she didn't realize that the taller Elric was no longer with them. After all, the boys were _always_ together. "Wait, you _lost_ Alphonse?" she asked, growing worried.

"No, I didn't_ lose_ him!" Ed snapped, looking around for the younger boy frantically. "I mean...he's fifteen years old. He'll be fine." He gulped, eyes bleak, "I hope..." He took a deep, fortifying breath, and then asked, "Did you see where he went, Mei?"

A beat.

"...Mei?"

As Ed murmured her name, a thought both terrifying and inspiring ran through Winry's head.

"Edward... do you think they might've..._eloped_?" she wondered, glancing at the older Elric.

"What?!" Ed shrieked, whipping around to face the girl.

"B-but that would mean..." He trailed off and slowly collapsed to his knees. "That would mean that—" he was cut off by a sob and buried his face in his sleeve. "T-they just GROW UP SO FAST, WINRY! SO FAST!" He continued, oblivious to Winry's disbelieving stare, "My little, baby brother's all grown up!"

He sniffled but then stilled, his hunched form eerily quiet.

"...Without me." His head snapped up and he lunged to his feet. "Without me! No baby brother of mine is getting married without me there to see it!" He declared hotly.

Winry gave a mental sigh. True, it _was_ Alphonse... but she was almost disappointed at how fast he seemed to forget about her. "Let's go find him, then." she said, trying to get her mind off of her own, one-sided dilemma.

"Right!" Ed said, with one fist clenched in the air, then he rushed to Winry, grabbed her by the hand, and ran off in a likely direction.

Winry blushed deeply as Ed grabbed her hand, and she ran to keep up pace with him.

"So," Ed screamed over the wind buffeting them, "If you were getting married, where would _you_ go?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" She asked, "I want to marry an _idiot_!"

Ed looked to her in confusion, "What?" he called, "I can't hear you when you mutter like that, Winry."

"Don't worry about it!" Winry said, a deep, embarrassed blush covering her face, "Just think about Al! You don't want to miss his wedding, do you?!"

"No!" He cried, devastated, "I can't miss Al's wedding! Who else is going to walk him down the aisle?"

With the mental picture of a dejected Al waiting for him urging him on, Edward sped his steps. He nearly tripped in his rush, but righted himself quickly and continued on.

Winry winced as he dragged her along. His grip was unusually rough, but she couldn't blame him... Al was involved.

"Al!" he called, turning his head every which way, trying to spot his errant brother. "Where are you?"

He stopped short and whipped around when he heard a familiar voice, but stumbled once again, forcing him to cling to Winry's shoulder to stay upright.

He blinked slowly, "Ah...sorry, Winry...I think...," He shook his head, as if to clear a fog, "I think I heard Al's voice around here somewhere..."

Winry glanced around, and her eyes dilated as she saw the pair sitting contentedly at the mouth of an alleyway. "Ed! Over there!" she said, motioning towards the younger couple.

"AL!!!"

Alphonse looked up from his half finished ice cream cone in alarm at his brother's shriek, body tensed for an attack. The only time his brother ever screamed like that was when someone was about to—

His thoughts were harshly interrupted when Edward came hurtling into his chest at top speed, knocking the air from his lungs. He coughed and wrapped an arm around his brother's back to steady the shorter boy. "Nii-san, what—?"

"Oh, Al!" Ed rambled quickly, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? I would have supported you! I promise I would've and--"

He cut off when noticed Mei, who was staring at him in alarm.

"Sister!" He cried joyfully, scrambling off of Al only to land half in Mei's lap, "Welcome to the family!"

And then he hugged her.

Winry's blood froze in her veins when the unlikely couple embraced. He was gay... _and_ he was hugging another woman?!

It was almost too much for her to handle. Gripping her wrench tightly in her hand, she went to leave the alley with tears in her eyes.

As Al watched his brother embrace the love of his own life, all he could think was: _What the hell does Nii-san think he's doing?!? I'll kill him! I'll kill him!_

But just when he was moving to put his fist through his elder's face, he noticed Winry turn on her heel to and march away.

Al debated for a minute, before growling low in his throat and deciding that his Nii-san was lucky he had such a forgiving little brother. He stood stiffly and followed Winry, catching her by the elbow just before she made it out of the alley.

"Winry..."

* * *

"E-Edward-san?" Mei stuttered, drawing away from the boy. She pushed him back and stood quickly while he was disoriented. "W-what are you doin—?"

Ed glomped her mid-sentence, spinning her around and a tight, affectionate hug. "I'm so happy!" He cheered, stumbled backward over his own feet, and quickly corrected himself before he could drop Mei, "Now you and Al can..." He trailed off when he noticed Al and Winry over Mei's shoulder.

He tilted his head to the side to study the scene and rested his chin on his captive's shoulder. Winry was so pretty. And smart. And had such shiny wrenches...

He smiled and hugged Mei tighter.

_Winry..._

* * *

Winry turned around, half-expecting, half-hoping to see Ed there, but her heart fell as she only spotted Alphonse. Swallowing loudly, she turned to the younger Elric.  
"Alphonse..." she began hurriedly, "You guys love me like a sister, right?"

Al blinked, thrown by the sudden question. "W-well," he stuttered, "Y-yes, of course we do..."

"And you'd tell me anything... right?" She continued, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe that she was going to ask this... she never even saw it coming!

"Uh..." Al decided that even though the answer was _no way in hell_, it would be in everyone's best interest if he answered the way Winry obviously wanted him to.

"Sure, Winry. We'd tell you anything you had to know." Which at least wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me something about Ed..." She finally responded. She thought of every word before it left her lips. "I-is he...is he..."

She could barely say it... Saying it would mean defeat... It would mean that he would never be hers... and that was the part that hurt her the most.

"Is he what?" Al encouraged patiently. But just when the mechanic opened her moth to reply—

Mei shrieked as Edward collapsed into her. She was able to remain upright, but she wasn't strong enough to hold the boy up, and he ended up on the ground; Mei's arms barely able to cushion his head from the fall.

At Mei's scream Al turned back and, noticing his brother's sprawled form, sprinted back to his brother's side. "Nii-san!"

He checked over his brother with shaking hands, unsure what was wrong. He didn't seem to be injured, but his breathing was shallow and he was so pale...

But even unconscious he kept a firm grip on Mei's wrist.

Through panting lips, Ed whispered fuzzily, "Love you..." _Winry..._

Winry tensed as she heard the words emerge from his lips. Something wasn't right... but still, he _did_ just say that... Perhaps he wasn't gay after all. Perhaps just bi... but _still_ it didn't change the fact that he _did_ utter those words.

Maybe the thing with Aaron was just a cover... a cover for his hidden love for Mei. But still... something wasn't right.

BUT... perhaps it was that _something_ that made everything clear...

It all made sense!

Al gently pried his brother's hand from Mei's wrist and held the hand in one of his own. With the other he pressed two fingers into the hollow of the limb and felt for a pulse.

"W-we need to get Nii-san to a hospital!" He said urgently, gathering the smaller body into his arms. "His pulse is thready, and passing out like that... Nii-san needs help now!"

Mei rushed to her feet and hurried after Al's quickly retreating form, "Y-yes! Coming!"

She ran after the two boys, but paused when she realized the blonde girl wasn't following.

"Winry-san! Hurry up!"

Winry stood dumbly for a few seconds, but then nodded. "Coming!" she called out, following after them.

* * *

A/N: Go check out the poll!


	11. So You've Misplaced a Main Character

A/N: Hello again everybody! So, the results of the poll are in. We will now be updating regular sized chapters every other week. If this doesn't sit well with you, we'll leave the poll up for a while and, if things change dramatically, we will consider changing it. But for now, thank you everyone who voted! We appreciate your input!

* * *

Ed woke up in stages so gradual that he didn't realize he was awake until he had been staring at the bleach white ceiling for a good five minutes—and once he had realized it, he wished he hadn't.

He rolled onto his side with a groan, trying to make the world stop spinning while simultaneously fighting down the nausea curling in his stomach.

When he found the task impossible, he gave up and just curled into a small whimpering ball on what he belatedly recognized as a hospital bed.

This was _not_ his day.

* * *

Winry sat in the waiting room. They were only letting one person in at a time, and, of course, Al got priority.

Despite her concern for Ed's health, she couldn't help but feel angry at Ed for leading her on like that... Who did he think he _was_?

Mei shifted uncomfortably in her chair besides Winry. The girl had such a _look_ on her face...

She hesitantly broke the heavy silence between them, "Winry-san..."

Winry looked over at Mei and scowled darker. Sitting right next to her was the girl that was trying to take Edward away from her.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

Mei started at the blonde's harsh tone. "I-I just wanted to know if you were all right. With Edward-san collapsing like that..."

"No, I'm not! How can I be fine when you're trying to take them away from me?! _BOTH_ of them!" the Mechanic growled aggressively.

Mei recoiled at the other's expression but once her words registered, Mei rushed to her feet, fists balled up at her sides.

How _dare_ she! The little...little...arrgh! There were no words for the likes of this girl. If the blonde thought she could keep Alphonse-sama and her apart just because she was Edward-san's intended, she had another thing coming!

Winry huffed deeply, joining Mei on her feet. She held her wrench tightly in her hands. The Blonde Mechanic let out an animalistic growl and only just stopped herself from brandishing her weapon of choice over her head.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..._

"You can't have him!" Mei shrieked, enraged, "He's _mine!_"

The little hussy wouldn't get her claws in Alphonse-sama! She already had Edward-san!

Winry nearly lunged forward towards her opponent. "How can you even _SAY_ that?!" Winry challenged, "I've loved him for longer than you have! And better than you _ever_ will!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mei demanded. "Time doesn't matter when it comes to love! You can't just say that because you _knew him first_ you belong together!"

Then she set her shoulders and put her hands on her hips, "And you can't say you love him more! I left my country and traveled half way across Amnestris to follow him!"

* * *

"Nii-san!" Al cried, rushing to Edward's side the moment the nurse let him through the door. "Are you okay? When you collapsed like that, I—"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Ed consoled tiredly, forcing a thin smile onto his face, "I'm fine. Just a little nauseous... I'm never eating in _that _restaurant again!" He joked.

Al frowned at the other boy, "Nii-san, you don't pass out because of food poisoning twenty minutes after you ate. Besides, the rest of us are fine." He sat at the edge of the bed and reached out to grip Ed's flesh hand.

"I'm worried, Nii-san. If you're sick like mother..."

"Whoa, calm down, Al! I'm fine," Ed chastised sternly, "And if something _is_ wrong, the doctors will tell us. So until then, settle down. Okay?"

Al smiled weakly, "Yeah..."

The brothers sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before the conversation he'd started with Winry floated to the top of Al's mind.

"...Hey, Nii-san?" Al started hesitantly, "Did something weird happen between you and Winry?"

Edward turned to face his little brother, a confused expression on his face. "Not really. We just ran into one of her friends from Rush Valley... Why?"

"Well..." Al scratched the back of his head, suddenly uncomfortable, "She just started asking about you. And she said..." He trialed off uncertainly, but then forced out, "She made a point of saying that she thinks of you like a brother."

Ed's face went slack, and he stuttered a quiet, "...W-what?

Alphonse wilted under his brother's devastated look. He wanted Winry and Ed to have a chance, but if that was the way that Winry felt... Ed deserved to know.

Of course, he thought nervously as he watched Edward raise unsteadily to his feet, maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him...

"Nii-san! What are you doing?" Al begged, trying to pull Edward back onto the bed. "You have to rest!"

Ed waved his brother off angrily and snapped, "I told you I'm fine!"

At Al's wounded look, Ed sighed and said quietly, "I just...need to walk around or something. Clear my head. If Winry really does only see me like... like..."

Al's shoulders drooped at that. Edward deserved some space after hearing something like that.

"Fine," he agreed, "But only for_ ten minutes_. Then you come back and _lay down_."

Ed moved forward to bump Al's elbow fondly. "Yeah. Thanks, Al."

And with that, he left Al sitting in the bed and went to wander the halls for a few minutes.

* * *

Ed shuffled unhappily toward the waiting room, but stopped dead when he heard Winry's voice. She sounded angry; he should go see what was wrong...

But he couldn't. He just couldn't face her right now.

He turned on his heel and, disregarding his roiling stomach and swimming head, ran in the opposite direction.

After only a few minutes, he was panting form the strain on his weakened body, but instead of stopping to rest as he knew he should, he closed his eyes and only ran faster.

At least for a few seconds, before he crashed headfirst into someone.

He landed hard on his bottom and groaned, before looking up to see what he had crashed into. It was a woman; she stood over him, a worried look on her face.

"Are you all right, hon?" She asked, bending down to help him up. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you there."

Ed was tempted to demand who she thought was so short he could be stepped over, but he couldn't find he energy to bother.

"It's fine, ma'am. It was my fault."

"No, no. I should've been watching where I was going better. Here," She said, offering a hand, "I'll help you up."

"Ah," Ed laughed, "You don't have to bother. I can..." But, as it turned out, he couldn't. Just as he tried to stand a wave of vertigo hit him and he fell back to the floor.

"...Okay. Thanks."

The woman gave a wide smile, "No problem, hon." She bent down and reached one hand under his armpit, heaving him to his feet and leading him down the hall.

"Thanks again." Ed said, leaning against the woman. Hmm...actually, she seemed kind of familiar...

As they passed into a new hallway, Ed blinked and pulled up short. "Hey, this isn't the way to my room," He informed her.

The woman smiled again. "I know."

"Wha-" But then, before he could ask what she meant by that, he felt a pinch in his neck and everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls' argument was still going strong.

"Then why don't you just go back and leave us _alone_?!" Winry snarled, completely unthinking.

"Yeah?" Mei screamed, shaking with rage, "Maybe I _will_. And maybe I'll ask him to _come with me!"_

"I doubt he'd go with you!" Winry argued, "He _needs_ me!"

Mei narrowed her eyes and gave a disbelieving snort. "What could he possibly need you for that _I _couldn't do instead?"

"Winry? Mei?" Al called, wondering out to the waiting room and cutting off the girls' argument, "Did you see which way Nii-san went?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and complained, "He promised he'd only leave the room for ten minutes, but it's been almost fifteen. I'm gonna smack him one when I get my hands on him..."

"Well, he couldn't've gone too far," Winry pointed out, "Did he say where he was going? Or why he left the room?"

"Oh, uh...no. He just left." Al didn't think it would be a very good idea to tell Winry that, technically, _she_ had been the one to upset him.

Winry became worried. She wasn't sure where Ed could've gone, but something wasn't right about it.

"Did you check everywhere?"

It was then that one of the doctors came out, glancing around, and seeing Alphonse, brightened slightly. "Am I correctly in assuming that _you_ are the ones waiting for Edward Elric?" he inquired.

Al raised one incredulous eyebrow at the doctor's question. It was hard to believe he had to ask, since he and his brother were nearly identical—except for the inch and a half he had on his Nii-san, of course.

In a slightly better mode for the reminder, and from noticing no obvious signs of concern on the doctor's face, Al nodded.

"Yeah, that's us. Is Nii-san going to be okay?"

"Yes, I believe so. We had found drugs in his system, but he should be able to pass them quickly." The doctor said. However, he then became slightly hesitant... almost embarrassed. "But have you seen him anywhere? He was meant to stay in his room…" he asked, "We're still waiting on his test results, but we haven't seen him on the premises. Security has been contacted, but there seem to be very few signs of him."

Al blinked dumbly. "W-what? What do you mean _drugs_? Nii-san doesn't do drugs! And that 'he's not on the premises'? I was just with him twenty minutes ago!"

The doctor looked further embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Again, sir... we _do_ have security looking for him, but it seems that he's not in any of the testing rooms _or_ his bedroom," he said. "He hasn't discharged himself either, so we're not exactly sure. But I _assure_ you that everything will be fine!"

"How can it be fine when my Nii-san is wandering around in a drug induced stupor?!" Al demanded, "You don't know him! He runs headfirst into trouble just by _existing_ when he _isn't_ drugged!"

Al gave the doctor a disgusted look and spun to face the others. "Let's go look for Nii-san!" He said before picking a hall and taking off.

Winry nodded, following after Alphonse.

The doctor watched them go, not knowing what to say. He could only watch and hope that _someone_ found the boy.

Mei barely understood what was going on. She had been high on her own rage one minute, but then Edward-san...

With only a moment's hesitation, she took off after Winry. Some things were more important than petty grudges.

Al flew down the halls of the hospital, calling for his brother around every corner before speeding away. But after nearly fifteen minutes with no results, he was left leaning against a wall for support and panting heavily.

Damn it. Where could he _be_?

Nothing seemed right about this situation. Winry panted as she caught up to the worried Elric. Where _was_ Edward? It wasn't like him to run off like this without telling them... Then again, it wasn't like him to be on drugs either...

_What's going on?_

Mei sprinted through the halls in search of the other two. They had gotten a lead on her and she hadn't been able to catch up...

Oh, there they were. Mei speed up and made her way straight for Alphonse.

"Winry..." Al started, his voice quiet and lost, "I don't understand. Nii-san wouldn't have just wandered off—"

_CLANG!_

Mei groaned from where she lay sprawled face down on the floor.

"Mei!" Al gasped, looking to the girl's sprawled form, "Are you okay?"

She pushed herself up shakily and answered, "Yes...But what did I trip over?" She craned her head around for a better look.

The unmistakable gleam of Edward's automail caught Winry's eye, and she twitched reflexively, pulling out her wrench.

If he broke it again, she swore she'd...

"Oh my..." Al breathed, falling heavily to his knees. He tentatively reached out and pulled the automail leg into his lap.

He examined it closely, but could see no damage. The wiring and release mechanisms seemed intact… It was as if...someone had just disconnected the limb and immediately discarded it. He gulped and looked up, searching the rest of the hallway and, sure enough, on the other side of the hall...

It was Ed's arm. Just laying there on the floor like a dead thing. Al whimpered and hugged the leg closer to his chest.

Mei, crouched on her haunches, watched the boy carefully. When she followed his gaze to the metal appendage on the floor, she barely contained a gasp. "I-it might not be his!" She tried desperately, "After all, this is a hospital. There are probably many patients with artificial limbs!"

Winry picked up the arm and looked it over. "No... this is Edward's limb. I made it myself so I would know," she pointed out.

Al leaned into Mei, eyes closed and brows drawn. "Nii-san didn't wander off." The metal limb in his arms was more than enough proof of that. "And the doctors didn't move him. And he was _drugged_." He sucked in an unsteady breath, "He passed out because he was drugged and now he's _gone_."

He turned to the blonde girl and grabbed her wrist, "Winry," he begged, "What do we do?"

"We get help and go off to find him ourselves!" Winry said, "_THAT'S_ what we do! Perhaps the Colonel could help us!"

"Yes!" Mei encouraged, "We will find him. So do not worry; Edward-san will be fine."

Al sniffed loudly, then stood and went to gather his brother's other limb. Once both limbs were cradled in his arms, he turned back to the girls. "Y-you're right. We have to call the Colonel immediately. Nii-san needs us."

Winry nodded, "We'll find Ed in no time. Besides, when the drugs are out of his system, I know he can take care of himself." she said.

Al smiled weakly. "Yeah," he agreed; Al knew better than anyone that his brother could defend himself, but... with him down two limbs, Al wasn't willing to risk it.

"I'm going to go find a phone."

Winry nodded, "Okay... I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye out." she said.

Al nodded once before marching off to the floor's nurses' station. Once there he demanded the phone—the nurse on duty thought to protest, but one look at his face changed her mind and she handed it over without question.

Al dialed the Colonel's number from long memory and waited impatiently for an answer.

As the Colonel's phone rang, Hawkeye took a quick glance around. He was nowhere in sight... It was typical.

She sighed and answered the phone. "Hello? Colonel Mustang's office. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked in surprise, but quickly shook his head and moved on. "It's me, Alphonse. Lieutenant, we need help! Or rather, Nii-san does."

"What's the matter, Alphonse? Where are you?" She asked growing concerned.  
It was her fault for pulling the boys into this entire mess.

"Everything's the matter!" Al burst out before he could stop himself. "Nii-san is missing! First he got drugged somehow—_without anyone even __**noticing**__!_—and then he passed out, and now—" He took a gasping breath and continued, "And now he's gone missing from the hospital and his limbs were just lying there on the floor and _my Nii-san's been kidnapped!_"

Al couldn't take this; he was going to crack. Life hadn't been perfect but, for the first time in _years_, all the Elrics had had to worry about were comparatively silly, little things like teenaged crushes. And now...

Al sobbed into the phone, "Nii-san's been kidnapped," he repeated. "Kidnapped, just like Blac—"

He cut off, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. "_Mustang_..." he breathed into the receiver before turning and running for the others, leaving the phone to swing wildly on it's cord.

Hawkeye looked at the phone receiver feeling genuinely confused. _What was going on? _

_

* * *

_

"Winry! Mei!" Al screeched hysterically as he came careening down the halls, "The Colonel kidnapped Nii-san! Let's go kill him! Painfully!"

Mei wrinkled her brow and asked, "Are you sure it was Colonel Mustang? He did not seem like such a person... Why would he—"

"Because he's a horrible person!" Al cut in, "And now he's got the taste for blood!"

With no further explanation, he left the girls behind and raced towards the exit, wailing, "I'll save you, Nii-sa~n!"

"B-but... Al, wait!" Winry called as she ran after the younger Elric.

_Boys._


	12. So You've Met the Villain

Roy struggled against the mob he found himself under. "Dammit! I can't breathe!" He gasped as he fought through the furry rioters that chewed and gnawed on his newly purchased costume.

"Get OFF!" he barked, slowly losing his appreciation for dogs. All of them looked the same: with black and white fur, ebony eyes... those wagging tails and lolling tongues hidden behind sharp fangs.

Unfortunately... _none_ of them was Black Hayate. "SENSE WHEN WERE THERE SO MANY DOGS IN THIS TOWN?!" he shouted to the sky, as he tried to stand up. But the Colonel just ended up being overtaken by the cluster anyway... Resistance was futile.

"ARGH! Get _OFF_! That's not a chew toy! OWW!" Roy felt his entire frame hit the ground as paws and teeth dug into the meat costume.

He regretted buying the 'Totally life-like' version...

_Note to self: Stick with Generic._

His eyes widened as he came to a disturbing realization... He was going to die. He was going to die at the paws of his favorite animal, wearing a steak costume... and _without_ seeing Hawkeye in a miniskirt.

* * *

Al, sprinting pell-mell down the street, heard Winry scream something at him in the distance but didn't slow down to find out what—Nii-san was missing, and that was all that mattered.

He ran and ran, until his legs ached with it and his breath came in great, panting mouthfuls, and still there was no sign of Edward. But... But he had to be somewhere! And—

Al's head whipped around at a distant sound of screaming. It sounded like... someone was screaming about being... buried in dogs?

...

...Nii-san!

Al turned on his heel and rushed headlong towards the sound.

Winry ran after Alphonse, still calling his name and trying to get his attention. He was like a bloodhound on the hunt, and it seemed as though there was no stopping him.

* * *

"GET OFF!" Roy said, trying to reach his gloves in his pocket... but when he heard growling and the ripping of cloth, he gave up.

There was _nothing_ he could do.

_Unless..._

Those voices in the near distance were going to save him! Oh, happy joy! Perhaps he wasn't so screwed after all! He might _actually_ live to see Hawkeye in that mini-skirt!

"Nii-san!" Al cried joyfully as he noticed the figure struggling under a literal dog pile. He ran up with a huge smile and pushed the dogs aside to get a glimpse of his brother. He was _so_ glad that Ed was—

The smile froze on his lips as Alphonse looked down on Roy Mustang's face.

...But that meant...Nii-san was still... And _Roy_...

Roy was going to_ die_.

"Oh, Alphonse! It's good to see you!" Roy said, reaching out a weak hand, "Would you mind helping me up?" He gave a pleading smile as he asked.

Al's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the upraised hand. The bastard...he was acting so_ innocent_, as if he hadn't even...

Al reached out and grasped Mustang's hand tightly, "Sure. I'll _help you up_ alright."

Roy gave a smile, grasping Alphonse's hand tightly. _Finally... ____Roy thought with relief,__ I'm gonna get out of this damn costume! _

But with a quick jerk-and-twist maneuver—learned from sensei long ago—Al had pulled the colonel up and thrown him back down again, to grip him tightly around the throat, with his spine pressed to the floor.

Alphonse looked dispassionately down on the man's slowly purpleing face and asked, pleasant as anything, "Where is my brother, Colonel?"

"I...have no...idea..." Roy gasped, trying to get out of the Elric's tight grasp.

Al's eyes narrowed and he bent his face close to the other's to hiss, "I know you took my brother, you slimy, little cretin. Now, give him back before I'm forced to do something that Hawkeye won't forgive me for."

For good measure, he shook the man like a misbehaving pup and growled impatiently.

"Wait... _what_ about Fullmetal?" Roy asked, "What trouble has he gotten into now?"

"Like you don't know, you bloody traitor!" Al screamed, trembling with rage. "Stealing Nii-san out of a hospital bed is low for anyone, but drugging him and _throwing away his automail_..."

Al's hands tightened involuntarily as a shiver racked up his spine. "...Give him_ back_," the boy demanded, though it sounded more like a plea.

Roy managed to pull out of Alphonse's grasp, and looked at the boy. "I don't know where your brother is..." he said with some confusion, "But if you allow me to help you, we can find him."

There was more than one thing that was suspicious around here.

"But you...you _have_ to know here Nii-san is! You have to! Because if you aren't the one who took him then..." Al's hunched into himself and tried not to sob openly. "Then he could be..."

Al rubbed his eyes harshly and turned his face back to Roy. "We have to find Nii-san _now_."

Roy nodded. For once, he whole-heartedly agreed. Something was wrong; but then another thought flashed through the Colonel's mind.

_Perhaps_ he could use this to his advantage...

Al sniffled again and stepped back from the Colonel. "I...I'm going to the office. I'm going to get everyone to help look for Nii-san."

He turned to leave, but paused and faced the man again, "Actually, y-you can get the whole military to help, right? Or at least the police? Nii-san's only sixteen... that's still an Amber alert, isn't it?"

Roy nodded dumbly, "Yeah..." he said, feeling like he'd rather look himself, "I suppose I'll get on that... You can come with me, that way everything will be taken care of, all right?" He hated seeing the younger Elric so panicked and worried. The Colonel felt that if he let the boy out of his sight, he would do something reckless.

Winry finally caught up and stood beside Alphonse panting, leaning against her knees.

Once she caught her breath, she looked up and smiled upon recognizing the Colonel, and tried very hard to ignore his outfit.

"Thank you so much, Colonel! But, uh..." Al made a vague hand gesture, "Maybe you should change first. So they take us seriously..."

Roy looked down at his clothing and nodded. "That would be a good idea..." he muttered. Hawkeye's dog would have to wait...

At that moment, Mei finally caught up, panting heavily and she stopped behind Alphonse to cling weakly to her knees and just_ breathe_.

She glanced up at the others, ready to ream them for leaving her behind (curse her short, little legs!), but her voice died in her throat when she noticed what the Colonel was wearing.

People in this country...were _very_ odd.

"Let's just get to my car so I can head back to my apartment," The Colonel muttered, "Oh, and grab as many of those dogs as you can..."

Al blinked. He glanced down to the dogs still circling Roy's feet and then back at the Colonel again. "Okay..." he said uncertainly.

Roy didn't say another word but rather made his way to his car. "I swear..." he said as he opened the door, "if one of those dogs isn't Hayate, I'm going to kill myself..."

Mei, over her breathlessness, studied the many identical black and white dogs with wide eyes. "Alphonse-sama...is one of these pups the dog we are looking for?"

"Hmm..." Al hummed, studying each dog carefully. "No... I don't think so. See, Black Hayate has this little black star on his face... But let's just grab them and go. I'm not sure why the Colonel has all of these dogs, but the faster we do what he says, the faster we'll be able to go find Nii-san."

Roy, sitting in the driver's seat, waited for the teens to catch up. He wanted out... of the steak costume, that is.

Al herded the dogs toward the car quickly, scooping up a runt that couldn't keep up with the rest of the pack and carrying it under his arm.

He pulled up short a moment later and hugged the puppy to his chest—It was a runt...Nii-san...

"Come on! Let's get going already!" the boy called back to the girls behind him.

Winry nodded, jumping into the car's passenger seat she waited impatiently for Mei to catch up.

Mei scooted into the backseat besides Alphonse and the dogs and slammed the door behind her. "Let us go quickly," she said with a glance at Al.

Roy instantly started up his car and headed to his apartment. He mentally planned it all out... He'd keep the dogs in his apartment and then he'd change into his clothing. One, two, three, and out the door.

Yeah... _nothing_ could go wrong.

"Sir," Mei asked, nudging a curious pup away from her knee with one foot, "How long will it take to get to your place of residence? I have heard that in kidnappings, time is very important."

"I can't be sure, but it'll be quick." Roy said, stepping on the gas and rushing back to his apartment.

Mei nodded in satisfaction, moving to rest a comforting hand on Alphonse's quietly shaking shoulder.

* * *

Once Roy pulled up to the driveway, he put the car in park and rushed into his apartment without another word.

Winry just turned to the others blankly, "So, I guess we get the dogs out?" she inquired.

Mei nodded in affirmation and carefully opened the car door. She stepped out, then reached back to lead a few of the dogs to the front door of the house. Winry helped Mei herd the dogs into the apartment as she tried to keep them settled.

Al watched her go through the soft fur of the runt he still carried snug against his chest. He slowly pushed himself to the door and got out, herding the rest of the dogs after Mei.

The puppy in his arms whined softly as it sensed his upset.

Roy, meanwhile, changed into his regular clothing, giving a sigh of relief as he threw the costume across the room. He made a mental note to have his own barbecue later.

Al stood in the doorway of Mustang's house, bouncing on his heels and waiting impatiently for the man to finish. Who knew what was happening to Nii-san while they wasted time...

As he came back to the foyer of the apartment, Roy looked around briefly, taking everything in hastily. Dogs... kids... Good. He had everything. "Okay, lets get going." he said, rushing them out the door and back to his car.

Al gave a heavy sigh of relief and hurried after Mustang's retreating back.

_Don't worry, Nii-san_, he thought desperately, _We'll find you soon..._

Roy waited until all of the kids were in the car before he pressed down the gas and headed towards the office. _Dammit Fullmetal... what did you get yourself into __**this **__time?_

* * *

"Ahhg," Ed groaned softly. Damn, did he feel awful. His head was pounding, and he was chilled all over. Plus, his whole damned body ached. Especially his automail ports.

Ed shifted slightly in his half-conscious state. Winry was going to kill him if he had done something to her _precious automai_l again. But for some reason, he couldn't remember what he had done to them this time...

His face screwed up in confusion; there was something wrong with what he was feeling. Yeah... Usually the ports only felt like this when he'd already gone to see Winry. When she'd taken the prosthetics out...

Ed jerked awake, eyes wide.

"Ah... So you're finally awake," The woman from the hospital said, glancing at the young alchemist, "'Bout time..."

Ed's head snapped around to face the vaguely familiar voice. He sucked in a sharp breath when he recognized the nurse from the hospital...and the waitress from the restaurant.

"You!" Ed growled, lunging for the woman, but he came up short. He hissed in frustration, noticing that his lone hand had been firmly tied to the armrest of the chair he was propped up in.

The woman sauntered over to Ed's side, holding a black and white puppy in her arms. The small creature squirmed and gave a whine showing its unease. "Yes... I'm surprised you recognized me, Edward Elric..." She broke into a crazed smile, running her long fingernails through the dog's fur.

Ed used his toes (as his remaining leg was too short for his whole foot to touch the ground) to push the chair further from the woman. He glared up at her through his bangs and snarled, "Who the hell ar—"

But he cut off when his eyes ran over the form of the dog she held. "Black Hayate?" He questioned in a small, disbelieving voice.

Black Hayate gave a soft bark and squirmed in the woman's arms trying to get to Ed, but the woman held firmly to the pup.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, "I haven't made a chimera out of you yet!"

"A-a _what_?" Ed demanded, starting harshly, and then staring at the woman in horror. "Let him go! And while you're at it, let _me _go!" Ed struggled to get up for a moment, but found the task impossible. Finally he gave up and yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"I need _you_ to help me make a successful, talking Chimera," The woman explained impatiently, as though Edward should have already known. "I have read that it _is_ possible, and with your help, this little pup will be talking to us in no time at all." She smiled, "Besides, I've heard that State Alchemists are the closest to Miracle Workers that you can get."

Ed stopped cold, shaken to his core by the woman's casual words.

_Big Brother..._

He gulped and stared up into the woman's face. "Y-you don't mean that. Tal-talking chimeras... You don't mean that." He hunched into himself and whispered, "There's no reason for such a creature to exist."

"Oh, but I do." The woman said, "After all, it won't be just an _average_ talking chimera... No." She shook her head, "Tucker was a fool. He did created that poor beast of his for _selfish_ reasons... I'm doing it for a much greater, wiser reason." Her blue eyes stared off dreamily, gazing past Ed into an unseen abyss where her dream seemed to stand.

Ed stopped his desperate glance towards the door, and any hope of freedom, in order to stare incredulously at the woman. He scoffed, "And what reason could _possibly_ justify creating a creature like that?"

"I want a son of my very own." She said simply, her eyes gleaming with determination.

"W-what?" Ed gaped, unable to comprehend what the woman had just said. "Y-you want to...make a person? I _real_ person?"

Her eyes widened, revealing a panic stricken countenance, as she replayed her delusional memories in her mind. "Yes... I was always unable to have children... and after Travis left me, I didn't know _what_ to do. He always wanted children, a son to call his own... to follow in his footsteps... to carry on his legacy. Oh, how he blamed me that night. _Hit_ me, even! I couldn't bear losing him. 'Coleen…' he said to me, 'I can't take this lie anymore!! It's all your fault!' he said… But the fact that I was unable to have a child... that was the worst pain of all. But now... if I have my own little boy... he'll love me. I'll have my own baby!" she ranted to the shadows on the far wall.

"My own little baby boy..." She took Black Hayate and cuddled him against her chest, coddling him like a baby. "Don't worry, darling... Mommy will protect you. Mommy will _always_ be there for you."

Ed shook his head, eyes wide and incredulous, "Then why don't you just adopt a child, you nutcase?!"

"If I adopted a child... it would never be a part of me." The woman answered, "But using my own ovum as a base and these dogs, I believe that I could have the perfect son."

Ed could only stare at the woman in horror. The worst part of all of this was...he could see where what she said made sense.

Not what she was trying to _do_ or _why—_that was sheer lunacy—but the theoretical bases for what she was suggesting... Using human germ cells in combination with the life already imbued in a genetically similar animal, especially multiple subjects...

Yes. Yes, Ed could see the circles half-formed in his mind already. It could work.

And that was the most horrifying thing of all.

* * *

TBC


	13. So You've Gathered a Search Party

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for putting up with the late update! But here's the new chapter, we hope you enjoy it! XD  


* * *

Roy ushered the kids out of his car once they were at the office. "Okay. I'll go talk to Hawkeye. You guys just... go do… stuff," he said over his shoulder as he ran into the office.

Silently, he was concerned. Kidnapping of a State Alchemist was _never_ a good thing... but _why_ did it have to be FullMetal...? Why?

"O-okay, Colonel," Al said as he watched the man's quickly retreating back.

He turned around and faced the hall to the canteen. Al decided he would go and sit quietly while the Colonel worked out the search party for his brother. Yeah, he thought as he started walking towards the busy area, it would be best if he remained as unobtrusive as possible.

He entered the room, ignoring the girls who were following in his wake, and perched on an empty bench near the center of the room.

He settled himself, folded his hands in his lap, and decided that he would be calmly rational about the whole situation so that he wouldn't end up getting in the Colonel's way. He wasn't going to cause any trouble.

And he continued to think that as he burst out in gut wrenching sobs in the middle of the cafeteria.

Winry sighed, and sat next to Al as he cried, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
_Dammit, why is____ he__ crying? I'm the one that should be crying, _she thought to herself, _We don't know where Ed is, he's probably gay... AND we're stuck in Central. What else could go wrong?!_

Mei settled in at Alphonse's other side and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. She really couldn't relate to how her crush was feeling—she had many siblings, but they were more rivals than family—but she wanted to see Edward-san returned safely as well.

"Don't worry, Alphonse-sama," She consoled, "We will find your brother. And it is unlikely he will be harmed before we get to him. He must have been taken for some reason, and as long as he plays along with the kidnapper—"

Al cut her off with a harsh wail, "Oh God, he's _dead_!" He buried his head in his arms and moaned, "Ni-san wouldn't listen to a kidnapper if he had a g-gun pressed to his head!"

Winry gave a sigh. "I'm sure that won't happen," she said comfortingly, "If I were you, I'd be more concerned for the kidnapper than your brother."

It was only a white lie... she knew that... but it wouldn't hurt, right?

Al choked on a laugh and used a sleeve to wipe stray tears from his eyes. "Y-yeah, you're right, Winry." He gave a shaky smile and joked weakly, "You remember right before he got his automail installed? That burglar who broke in and called him 'small'? The poor man never stood a chance."

Mei blinked dumbly and turned to ask, "What are you talking about?"

His smile a bit steadier now, Al explained, "Winry, Granny, and me had gone out shopping, and when we got back, we found Ni-san pouting to himself in his wheelchair about 'not being small' and a man in a ski-mask unconscious in the corner of the living room… With tire-tracks on his _face_."

His smile slipped then, "But that was just one man. We don't know anything about who has Nii-san this time..."

Winry nodded. "You don't have to worry." she said, slowly feeling calmer herself, "Ed can take care of himself, with or without the automail."

_Or at least she hoped..._

Al sniffled and nodded, "Yeah...I hope." He set his head down in his arms again and muttered, "What's taking the Colonel so long anyway?"

Winry shrugged. "I have no idea," she mumbled, looking puzzled herself.

* * *

"Oh, please! I'm not kidding!" Roy said looking at his Second-in-Command, "It actually happened, I swear!"

Hawkeye looked at him, "You're telling me that Edward, of all people, was kidnapped?" she said.

Roy nodded, "Yeah! I know it sounds odd, but I swear, it did happen." he repeated, "We have to find him... I don't like the idea of him out there without his automail."

Breda looked at the Colonel, then at the others. "So... since when did he care so much?" he whispered to Fuery, who just shrugged.

Roy shot his subordinate a glare. "Hey! I'm not heartless, okay?!"

Hawkeye just ignored his outburst. "Well, if you insist, sir... we have no choice but to follow your orders and create a search party." she said, glancing at he other officers in the office.

"Don't be so cold, First Lieutenant! Mrs. Elric must be turning in her grave," Maes wailed, "If something like this had happened to my little Elysia..."

The man's sharp green eyes narrowed, "Come on, Roy. Let's go find my Elysia's favorite little big brother!"

Roy nodded, following eagerly after Maes. "Of course!"

Hawkeye just shook her head, and after rounding up Roy's other subordinates, she went after them, locking the office door behind her.

* * *

"So," Maes began as he marched quickly down the hall, "Where are the kids?"

"Well, Alphonse, Winry and the little Xingese girl with the weird cat are here, but Ed isn't." Roy said.

Maes sighed and slapped his forehead, "I know that Ed isn't here, Roy." He slanted the other man a narrow eyed look, "_You_ need more sleep. And maybe a three month vacation." He quirked a brow, "But forgetting all that, where are the three kids that _are_ here?"

Roy shrugged, "I don't know... I just wanted to get the search party ready," he said, "I don't know!"

"So..." Maes said slowly, "What you're saying is that we have to form a search party...to find the other members of the search party?" He shook his head, "Why does this keep happening to us?"

Roy shrugged, "I have no idea..." he said, "I mean, after Black H-"

"Sir, you needed us?" Hawkeye said coming from behind him.

Roy broke into a sweat, "Oh, of course, Lieutenant!" He said, "We need to gather clues about Fullmetal's disappearance..."

"Well Sir, I suggest that we speak to those who were speaking with him last." Hawkeye suggested, "Let's go find Alphonse, since he would be the most logical choice."

Roy nodded, "Yeah! That's a great idea!" he said, "They're here, somewhere... So let's go find them!" He then ran off to where he had left the kids last.

Hawkeye just watched him for a second, looking extremely puzzled. _Something wasn't right..._

"Hey, Roy!" Maes called out after his friend's retreating back, "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Winry," Al whispered through his elbow, "Do you think nii-san's okay? Not, you know, okay, okay. Because he's... B-but, you know how his ports start to ache if they're left empty for too long..."

Winry nodded, "I know, Alphonse," she said, "But a little soreness won't keep Edward down. The world knows he's been through much worse..."

"Yeah..." he sighed, not cheered by the thought. His brother had been through so much already, why did the world have to keep picking on him? He was such a small target too...

Al jerked from his thoughts and whipped his head around when he heard yelling in the corridor.

Mei leaned toward the noise inquisitively and questioned, "Who is making all that noise? Isn't this a military base?" The girl huffed, "In Xing, soldiers would have more discipline."

Winry looked up as the Colonel turned the corner, almost slipping to the floor.  
"C-colonel?!"

Roy found his footing quickly, and straightened himself out. "Of course, Miss Rockbell..." he said, "I have gathered a search party, and we are here to ask a few questions on what you and Alphonse know about the situation."

Hawkeye just stood by, watching as the Colonel spoke to the children, and absorbed the proper information. She felt more tired than usual, but she didn't complain, hiding her exhaustion behind her usual facade.

Al wiped the last remnants of tears from his eyes and demanded in a rough voice, "What do you need to know?"

"We need any knowledge you might have when it comes to the circumstance surrounding your brother's disappearance." Hawkeye said stiffly.

"W-well, Nii-san started acting funny when we were walking around town. He...got kind of giggly and said things that didn't make sense..." Al trailed off, thinking of his brother's overly affectionate hug with Mei and his proclamation of her being his sister.

He shook his head and continued, "And then he collapsed. We took him to the hospital. It was..." The boy buried his head in his hands again. "I've seen Nii-san laying in hospital beds too often," he moaned.

"We should check the hospital for his records." Roy said, turning to the others, "It sounds like drugs..."

Hawkeye nodded, "Of course, Sir." she said.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Roy asked.

"It was drugs," Mei affirmed from her place at Al's side. "The doctor said he had 'barbiturates' in his system." The girl was unfamiliar with that particular foreign word, but it was clear enough what the doctor had meant.

Al snuffled again and said, "Nii-san got, um… upset and left the room. The next thing we heard about it was from the doctor; he said they couldn't find him...and then we found his automail. And then, well...then I chased you down, Colonel."

Roy watched as Fuery took down several notes. "Okay," he said, "We'll need to get the test samples from the hospital, but otherwise, that's all we'll need to know. Hawkeye, you're going to come with me to the hospital, while the rest of you search the streets."

Hawkeye saluted, "Yes, sir."

"Of course, Sir!" the rest of the men chorused.

"But where should we start lookin'?" Breda inquired.

"Start at the hospital and spiral your way outwards." The Colonel said.

Al stood from the table and asked, "What should we do, Colonel? I mean, should we search separately or...?"

Roy chuckled, "Why are you asking _me_ for orders?" he asked, "You boys always did your best when you went off and blew something up, or overthrew a tyrant... Just, do what you always do."

Even Hawkeye managed a smile at that comment.

Al's face froze before he forced himself to nod slowly. Usually, when 'they did what they always did,' he followed Ed's lead. But now Ed wasn't_ here_.

Al clenched his fists and gave the Colonel a more sincere nod. Well, if Nii-san wasn't here, he'd just have to follow his own lead. He wasn't an idiot. He could do this.

He hoped.

"So let's move out, then!" Roy called, as the men marched after him.

Winry gave a sad glance in Alphonse's direction. "Come on, Al. We better get going too." she said, standing up.

"Y-yeah! Nii-san's waiting for us to find him, after all."

Mei smiled at the boy as the three teens made their way out of the cafeteria. They all just needed to stay positive until Edward-san was found. If they could do that, she had no doubt they could find the older teen.

The Ancestors knew the boy was stubborn enough to headbutt his kidnapper to death in the meantime if they tried anything.

* * *

As they walked out of Central headquarters, Hawkeye walked at her superior officer's side. "I know what you just did, Sir." she said flatly

Roy looked at her, startled. He didn't think she was going to catch on so fast... Sure he had arranged them so that he could be alone with her, but he had thought that she might be oblivious to that fact.

_Just stay cool, Mustang. Everything will work out._

"I have no idea what you mean, Lieutenant." he replied, grinning foolishly.

Hawkeye stopped in her tracks to face him fully. "Sir, you divided the men this way so that you wouldn't have to do the hard work; so you could be lazy for the rest of the day." she accused, "I swear, Sir... you'll never reach your goal if you keep cutting corners like that! It's irresponsible and childish!"

Roy looked stunned. _That's what she thought he did... He could live with that._

"You caught me, Lieutenant. That's _exactly_ why I did it." He said, giving a nonchalant shrug, "The secret's out..."

Hawkeye eyed him suspiciously, "Are you feeling all right, Sir?" she asked, concern and some slight terror entering her tone.

"Feeling all right?" Roy questioned, "Why would I _not_ be feeling all right? Everything's perfect, besides the fact that Fullmetal is missing... and that should be more of a relief."

"I know you don't feel that way, Sir." Hawkeye answered, "Besides, you're acting quite strangely..."

_Oh God, Roy... she's catching on! Quick, do something!_

"Hey, look over there!" he said, "We're almost to the hospital!" He then sprinted off towards the white building, feeling like an idiot the entire way there.

_Great job, Roy... great job._

* * *

As the three teens wandered the streets of Central, Al's mind worked quickly to decide on where to lead the group. _Where would an evil, heartless, brother-stealing bastard have his lair?_, Al wonder to himself. With an internal sigh, Al admitted to himself that he was about as far from a brother-steal bastard as someone could get, and therefore had no idea.

But he figured the warehouse district would be a good place to start. That's always where the criminals lurked in radio programs and Granny's novels.

"Come on, guys," he called, "Let's go to the South Side and check out the..." But he trailed off, blinking, as a startlingly obvious thought hit him. "Hey... How do you think Nii-san got drugged? I mean, it's not like a poison dart hit him in the neck..."

"Well, what did we do lately?" She asked, "We arrived in Central, unpacked our things at the Hughes' places, walked around town, I saw Aaron... and then we..." Winry trailed off, as she didn't remember much when they were with Aaron, but her face darkened with a jealous, pink coloration.

"We went to eat." she finished.

Her eyes widened, "Let's go back to the restaurant... I have an idea!" she said.

Al and Mei shared a quick glance before nodding and following the older teen back through the city streets.

* * *

Standing outside the restaurant that they had visited earlier that day, Al started at the familiar door. Could Nii-san really have been drugged here? But the two of them ate here almost everyday when they were in Central! So, if someone had... but no.

With a sigh, Al turned to Winry and asked, "What did you want to do here?"

"Well... I was hoping that it would come to me if we came back here, retracing our steps..." Winry thought aloud.

"Hey, Winry!" a familiar voice called out, "What are you doing here? And where's Edward?"

Her face flushed again at the mention of Edward, "Well...um..."

Al blinked at the newcomer, "You're...Aaron, right?" Al flashed a quick, polite smile at the other boy before continuing, "Well, we're here because...." Deciding there was no good way to say it, Al blurted out, "My brother's been kidnapped! You didn't see anyone put anything in Nii-san's food or jab him with a syringe, did you?"

Aaron's eyes widened, "N-no..." he said, "Why would I do that?"

Mei furrowed her brow, "Why would you...see something?"

"No, no," Al cut in, "Did you notice anything weird? Or when exactly Nii-san started acting oddly? Anything?" Al pleaded.

Aaron shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I didn't notice much..." he said, "I was... distracted."

The boy's face turned a light shade of pink... kind of like Winry when they teased her about a relationship with Edward.

Once it was obvious that the boy would be no help in the Edward-hunt, Al dismissed his presence and turned back to the restaurant. "Well, let's go in and ask around. Maybe the waitress noticed something."

"Could I help?" Aaron inquired, not liking the idea of the Fullmetal Alchemist missing.

Al nodded distractedly, half turning in the doorframe, "Of course! The more people looking, the faster we'll find him."

Aaron smiled, and glanced at Winry.

"Let's go find that waitress..." She said, "Did she tell us what her name was?"

Mei narrowed her eyes and thought back to lunch. "No... I don't think so."

"It's okay," Al said, "We can just ask the manager who was in charge of that table when we were here. They have floor plans to plan that kind of thing out. And I don't see why they wouldn't tell us." Alphonse huffed, "And if worst comes to worst and they _won't_ tell us, we'll just threaten to charge them with obstructing an investigation."

Winry nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." she said.

"Hello," Al called as he entered the eatery, approaching the nearest waiter, "Can I please speak with your manager?"

The man blinked at the teen, before noticing the anxious look on his face. Whatever the problem was, he decided, _he_ didn't want to deal with it. He gave a polite smile, "Sure thing. Just wait a minute while I go get her."

Aaron watched everything that was going on, and put an arm around Winry's shoulders.

It was obvious to anyone that she was concerned.

After a few minutes of waiting, the older man came back, scratching the back of his head. "The manager'll be up in a few more minutes. She's been looking over the bookkeeping, it seems some money has gone missin—"

He cut himself off, "Ah, not that you need to know about that. It's just that she's very busy right now. She didn't want to be bothered at all...but she'll be along soon." The man started walking off, before seeming to remember himself and asking, "Can I get you folks anything in the meantime?"

"No, we're fine. We'll wait right here until she comes up," Al said with determination.

* * *

Ed stared morosely at Black Hayate—who stared morosely back from his place in a cage across the room. Ed was still tied to the chair, still down two limbs, and still the captive of an insane asylum hopeful.

The woman had been mid-rant when a transmutation circle inscribed in the door started to glow rhythmically. She had stopped right there, straightened her shirt, and marched off to who knew where.

Ed sighed and wished he could bury his head in his hands. Now that the terror was over—for now—the boredom had set in. He wasn't even close enough to the circle to tell what it did! .

* * *

Colleen climbed the stairs and turned to the store's entrance where she saw a familiar group. Fixing her hair, she walked out, putting her apron back on. "Why, hello. How can I help ya'll?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

* * *

TBC.


	14. So You Think You Know What's Happened

Starting at the sound of the newly arrived manager's voice, Al blinked as he recognized her as their waitress. "Oh! You're the manager? This makes things so much easier," he sighed in relief.

"Do you know if...um..." Al trailed off, unsure of how to ask whether or not a teenager had gotten drugged in the woman's place of business.

"Do I know what, honey?" Colleen asked, "Ya need anything? Lookin' fer somethin'? We got a lost and found if yer lookin' fer yer belongings."

"My brother." Al said quickly, then blushed, "Or, um, I mean, my brother's been kidnapped. And we think he may have been drugged here, so...Do you know if anyone besides the chef had access to the food?"

"Drugged?" Colleen looked shocked, "I don't think anyone would be drugged here, Hun... but only the waiters and waitresses have access to the food." she said, "Want me to go check fer ya? I don't think anyone would be spreading poison 'round these parts..."

Al growled and clenched his fists.

How could no one else have touched the food? Nii-san _had _to have been drugged _here._

"Think harder!" Al final yelled into the woman's face. "Was anyone in the kitchen? The counter? The damn REFRIGERATOR?! I don't care where, but _figure it out!_"

* * *

On the edge of boredom and adrenaline-crash induced sleep, Ed jerked at the faint sound of yelling. He twisted in the chair, trying to make out what was being said, but couldn't. He was just about to allow himself to slump back down when he realized he recognized the faint voice.

That was _Al._

* * *

Winry held Alphonse back. "Al, there's no need for that!" She said, "The woman is _trying_ to be helpful!"

"Oh, don't worry, dear." Colleen said, "I'm sure he's quite worried about his brother... Losing someone you love is quite..."

The woman paused, her eye twitching a bit, but she regained her smile.

"...taxing on someone..." she continued, as though nothing happened, "I'll double check with the cook, but I'm sure nothing has happened here... But would you like anything while you wait?"

"I didn't _lose_ anyone I love! Nii-san's going to be fine!" Al shrieked, trying to push out of Winry's arms to throw himself at the woman.

Mei glanced at the hysterical boy nervously, before bowing quickly and excusing the group, "No, I'm sorry, ma'am. We'll be leaving now, though we might be back later after..." another quick glance, "We've calmed down a bit. Thank you for your time."

With that she took hold of Alphonse's elbow and half-led, half-dragged him from the establishment.

Winry followed the others out, still holding Al's arms.

Colleen looked after them, very concerned. "Well, ya'll come back now!" she said, "I'll still speak to the cook!"

* * *

"Al! Alphonse! _Alphonse_!" Ed screamed, jerking his chair closer to the door with sheer willpower, ignoring Black Hayate's whimpering in the corner, "Alphonse!"

Oh God, what if that nutcase had Al too! He had to get—

He let out a scream of sheer frustration as his chair tipped over at a particularly harsh jerk, and he landed roughly on the ground.

"Al!"

* * *

As Colleen walked back down the stairs, throwing her apron to the side, she gave a sigh.

"Damn... that was close." She said, kneeling beside Black Hayate's cage, "That was close, wasn't it, baby?" She cooed to the small dog.

At being ignored, Edward gave a wordless scream of rage from his place on the floor. He glared for all he was worth at the back of the woman's head and gritted out, "Get away from Black Hayate! And what the hell did you do to _my brother!_"

"Your brother?" Colleen inquired, as she opened the cage and took the dog out, "Ah... so that explains the resemblance..." Her eyes glazed over as her mind drifted elsewhere.

Ed stilled as it sank in once again just how _off _this woman was. He and Al were basically slightly miss-sized copies of each other, and she hadn't known upon seeing them that they were related? Not to mention that she seemed perfectly content to ignore the capsized teenager yelling at her—the one who _she_ had tied to a chair in a creepy basement.

Ed breathed slowly and watched her for a moment before carefully asking in as even a tone as possible, "So...you let Al go?"

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully, "Of course!"

Edward gave a sickly smile in response and hunkered back into the chair. Somehow the woman was even more disturbing than she normally was when she was happy—or the twisted approximation of it that she displayed.

As long as Al wasn't actively in danger, Ed decided, he would shut up, try to think of a way out of this mess, and try very, very hard to not attract the lunatic's attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy watched as Riza spoke to the hospital laboratory workers about the lab results they had gotten from Edward.

She always knew what to say and how to say it... He respected her for that. He tried to act cool as she turned back and came towards him.

"They're still waiting on the results, Sir." She said, "There were drugs in his system all right. A large amount of them."

"Is that so..." Roy said, nodding his head.

Hawkeye gave him a curious look. "Are you felling okay, Sir?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "You're not acting like yourself at all."

"Of course!" Roy said, smirking, "But has anyone told you that you do phenomenal work, Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye took a step back, reaching minutely for her gun. "Yes, Sir..." she said, "Many have. Why?"

Roy leaned in closer, "Well, I just thought that I'd say it too." he said, "And I hope we find your dog soon."

Hawkeye found herself against a wall.  
"So do I, Sir..." she said, uneasily. She looked around, like a cornered animal, trying to find a way out.

"Hiya Roy!" Maes chirped, suddenly _there_ and stepping directly between the two officers. "Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

He bent to examine the papers in Riza's hands, "So, what have you found out? Is our little Edward a druggie on the sly?"

Feeling very relieved, Hawkeye handed Hughes the papers. "According to his records he is." She said, "But I doubt Edward would take any kind of drugs unless given to him by his automail mechanic."

Roy silently cursed as he watched Maes talk to the Lieutenant. _Dammit! I was so close!!_

Maes gave a slow blink before laughing, "I doubt Ms. Rockbell would try to_ drug _Edward. I mean, she's not _that_ desperate!"

He chuckled for a second longer before freezing and turning ever-so-slowly to face Roy, "...Is she?"

"I doubt that Miss Rockbell would actually do that... but her giving him medication wouldn't be anything new." Hawkeye said, "But she _is_ young. Perhaps she just overdosed him?"

"I...suppose it's possible. But she's been Ed's primary mechanic for years now. She should know his proper dosage." He shook his head, "Really, I'd almost say she'd have had to have done it on _purpose_."

"Well, she wouldn't have any malintention." Riza said, "That doesn't seem right."

"What if it was for his protection?" Roy asked, trying to get his mind off his romantic failure.

"What do you mean, sir?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Well, if he's in the hospital, it'd be easier to watch after him..." He answered.

"True... but that doesn't explain his disappearance." She retorted.

"No, I don't think so, Roy. I'll admit, it seems like something she would have done in the past, but now that Al's got his body back the boys haven't been in nearly as much danger." He sighed tiredly, "It really worried me though, hearing that Ed was in the hospital again..." Hughes trailed off contemplatively, before biting his lip in thought. "Actually, maybe that's what the kids wanted."

He rubbed his chin and leaned back on the wall. "Even though the boys are much better off than they have been in a long time, there's still so much that they'll never get back. Maybe...they wanted attention."

He shook his head roughly, "But that doesn't explain Ed going missing. They wouldn't take it that far. And Al's not a good enough of an actor to pull off seeming so upset over a prank."

"But what other answers could there be?" Roy inquired, "Do you think..."

Roy paused as an idea swept over him and he grew pale. "Y-you don't think some.... pedophile kidnapped him... do you?"

Hughes blinked. "What...You mean that the kids planned some attention-hogging scheme, and then some opportunistic pedophile just happened upon Ed's unconscious body?"

Maes shook his head, "I don't think so. I mean, it's _Ed_. It's not like he's a tiny, adorable, cherubic, little..."

He trailed off, paling rapidly, before spinning to grab Roy's shoulders and shaking him in panic, "Roy! Ed's been kidnapped by a opportunistic pedophile who happened upon his unconscious body after a desperate plea for attention went horribly, horribly wrong!"

"Are you really sure that is the case?" Hawkeye asked, "It seems quite unlikely..."

"However, my dear Hawkeye, it is not impossible." Roy said, raising a finger to correct her.

"Which means," Hughes ranted, "That horrible things could be happening to Edward as we speak! Why are you so calm?!"

"Do you understand?" Maes demanded, "Edward has already been through just about every traumatizing tragedy you can _think of_. He's had a parent abandon him, a parent die on him, what amounts to a sibling having had a terminal disease, was _horribly maimed_, went through torturous surgery _wide awake_, watched and was unable to help as a small girl was brutally murdered, and was manipulated by the government! If that boy is...is _raped_, he's going to have to_ kill himself _before the universe starts getting creative!" He finished, gasping for air.

"Well, panicking won't do Edward any good." Hawkeye said, "We should just find him as quickly as possible. But we'll need to get back his lab results, which will take time."

Maes's jaw clenched, eyes glimmering with anger for the first time in a long while. "Panicking might do him no good, but neither will standing here waiting. We have to get out there and start looking."

He turned to Roy, "Post a man here as a runner for when the rest of Ed's tests come in. And then get moving, however you think we can track him down." He turned on his heel and started away stiffly, "I'm going back to Ed's old room to see if I can find anything."

Roy nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, Hughes." He said, giving the Lieutenant a sympathetic, apologetic look, "I'll go outside and get one of the cadets to act as a runner... otherwise we'll go and look around the town..."

Hawkeye saluted and nodded. "Sounds good, Sir."

As he turned the corner, Hughes's nails bit into his palms his hands were fisted so tight. He briefly regretted snapping at the Lieutenant, but he didn't have it in him to wait on this case. This was _Ed_. This was the kid he had watched struggle, and laugh, and play with his daughter since the boy was twelve and still unsteady on his automail.

This was _Ed_, and they were going to get him _back_.

* * *

TBC


	15. Sadly, another AN

Hey guys!

Sorry really for doing this again, but it's move in week for the two of us here at Wolfclaimed for our Spring semester of college. But I _am_ happy to say that the next chapter should be ready to go by next week, so please don't be angry at us!

And I just want take a moment to thank everyone who has faved, alerted, and espesically reviewed this story. It really keeps the two of us going! Thank you all so much!

See you next week!


	16. So You Were a Little Too Late

**A/N: ** So...Just letting everyone know, we are **SO, INCREDIBLY SORRY **for the impossibly late update. ...Especially since I had thought I had put up another A/N and apprently didn't... We were planning not to post again until we finished. And now we have.

Yes, you heard right ladies and gents: **WE FINISHED IT!**

We just have to edit now. That being the case, there** WILL **be an update every **three days** until this bad boy comes to an end. Please forgive us and enjoy the rest of the story.

And now, here's** CHAPTER 15:  
**

* * *

Al sat hugging his knees to his chest on a bench a few blocks from the restaurant. He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. Damn hormones, making him act crazier than Nii-san ever had...

Mei sat herself next to the boy and nudged his elbow gently. "It'll be all right, Alphonse-sama. Even if this lead didn't work out, we'll start over and find something else."

Aaron sighed as he sat next to Winry, pondering on what actions to take next. "So... let me get this straight," he said, after Winry had filled him in about everything that happened since he left them last, "You even have the _military_ out looking for him? That's impressive!"

Winry sighed, "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like enough. I want to find him _now._" She admitted, her stomach fluttering with insatiable worry, "I mean... where could he have _gone_? And why would someone want to take him? It just doesn't make any sense. I mean, it seems like everyone is losing someone these days! Even Miss Hawkeye lost her dog!"

Over on his bench, Al cringed at Winry's words. The way she said it, it sounded all too much like equivalent exchange. He and Edward had helped Miss Hawkeye lose her dog, and now Nii-san was missing too...

He closed his eyes in resignation and said, "Does anyone have any idea what to do now?"

Aaron thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, we could always look around the town. Maybe Edward went for a run or something..."

Al twitched, then raised his eyes to slowly look at the older boy. He took a deep breath—so as to have the air to scream—and shouted, "Oh yeah, I'm sure he went for a run. I always _leave my leg behind_ when I go for a jog. It's a _better workout!_"

He panted for a moment before climbing to his feet to tower over the other boy, "I don't know why everyone seems to think this is a joke, but my brother is _missing_. If you're not going to take it seriously, then please _leave_."

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry... I forgot about the automail being missing part..." he said, embarrassed.

Winry patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, Aaron." she said, "But... I don't really know where else to look..."

Aaron looked around, then shifted from one foot to another. "M-maybe we should go back to the restaurant... I have a really good feeling that we'll find something there."

Al huffed angrily, "We already looked! It would just be wasting time!"

"Let's just try," Mei said encouragingly. Quite frankly, she didn't think there was much chance that they had missed something, but it was better than sitting here feeling useless. And maybe they would think of something better on the way.

"No... I _really_ think we'll find something there." Aaron insisted stubbornly, "I mean... something didn't feel right."

He rubbed his arm, looking almost guilty, but tried to hide it.

Al gave one last glare for good measure, then sighed in defeat. "Fine," he allowed, "Let's go look around again..."

Winry nodded, "Okay, let's head over then." she said, trying to brighten just a bit.

Aaron gave a nervous smile, and continued to rub at his arm anxiously. "Yeah."

"Let's get moving," Mei declared resolutely.

Halfway back to the restaurant, Mei turned to study Alphonse out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking well. The strain of have his brother in danger and out of his sight was really starting to show though his hardened expression.

She sighed quietly and did the only thing she could: paste on an encouraging smile and hope the older blond was found quickly.

Winry felt her hands tremble for a moment as she spotted the restaurant in the distance. She didn't know what the emotions were that were running through her mind, but she was left with an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Taking a glance at Alphonse, she saw the strain that was filling the younger Elric's countenance, and she realized that she could only _imagine_ what was going through his mind.

_I just hope we find Edward soon..._ she thought with a small glimmer of hope.

"Well," Al said, "Let's go in there and look around again." He started for the door, before Mei's voice stopped him.

"Actually, I think we should try to do it differently this time, Alphonse-sama."

Al blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the girl began, "You saw what happened last time. That woman blocked our entrance. I doubt the proprietor of a shop would want us in her kitchen. We should try to find a back way in that would let us into the back of the restaurant. After all, if anything happened, that's probably where it started."

"I can show you the way." Aaron said, "I've been here before." He still looked uneasy, but just a bit more confident in his decision.

Winry gave a nod, though she glanced at Aaron skeptically.

Al looked at Aaron with a wrinkled brow. He had thought that Aaron had said he was new to the area...

But it didn't matter now. Anything that would help them find nii-san, after all.

They followed Aaron to the back door of the restaurant. It was quite rusted, and as Aaron pulled on the handle, he almost fell backwards trying to pry it open.

Winry caught him as he flew backwards. "Okay... let's see what's in here," she said, walking into the building.

Al winced at the harsh grating the door made. If they were sneaking in, he thought they should be quieter. Even Nii-san was stealthier than _this_. And that was _Ed_.

With a shake of his head, he followed the others into the doorway. It lead immediately to a slit level—two flights of steps, one going down, the other up. After a moment of deliberation, the party made their way into the basement.

* * *

Colleen looked up suddenly, her ears practically perking at the sounds of footsteps. She immediately jumped to the only conclusion she could in her state.

"No! They won't take my baby away from me!" she hissed. Her eyes flew over to focus on Ed.

"You'll help me protect my baby!" she said, untying him quickly and picking him up, then heading quickly for her own door.

"Hey!" Ed yelped, "Put me down right now! You can't just pick a guy up and carry him off, you—"

Edward cut off suddenly, his eyes slowly narrowing. Then, with renewed energy, he yowled, "Who're you calling so short you can cart him around like a baby-doll?" He kicked wildly, but the woman was able to easily trap his sole remaining leg. Ed hissed in irritation and seriously considered the merits of biting the insane mother-want-to-be.

Instead, he contented himself with pulling futilely at her hair and clawing at the walls, screaming like a mad thing all the while.

Coleen grunted at Ed's struggling, and with a hiss of irritation, she took a syringe out of her pocket with her free hand and stabbed Ed in the arm with it. "That should calm ya down, dear." she said, as she continued running.

Ed felt a sudden cold break out all over his body, and had just enough to gasp a soft. "...Oh," before the world went dark.

* * *

Al paused on his way into the building, letting the others get in-front of him.

Mei looked back to the blond and asked, "What's wrong, Alphonse-sama?"

"I just...I just got a bad feeling suddenly." He gulped nervously, "I think we should hurry."

Winry gave a nod and also quickened her pace. She trusted the Elric telepathy. Everyone back in Risembool did.

As he advanced further into the basement, Al became more and more nervous. He sped his steps until he was nearly running down the hallway, the others trailing in his wake. Everything looked normal—just a small restaurant. But—

He nearly tripped over his own feet when he passed an open doorway. It wasn't the door that stopped him, but the carefully drawn silencing array drawn on the door. And the fact that the chalk circle had been hastily broken to deactivate it.

Al moved slowly closer, and raised one hand to run a finger around the outside of the circle. "What...what is something like this doing here?"

Winry looked at Al, startled. "What is it?" she asked, "What does it do?"

Al's brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way to explain. "It's a...well, they're really rare so they don't really have a name, but me and brother always referred to the concept as 'silencing arrays.' They disrupt the airwaves on either side of the array—In effect it makes an area soundproof. They can be specialized beyond that though, and it looks like this one was..." He sighed, "But it's too damage for me to be able to tell how."

Winry shifted in her spot. "That doesn't sound good." She said, "But why would a transmutation circle be in the middle of a restaurant? That doesn't make any sense..."

"Yeah..." Al sighed slowly, "I have no idea what something like this would be doing here. Not only does it seem pretty useless in an environment like this, but—as simple as the concept is—it's actually a very difficult array to create successfully. Whoever made this would have had to be an especially skilled alchemist." He crossed his arms uncomfortably, thinking it over.

Mei hummed, "Let me see it. Maybe I can tell how it was specialized." She moved forward and continued, "At home we used similar arrays around the dungeons so the prisoners wouldn't disrupt—" She cut off mid-word, and whipped around to face the others.

"We used them so no one could hear the prisoners."

"Maybe they don't want the noisy kitchen workers to disturb the customers." Aaron suggested, "I mean, some people enjoy eating in peace, rather than hearing pots and pans being banged together..."

"That may be true, but there's no kitchen down here. It's just an empty room." Winry pointed out.

Al, frozen in shock after Mei's declaration, snapped back to himself at the argument. He shook himself and pushed past the others into the room.

He would damn well find out what had been going on in that room.

"Wait..." Winry said, her voice almost caught in her throat, "You don't think that Ed could've been held prisoner here, do you?"

She looked between Al and Mei, praying for any kind of contradiction to the idea.

Al spared a glance back over his shoulder to smile sickly at the girl, "It's seeming more likely by the minute, Winry." With that he turned back and made his first steps into the room.

Winry didn't know what to do, but rather stood there frozen in place.

Aaron put his arm around her. "I'm sure Ed is fine." he said, "He can take care of himself from what I've heard."

Al looked around with dawning horror, increasingly sure that they had stumbled upon the room in which his brother had been held. And, what's more, that they had missed him by minutes—If that.

The room was a wreck, the floor and walls covered in animal cages, the ground strewn with papers with rough arrays sketched on every page, and—most damning by far—an upturned chair by the far wall, coarse ropes swinging in the still air.

"Nii-san..."

**TBC**


	17. So The Dog's Barking

**A/N:** Hey everybody! As promised, here's chapter 16. We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far," Winry said, looking around the desolate room, "But where on earth do we start looking?" She slowly sank to the floor, her knees buckling under her as her frustration took over.

Aaron shifted side to side again. He hated seeing the trouble this was causing... and as his guilt slowly consumed him, he spoke up.

"You're looking for Colleen?"

Al turned slowly to face the other boy. "What did you say?" Al asked in a dazed voice, the reality of their near miss finding his brother closing in on him.

Aaron lowered his head like a cornered dog. He found himself passed the point of no return, and swallowing his fear he spoke up again.

"You're looking for Colleen. My big sister." he said nervously, "She's the one that took your brother."

Al blinked slowly then collapsed onto a nearby cage with a sigh. "Wow, I really am exhausted." He turned to Mei and giggled helplessly, "You know, I actually just thought I heard Aaron say his _big sister _kidnapped my brother."

"Y-you did..." Aaron answered nervously.

Winry gawked at him, "Why didn't you tell us _before_?" She demanded, a wrench in hand, "You don't think that could've helped us!"

"I-I thought Colleen would have it under control... I didn't think she would take it that far. She only said that a dead dog would be affected in her transmutation. There's no harm in that, right? I didn't know she was going to___actually_ _kidnap_ the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Hmmm," Al said with wonder, "Do you know, I'm _still_ hearing it? Maybe I'm having a nervous breakdown." He nodded decisively, "Yup, must be. Well, I always figured that with as much time as I spent around Nii-san, I was bound to have one eventually."

Mei turned from glaring at Aaron murderously to face her crush and shift uncomfortably, "Um, Alphonse-sama, I don't think... I mean, Aaron-san _did_ say that his sister..."

"Oh no," Al said conversationally, "I can't be hearing that. Because if I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing, then I'll have to disembowel him immediately." He shrugged, "You understand."

Aaron shrunk back on himself, backing against a wall. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"So," Al clapped his hands together and looked back and forth between the others, smiling pleasantly, "What do we do now?"

Winry looked between Alphonse and Aaron, then stood up. "I think we should go look for Ed." She said.

She looked at Aaron. "Do you know where your sister might've taken him?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah... I'll show you," he said.

Al blinked. "You'll show us?" He cocked his head to the side, "But Aaron, how would you know where we should go?"

More then slightly disturbed, Mei finally reached out, grabbed Al by the elbow and dragged him out of the room to have a little...talk.

The was the sound of frantic whispers in Mei's high pitched voice for several minutes, then dead silence.

And then there was screaming. And the sounds of thrashing, breaking furniture, and a few hurried transmutations.

Then silence.

Then Al marched back into the room—and without so much as slowing his steps—continued up to Aaron and punched him in the face. Then he stepped back, cracked his neck in one neat turn of the head and demanded, "Take me to your sister."

Aaron nodded, "Of course..." he said, uneasily.

He didn't mean for all this stuff to happen, he just knew how much his sister wanted to have a baby, and… And she wasn't even hurting anyone. No people, just a dog... And it wouldn't kill it, it would make it into a baby.

That's what she said; that's what she promised. It was harmless.

It had to be.

* * *

"Do you think they found anything?" Roy asked as he sat, waiting for the lab results.

"Who found ___anything_, Sir?" Hawkeye inquired, looking at him.

"You know... Alphonse and the rest of them." Roy said, staring out the window boredly.

"Well, I'm sure that they found _something_." Hawkeye replied, "You know those children. _Especially_ Alphonse."

* * *

Al marched after Aaron, his body tense with suppressed rage. He just couldn't believe that they had TRUSTED him, when he turned out to be such a lying fink.

At least now they had a lead to his brother's location. Of course, considering the source, it might just be another trap. They'd have to be careful and move slowly; his brother's life could hang in the balance.

Then again...if Aaron really was the kidnapper's little brother...worst come to worst, they could always use a hostage...

Al let a grim smile play over his face as he watched the other boy's back. He didn't like it, but NO ONE messed with his Nii-san and got away with it.

Winry glanced back at Alphonse with an uneasy eye as she walked next to Aaron.

She knew he was under a lot of stress, having Ed gone... and finding all of this out wasn't helping one bit.

"I'm sure Ed's fine, Al," she said, "Right Aaron?" She turned back to the other boy, hoping for a positive response.

Aaron looked nervous for a second, running his hand through his hair.  
"O-of course!" he stammered.

"He better be okay, or it's your head," Al muttered under his breath before bringing his arms up to hug his elbows.

Mei gave a sad glance in Alphonse's direction before turning ahead once again to stare daggers into the back of the strange boy's head. _He_ was one of the one's that made Alphonse-sama so upset and put Edward-san in danger. Mei was going to keep a careful eye on him.

She wasn't about to let anything else go wrong with this rescue.

Aaron led them to the building where he was supposed to meet his sister if anything had gone wrong. It was an old hotel on the outskirts of Central.

He shifted his footing in his nervousness, reluctantly looking back at them.

"This is where I was supposed to meet her," he said, "But she didn't tell me anything else. She didn't really want me involved..." All this trouble with the military and the alchemists... it made him so nervous and uneasy. He hadn't bargained for _this_ much trouble!

Al gave the boy a long look before staring up at the facade of the building. His brother was somewhere in there. And he had better be all right.

Shoving past Aaron, Al made his way into the building.

Aaron watched, as Winry also pushed passed him.

She looked unsure for a second, but she _had_ to help Alphonse find Ed. "Are you coming?" she asked, glancing back at Aaron.

The boy looked extremely uneasy, "Uh...err... okay." he said, with obvious reluctance.

"Well?" Alphonse demanded sometime later, once he got to a main hall of the hotel, "Where's your sister? Where were you two going to meet?" His face darkened, "Where's my brother?"

By his side, Mei crossed her arms and scowled in support.

Aaron trembled, clearly nervous under the pressure of their combined stare. "I...well... you see... I-I can't really tell you..." he said, "Sis didn't give me too much info...because I tried to stop her before."

"You mean she's _tried_ this already?" Winry gasped, looking at him wide-eyed.

Aaron looked at Winry with extreme guilt and nodded. "But she failed the first time. Luckily, she had barely started the transmutation, so it didn't get a chance to start a truly bad rebound, but it killed the cat she was trying to use... so she decided to get something more...stable than a cat. She decided to use dogs."

At the mention of cats, Winry quickly glanced back at Alphonse, ready to hold him back as soon as he made a movement.

Al looked at Aaron for a long moment before heaving a heavy breath and stating, far too calmly, "When I meet your sister, I can't be held accountable for what I do to her." And with that he turned away, picked a likely direction, and started a search of the premises.

Aaron didn't answer, only walked further into the building. He was worried, but what could _he_ do?

He was only one person...

_I'm not a fighter... I'm a _mechanic_..._

Mei sighed as she walked along with the others. She really wished that—

She whipped around at a faint sound from further in the hotel. "Alphonse-sama!" She called urgently to the boy's retreating back, "Alphonse-sama, do you hear that?"

Aaron listened, "That sounds like..._barking_..."

Al turned towards the others and paused just long enough to hear what they were talking about.

Then he sprinted straight for the source of the sound.

XXXXXX

Ed woke up groggy and disoriented, and with a rhythmic pounding behind his temples.

"Shit," Ed muttered without opening his eyes, "Did somebody catch what species of chimera ran me down?" Then he took a moment to carefully wonder why things like this kept happening to him. He shook off the thought and, with a supreme effort, pealed open his eyelids.

Only to wish he hadn't.

He swallowed weakly and shut his eyes tightly. Maybe he could go back to sleep and pretend this was just a dream...

"Ah... the young alchemist is awake, my dear." Colleen cooed, going to pick up Black Hayate who had been barking frantically.

The dog's constant barking turned into whimpers as she picked him up and held him tightly. She made her way over to Ed, who was tied to a brand new chair.

"So... maybe you'll help me do that transmutation now?" she asked, grinning widely at him.

Ed swallowed thickly, turning his head away from the gruesome remains spread throughout the room. He knew the results of failed transmutations when he saw them, but...

The teen gagged violently, wishing more than anything that he could clap a hand over his mouth and nose—now that he was conscious, the smell of formaldehyde was nearly overpowering.

"I," he began weakly, "I'm not going to be part of any transmutation_ you_ think up."

"I don't understand why..." she said, her eyes dilating, "Don't you _want_ to help me and my baby? Don't you _want_ to help people? YOU'RE THE ALCHEMIST OF THE PEOPLE, AREN'T YOU?" Tears poured down her face as she grew increasingly hysterical, and she gripped Black Hayate tighter and tighter as she screamed.

Edward hunched into himself as the woman went into hysterics. He wanted to yell at her, scream that this wasn't helping anyone, would only make her sorrow worse in the end—but he'd dealt with too many mentally unstable alchemists in the past to think it would do any good.

He had to stop thinking about how horrible and gruesome this all was or he was going to come out of this in more pieces than he was now. And poor Black Hayate...

So instead he took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face. "Y-yeah, of course I want to help," he consoled, "I...I just can't do anything tied up like this. You...uh, _recruited_ me so that I could check over your work, right? I can't do that like this."

He smiled encouragingly at her and tried to ignore Hayate's whimpering and the scraps of alchemical failure littering the floor and floating in assorted specimen jars, "I-if you want to start, we should look over your calculations..."

Colleen smiled lightly, a though she had never been anything but calm, "I knew you'd see it my way, hun." she said, putting Black hayate in his crate and untying Ed.  
She handed him a yellowed paper with red stains covering it. "This is what I have..." she said.

Ed smiled weakly at the woman and ran his hand over his empty leg port. He was loose now, but without his arm and leg it didn't get him any closer to freedom. He didn't exactly think the mad woman would turn around and let him hop for safety, and without two arms or even something to scratch out an array with... But maybe...

Thinking quickly, Ed glanced down at the notes he'd been handed—sketched out across the page in excruciating detail—and gave a theatric little gasp. "Oh, I see your problem already!" He grinned up at her and tried to hide the desperate shaking in his fingers, "If you hand me a pen, I'll correct it right away."

"Okay... but you better be careful with that! If you mess it up, my baby isn't going to be happy," she said, glancing backwards at Black Hayate.

"S-sure!" Ed squeaked, desperate to get ahold of the pen. But once it was in his hand, he froze.

It was stupid. He'd been in situations worse then this since he was twelve years old. But…But usually the people he faced were crazy in a 'take-over-the-world-and-don't-care-who-I-hurt' way, not in a 'deranged-woman-desperately-wanting-a-child' way. And Black Hayate...if he attacked, the puppy could get hurt...

Ed bit his lip and began to pen put an array.

Colleen watched him intently, her eyes narrowed as she went to pick up Black Hayate again. The dog struggled, but she just stroked it with her long nails, digging into the dog's flesh, tearing through his thick coat. The puppy continued to whimper, pleading for help.

Ed flinched at Black Hayate's whine, ruining his array with a streak of ink through the center. "Danm it," Ed whispered with a glance in the woman's direction. He spent a second yelling at himself for being so out of practice at drawing arrays by hand before putting the pen back to the paper.

But his head jerked up at the sudden sound of pounding footsteps from outside the door.

* * *

"This isn't doing _anything_..." Roy said, growing impatient, "I'm going out there to find those kids. Something isn't right about this..."

Hawkeye nodded, her own gut instincts kicking in as well. "I'll go with you, Sir." she said, "I'm sure Maes will be able to take care of the rest of the results."

With a quick nod of acknowledgement, Roy ran out of the hospital, Hawkeye in tow. "Do you think anyone found anything?" he asked, glancing back at her.

He wasn't exactly sure of where he was going, but he was gonna wing it.

Hawkeye reached back and took her radio off her belt with a sharp click. She then handed it to Roy. **"**See for yourself**."** she said.

Roy gave her a nod of thanks, and called into it. "Colonel Mustang to all units... Report! Has anything been found?"

"Colonel Mustang, Sir!" Furey's voice crackled through the speaker, "I have something, but it's not much. I've been checking through some old police reports of missing dogs—there are _a lot_ of them, Sir—and," There was the faint sound of shuffling papers, "It looks like the epicenter of the cases is in the Western section of the city. Between 2nd and 5th Street, and Siezir Avenue. It's not a lot, like I said, but I think it's at least worth checking out. Sir."

"Good job." Roy responded with an affirmative nod, "I'll make my way over there now. Don't send too many men. Maybe ten for back-up... Whoever this psycho is, whatever he wants, I don't want him harming Edward, understood?"

"Right away, Sir!" Furey answered, "And...And good luck finding, him. Bring Edward back safe." With a last static-y buzz, Furey signed off.

Roy gave a huff and quickened his pace, only glancing back quickly to see if Hawkeye was still behind him.

Of course she _was_.

They made their way to the reported address, seeing the old hotel.  
Something about the decrepit building gave him the creeps and a shudder slithered its way up his spine.

"Come on, sir." Hawkeye said, glancing at him, "Every second counts when it comes to a hostage situation."

She looked into the darkness. She heard _something_ from in there... but she couldn't be sure of what it was.

* * *

Colleen watched him with deathly intent, as though she could see right through to his very soul. Her dull eyes examining his every move as she continued to run her fingernails over the husky's back.

Suddenly, her entire body jerked and she sat up straight, her eyes focused on the entrance of their room.

_Someone's coming._

**TBC**_  
_


	18. So It Didn't Go Exactly As Planned

**A/N:** Hey everybody! This chapter is very short, but very important (as you're about to see). We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Come on, come on, come on!_ Al thought desperately, as he sprinted through the long halls and corridors that separated him from the source of the barking and—hopefully—his brother.

But the barking had gone quiet, and now he only knew the general direction the sound had come from. He ran until he thought he was near where the sound had originated from then whipped around to demand of Aaron, "Do you recognize this? Is she here?"

Aaron looked around, and gave a nod. "Yeah... I think I know where we are." He said, "Follow me!" The boy took off down one of the hallways.

_I hope I'm right. I gotta remember what sister told me..._

_

* * *

_

_Al! _Ed thought in sudden, heart stopping desperation, _Please let that be Al!_ Ed gulped and clutched the pen, _But what the hell are the chances of that? He can't even know where I am..._

Ed turned back to his array before he chanced a glance at his kidnapper out of the corner of his eye. Then froze. The look on her face... She didn't know who it was either. Then maybe...

Colleen froze. "Who have you called?" she demanded, glaring at Ed, "Who did you send here?"

"C-call?" Ed stuttered, horrified by her sudden upset, "H-how could I have _called _any—"

"They're here to take my _baby_, don't you _understand_? My _baby_!"  
Her voice was a shriek like a banshee and tears began to pour down her face in torrents. She clung to Black Hayate, never wanting to let him go.

There was nowhere for her to go... she was cornered...

* * *

Hawkeye—who with Roy, had started to search the buildings in the indicated area—lifted her head as she heard quick footsteps coming from within the building.  
"Sir, it sounds like there's more than _one_ kidnapper, it may be a _group_ of them." she said, glancing back at her superior officer.

"Well, they'll probably be heading in the same direction." Roy said, thinking quickly, "Come on... they might know we're here. We should go after them."

Riza nodded,"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The group skidded to a stop at the unholy shrieking coming from further into the twisted maze of corridors. Al turned to the others with fire in his eyes, "Come on! That has to be her!" With that he turned tail and sprinted in the direction of the yelling.

Winry felt her stomach sink. That sound was almost... _inhuman_. She trembled slightly, but continued on, determined to find Ed.

Aaron winced. _That's sis all right... but what are they____ doing__ to her?_ he couldn't help but wonder.

A burst of rage ran through him and he quickened his pace, pushing Al aside.

When they reached the door where the shouting was coming from, he burst through it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

* * *

When the annoying kid Ed had met the day before rushed into the room—where Ed himself was currently tied to a chair, missing two limbs, and futility trying to doodle an array—and started screaming about his sister, Ed was justifiably confused.

Then he spotted Alphonse and Winry and didn't much care about anyone else anymore.

"Al! Winry!" He yelped, dropping the pen in his surprise. He blinked at his empty hand for a moment before glaring down balefully at the pen laying innocuously on the floor, now far out of reach. Great, just when the girl he likes shows up, he becomes _totally_ useless. That'd win her over.

He shook off the inane thought. Who cared, at least with those two here he could be fairly confident he'd live to try again.

Aaron, seeing his sister gripping the dog and Ed tied to the chair, looked puzzled, but calmed considerably. "Sis, are you all right?" he asked, going over to her.

"He's trying to take away my _baby_, Aaron. Trying to take him _away_ from me!" she sobbed.

Winry, seeing the chance, ran over to Ed. "What _happened_?" she asked, going to untie him.

"Um, Winry..." Edward said nervously, watching as Colleen became more and more visibly upset, "I don't know if you should be over here..."

Normally his first thought would be to get free and protect the others, but right now even free he was still useless... And he didn't think the mad woman's psyche could take her captive alchemist getting away right now.

He'd dealt with enough mentally unstable alchemists to know everything often went wrong right when it looked like things were calming down.

Winry looked down at him. "Don't be stupid!" she berated, "You need me!"

After she realized what she had said, she blushed slightly, but lowered her head to keep him from seeing it. "Y-you know... to rescue you!" she said, though she kept a wary glaze on the kidnapper.

Colleen wiped her tears. Her brother's words had comforted her... but in the wrong way. "Y-you're right! I _must_ protect my baby!" she said, her eyes _fixed_ on Ed.

The young mechanic flailed his arms, trying to recapture his sister's attention.  
"B-b-but! That's not what I _meant_! I meant to give up, let Ed go and adopt!" he cried, "Leave them alone! _PLEASE!_"

Al swallowed thickly at the sight of the distressed woman, but carefully put himself in the path between her and his helpless older brother. "Listen," he said in a much calmer voice than he thought he'd be able to mange when dealing with someone who had hurt Ed, "Just calm down. No one's going to hurt you. Just," He put his hands up placatingly and took a step forward, "Just let Black Hayate down..."

"You can't have him! You can't have my baby!" she said, walking towards Al.  
She reached into the fold of her blouse, Black Hayate still gripped in her free arm.

"Sis, no! Y-you promised no violence!" Aaron cried, grasping at her retreating back but missing the fabric of her shirt.

Ed whipped around at the cry, trying to see what was happening beyond the wall of bodies in front of him.

Frightened by the mad woman's sudden moves, Mei rushed toward her crush, crying out, "Alphonse-sama!"

Colleen walked forward, the knife she held now in plain view. Her eyes darted from one teen to the next. "None of you will hurt my baby. _ None_! YOU HEAR ME?" she snarled aggressively, her face full of pulsing veins and her hair bursting from all directions as though she'd been electrocuted.

She raised her arm, her hand shaking convulsively. She stood in front of Alphonse, the knife still trembling. She looked at him intently, her eyes focusing, her pupils dilating.

Ed grabbed at Winry's arm and tried to heave himself up on his one leg. He couldn't see what was happening. That woman was doing something, on the verge of an all out melt down, and he couldn't even see what was happening.

If he couldn't see it, then he couldn't control it. If he couldn't see it, he couldn't _help_.

As the knife came down, Aaron gave a scream, putting his hands over his face to block the sight from his vision.

Alphonse moved instinctively to block the blow, to protect his stomach, and then—

Colleen choked. And shuddered. And fell slowly to the ground, the knife sticking out of her stomach like a key out of a mechanical toy.

**TBC.**


	19. So Now What Are You Gonna Do?

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Here's chapter 17, we hope you like it! Please note that there's a footnote at the bottom that goes along with the (*) mark. :D**  
**

* * *

Colleen choked. And shuddered. And fell slowly to the ground, the knife sticking out of her stomach like a key out of a mechanical toy.

She tried clinging to Black Hayate, but her grip weakened, and the dog scrambled away from her.

The dog yipped and barked running towards the door that Al and the others had come in through.

Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang stood in the doorway. Gloves and firearms ready for anything... but after assessing the situation, they saw nothing threatening. Riza re-holstered her gun, picking her dog up in her arms as he licked her face. She laughed and smiled, hugging him tightly.

Roy watched her for a moment, a smile lightly dancing on his face, but when he saw the woman bleeding in the middle of the room, he ran over to her, kneeling down to check for vitals.

Al stood unsteadily in place as Mei skidded to a halt at his side. "W-what just happened?" He asked, staring dazedly at the woman bleeding on the floor before him. "Why... Why would she do that?

Mei whimpered and pressed herself into Al's side, studying the scene. That woman had... It was one thing to see someone attacked, but that woman had just...

As Roy kneeled down, Colleen's eyes opened, causing Roy to jump slightly, and the instant thought of _ZOMBIE_ ran through his mind.

However, as he watched her, she just reached a hand out to him, reaching out for _his_ hand. Roy swallowed, holding the woman's blood-covered hand. The stickiness made a shiver go up his spine.

Colleen broke into a warm, soft smile. "Travis... Travis, you came back to me," she said, her voice loving and gentle, "I always ___knew_you would..."

Roy looked at the woman, looking puzzled, and ___extremely_ embarrassed. _Who the hell is Travis?_

Roy opened his mouth, feeling like he should say something, but the words were caught in his throat...  
_What do you____ say__ to someone in this kind of situation? _

___He turned to Hawkeye and cut to what was important__,_ "Lieutenant! Call for an ambulance!"

The woman smiled, shaking her head. "N-no Travis... no ambulance... I-I just want to stay here... with you... to hear your voice," she said, as her eyes began to fade, "Our baby got away, Travis... but I knew you'd come to your senses... that you _loved_ me. C-could you just do me _one_ favor?"

Roy swallowed again. "O-of course...uh..._dear_... What is it?" he asked nervously.

"Just hold me one more time..." she said, "I want to feel your arms around me once again."

Ed slowly hobbled forward with Winry's help, and stared down at the woman who had abducted him.

He should hate this woman. She had drugged him, kidnapped him, damaged his ports, but... It was all just so senseless. And even though she was crazed and obsessive, she didn't have to go and... She could've found another way, couldn't she?

Winry buried her face into Ed's armless shoulder, not wanting to look any more.

The Colonel pulled the woman onto his lap and pulled her into an embrace.  
He felt the woman's body slacken, and she leaned in towards him.

"I love you..._Travis_." her voice whispered, and then she was gone.

The Colonel just sat there, numb. He didn't feel like he should move... yet he wanted out; to get the kids back to the hospital and checked out.

But the woman had obviously gone through some _painful_ event in the past, and he felt sad for her.

The Lieutenant made her way over to her superior officer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We should go." she said, "There are reports to be filled out, and there's nothing else we can do here."

Roy gave a stunned nod, and, as he carefully laid the woman on the ground, he stood up, her blood staining his uniform a deep purple.

Turning to Ed and the others, he gave a sigh. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Ed swallowed thickly, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." He slowly turned from the sight of the woman's body to focus on Aaron, who was still crumpled on the floor. _He_ was alright, but... was Aaron?

Aaron sat where he'd fallen, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his head bent down. His shoulders trembled slightly, and he refused to move. "Sh-she didn't h-have to do that y-you know..." he said, his voice shaking, interrupted by sniffles and stifled sobs, "I-it was all _h-his_ fault..."

"Aaron-san?" Mei questioned slowly, moving a step closer to the inconsolable boy. "This... was your sister? But what are you talking about?" Her face tightened in anger, "Edward-san didn't do anything."

Aaron wiped his eyes, looking up at Mei. "N-not Ed..." he whimpered, "My sister's...h-husband... _T-Travis_." He broke down into more sobs.

Roy looked at the boy, intrigued as he returned to his place next to his Lieutenant.

Ed shifted to lean more of his weight against Winry, and asked, "Travis? That man she was talking about...?"

Aaron nodded. "Uh-huh..." he said, wiping his eyes again, "A-after they got married, all they wanted was a kid. But...but a lot of things went wrong, and then it turned out that Colleen was barren… And m-my sister _changed_... she-she said that she was no good... that she was _broken_. I-I tried to change her mind, b-but after that _bastard_ took off, she went crazy..."

Aaron took a deep, gasping breath, trying to gather himself. "She t-turned to alchemy... saying that it was the..._only_ answer... that... if she _had_ a child... Travis would come back. I-I thought she was gonna make a _doll_ or something. Or even some kind of-of _pet_... but she started kidnapping dogs... trying to make a human chimera... Sh-she said that it's possible, because _another_ alchemist had made one that _talked_. S-Sis said that... if a-a chimera could be made to talk... it could be made to take a human form as well... so... that's what she did."

Ed felt sick. Deep down to his bones, he felt sick. Another person dead, another life ruined, and all because one horrible little excuse for a human being had wanted to test the limits of alchemy... Didn't it ever end?

Aaron had begun to cry again, as Hawkeye went to help him up.

"Come on... let's get you kids out of this place." she said, "It's unsafe here."

Black Hayate barked, following after his master.

Winry looked painfully at her friend. "Poor Aaron..." she said.

She then turned to Alphonse. "Um... Al? Could you take Ed for a second? I-I wanna go comfort Aaron..." she asked, wanting to be there for her mechanic friend.

"Y-yeah, sure, Winry," Al said, moving to help support his brother's weight.

Ed was momentarily indignant at being passed off like a sack of laundry—so Winry could go to _that guy_—but after hearing Aaron give a stifled sob, Ed bit his lip and just moved to quietly lean into Al's shoulder. If that had been Al...

Winry went over to Aaron, and pulled him into a tight hug. She let the boy sob into her shoulder, and she just held him tight, assuring him that it would be all right, and that she'd _always_ be there for him.

Aaron could only nod, pulling her tighter to him.

Mei stared sadly at the crying boy before moving to Edward's other side and putting an arm around his waist to more fully support him. "Come on," she said quietly, "Let's do as the Colonel said and get Edward-san somewhere safe."

As they made their way outside, Roy rushed to a nearby phone booth to call the hospital. He called an ambulance and called into his office to bring a team to clean up after... the _incident_.

He then stood awkwardly as Hawkeye went to retrieve the car. As he opened it, he signaled for the kids to get Ed in the car along with Aaron. It'd be a tight squeeze, but they could fit.

Edward sagged as Al lowered him carefully into the backseat. He might have been unconscious for most of the last day, but the sheer stress of that time and the drugging his body had gone through had left him weak and exhausted. And now that it was finally over and the adrenaline was running off, it was hitting him all at once.

He slumped backwards and rested his head against the back of the seat, where he was positioned between the door and Aaron. Maybe he'd just rest his eyes for a minute...

Aaron looked down, feeling Edward sag against him. He had calmed down considerably, and was becoming more concerned about Ed's weak state than anything. "Hey, uh... Ed, are you all right?" he asked, looking down at the alchemist.

Ed, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep, grunted an affirmative to his little brother's question and let his head slide to rest on the other's shoulder. It was okay, Al never minded when he leaned against him.

Though it was odd, Ed thought muzzily, he could've sworn he was sitting next to Aaron... But that was definitely Al's voice(*).

Aaron glanced down, then at Winry, then at the sleeping Fullmetal Alchemist on his lap. He sat awkwardly, but ran a finger through Ed's hair.

Winry glanced over, a jealous blush lining her young features. She had almost forgotten about all their _other_ problems.

_Great. I forgot that they were still ____together._

Al, staring across the car at the odd sight of the other two boys, cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "That's...not like Nii-san. Usually he only sleeps on me like that."

Mei shrugged and leaned against Alphonse herself, "It's probably just because he's so tired. Well, that and Aaron-san sounds so much like you."

Al turned to stare at the small girl blankly.

Mei blinked up into his uncomprehending face. "What? I can't be the only one who hears it." At the others' looks of blank incomprehension, she sighed, "Oh, forget it."

They finally drove back to the hospital, Roy parked the car, and let the teens out.  
"Go on inside... and get Fullmetal some rest." he said.

Winry nodded. She went to help Edward out, but seeing Al and Aaron already rush to get him, she hesitated. _He doesn't need my help..._

Mei walked up to Winry's side and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and find some food while they get Edward-san back into his room. No one has eaten since he went missing; let's bring something back for everyone."

Winry glanced back at Mei and gave a quiet nod. "Good idea." she said, "Then, perhaps, I can reattach Ed's automail...he's spent _too_ long without it."

Mei gave a startled laugh, "True! Poor Edward-san." With an amused shake of her head she started towards the cafeteria.

**TBC.**

* * *

(*)—To anyone who gets this right away, you win. XD To everyone else…We've been making a joke all along because our three OCs (Aaron, Colleen, and Travis) are named after the English voice actors of, respectively, Al, Riza, and Roy. So when Ed hears Aaron's talking…


	20. So You're Complaining About the Food

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry we were late updating yesterday, but I've been out of town with no access to a computer. Yes, it saddened me too. :( But that's over now, so here's chapter 19! Please enjoy it!

* * *

Al leaned back against the wall of his brother's hospital room, waiting as the doctor quickly and efficiently checked his condition. He smiled slowly as he heard Edward start howling about the doctor trying to take a blood sample.

It was comforting to know that his brother never changed.

He gave a relieved sigh and turned to study the boy a few feet from him. "So... Aaron—"

"Boys!" Hughes cut in, clapping them both on the shoulder, "Good work finding Edward so quickly! Before the pedophiles—...I mean..."

Aaron sat in the corner, just watching everyone coming in. He didn't know _any_ of these people... and he found himself confused and almost frightened. _I wish ____Sis__ or Winry were here..._

Hughes blinked at the sad faced boy and turned to Alphonse, "What's wrong with him? Didn't everything work out fine? The way I heard it, only that crazy woma—"

Al lunged forward and clapped a hand over the man's mouth. "Ixnay on the azycay," he whispered desperately, glancing at the other boy.

Hughes shook the youth off and stared down on at him. "...What?"

Aaron felt himself getting drowsy and curled up in the chair. He heard voices... he knew they were nearby, but for some reason, they sounded distant... far away... so he didn't respond. _I'll just take a nap until they return..._

A few moments later, Winry and Mei returned with several trays covered in sandwiches and other assorted food items. "Anyone hungry?" she asked, glancing around the room.

Al threw Aaron a worried glance before turning back to the girls. "Yeah, I'm starved." He moved forward with a somewhat forced smile, "Let me help you with that."

Hughes chuckled, "Did you get any milk? We can scare Edward..."

With a mischievous smile, Mei pulled a hidden carton of milk from deep in her pocket. "Way ahead of you, Hughes-san!"

Winry moved to sit next to Aaron, then settled down and smirked waiting for the event to unfold. Though as she glanced around the room, she couldn't help but have the distinct feeling that something was missing, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

The doctor, a short, balding man with a white coat and a resigned expression, chose that moment to emerge from Edward's room. "Well, I have to get this blood work done, but otherwise he seems to be doing fine. You can all head in for a short visit if you want." He gave a polite nod and then strode quickly down the hall, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Al gave a relieved chuckle, "Let's go see Nii-san." He's eyes turned wicked, "And give him his milk."

Winry nodded, and with a glance at the others, she stood up and went to Ed's room. "Well, are you coming?" she asked, glancing back at the others.

Mei gave a relieved sigh and gathered her tray more carefully to proceed into the hospital room. Then she paused and stepped hesitantly over to the chair where Aaron sat dozing. She shook his shoulder gently, "Aaron? Do you want to go see how Edward-san is fairing?"

Aaron woke with a start, gasping for air as though he had been thrown into a pool.  
"Uh... yeah." he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Alphonse gave the other boy a concerned look and tried to smile encouragingly, "Well, let's go then. Mei and Winry brought some food, so you can eat something once we all get settled."

Aaron nodded, standing up out of the chair and going to follow them into the room.

Ed stared at his one, now bruised, arm darkly. He was too damn easy for those bastard doctors to corner when he had only one arm and one leg. And he_ hated_ needles...

He was distracted from his black musings when he heard the others bustling through the door. He perked up immediately, "Hey, guys! Now that you're here, we can leave, right?"

Hughes just shook his head good naturedly. "Not happening, kid. You've been drugged at least twice in the last day and a half and your automail was incorrectly taken off. You're staying put until the doctors say otherwise."

Ed sagged, "What? But I'm fine—"

Al moved forward to wrap his brother in a hug. "We just want to make _sure_ you're fine, Nii-san. Besides, it's not so bad." He smiled, "We brought you lunch."

Ed perked up, "Really? What'd you bring me?"

Winry stifled a giggle, pulling over a table on wheels with his tray. "There you go, Ed." she said.

"A~nd this," With an impish giggle and a flourish, Mei reached into her pocket and pulled out a very special container...

Ed's eye twitched before he threw himself under the covers and groaned, "Not _milk!_ What's wrong with you people? I just got drugged and kidnapped, stop taking amusement from my pain!"

Even Aaron broke into a grin watching Ed go into spasms from the small container.

"Just drink it, Fullmetal," the Colonel said, standing in the doorway next to the Lieutenant.

Edward peeked out warily from the covers long enough to glare at his superior officer. "No." He put in succulently and ducked back down.

Hughes called out cheerfully, "Hello Roy! Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Then his smile fell, "What can you tell me?"

Roy looked uncomfortable for a second, but after glancing at the Lieutenant, he gave her an affirmed nod. "Well, the kidnapper has passed away and is now being examined in the morgue." he said, "And the dogs are being returned to their rightful owners."

Hughes hummed thoughtfully, "That's too bad. Did you figure out why she wanted Edward? And the do—" He cut off abruptly, eyes wide. _The dogs. She was the one taking them? Than what about Black Hayate?_ He gave Roy a panicked stare, hoping the other man would be able to understand his concern from his expression. Then again, knowing Roy, the chances of that were...not great.

"They're fine." he said, "Including Black Hayate."

Hearing her dog's name, Hawkeye looked directly at him.

In the background, unperturbed by the serious turn the conversation had taken, the battle continued. "Just drink it, Ed." Winry demanded, the harsh feelings of betrayal still lingering.

Determined to get the image of the woman's bloody body out of mind for as long as possible, Ed gave in to the old game. He glared up at Winry, made a quick move to grab a sandwich off the tray on his table, and turned his back. "I'm not eating that disgusting excuse for a liquid, and you can't make me." With that he bit obstinately into his sandwich.

"Drink it, or you'll _never_ grow any taller!" Winry demanded, her vocal level already increasing in volume.

Ed gasped in sudden, horrified offense and flung himself around to point accusingly at the girl. "Hey! I'm already taller than you! You're not allowed to make short jokes anymore!" He smiled manically, "Never again!"

"As your sister figure," It stung to say it, "I claim the right to make you drink milk!" she said firmly, "It's because I _care_ Ed."

Ed pulled up short, confused as to the new direction the old, play argument had taken. And...and what did Winry mean _Sister Figure?_

"W-what?" Ed sputtered.

"That's right! You have to drink your milk!" she retorted aggressively, "Or else your boyfriend will _never_ go out with you!" She blushed as she realized what she had just said.

Aaron glanced at her, wide-eyed. _What? He has a _boyfriend?

"My _what?_" Ed choked violently, almost falling out of the bed. When he recovered he glared up at Winry, outraged, "First you call me short, now you call me _gay?_ Over _milk? _What the hell is up with you lately?"

Roy stifled a snicker, attention caught by the teenagers' screeching. "Well, I didn't see _that_ coming..." he muttered under his breath.

"It's not over _milk_!" Winry shrieked, "I saw you before!"

She glanced over at her friend. "I saw you two _flirting_ by that fountain!" she snapped, "You knew _exactly_ what you were doing!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ed's direction, her face bright red.

"What are you talking about?" Ed roared, face burning crimson, "I never flirted with that bastard! I don't even know_ how_ to flirt! Otherwise you would've noticed me tryin—" He cut off, turning his face away.

Aaron watched the pair like a tennis tournament—along with everyone else in the room. "Oh... Do you mean when I groped him?" he asked, putting finger to the side of his lips.

Winry gawked at him, Y"-you...did... that?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Aaron suddenly looked uneasy. "I'm sorry..." he said, extremely apologetic, "I didn't think it'd _mean_ anything! Sometimes I just see a cute guy, I just get... you know... _frisky_."

Winry face-palmed. "I knew _that_... I just didn't think you'd do that to..." her voice trailed off with a groan, part of embarrassment and part of relief.

Edward's eyes slowly grew wide, "That... that... You did that on _purpose?_" His eye twitched and he snarled, "I thought that was an _accident!_" With a growl he moved to launch himself at the other boy.

Aaron pulled back quickly. "I-I said I was sorry!" he answered, "Th-think of it as-as a _compliment_!"

"Leave him alone, Ed!" Winry growled, jumping on front of him, wrench in hand, "He _said_ he apologized!"

"Winry!" Ed screeched, scandalized, "He apologized for _groping_ me! If someone groped you, you'd bash their head in then hand them to me so_ I_ could too!"

"Well, _yes_—" she said truthfully, "W-wait... why would I hand them to _you_? What? You don't think I can handle _myself_?"

Ed paused, befuddled, "No... Of course you can take care of yourself. That's why you'd be getting the first swings in. But,_ duh _I'd smack the bastard around. Nobody gets to mess with you, Winry. You know that."

Winry blushed deeper, but seeing an opportunity to tease Ed, she smirked. "Well, I must mean _a lot_ to you, huh?" she asked, leaning towards him.

She saw no harm in it, after all, Ed was too _dense_ to see her attempts anyway.

Ed blushed down to the roots of his hair. _Winry's... Winry's so close. If I just lean in a little I could— No! Bad thought! Bad! Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium—_

Aaron watched the scene, wiping a tear from his eye. _I-it's so romantic! They're arguments only ____strengthen__ their love... Oh, I hope Winry let's me be one of her bridesmaids!_

Al was perturbed by what he heard had gone on between his big brother and Aaron, and had briefly debated bashing the tall boy over the head...but the dreamy look he had gotten looking at Ed and Winry's moment calmed him.

No one who acted like _that_ would get between the two blonds. At least, he had damned well better not.

As silence settled down on the room, Winry was able to take her face away from Ed's and take a quick glance around the room.  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" she snapped, her face bright red as she brandished her wrench.

"Winry," Ed said blushing, calling her attention, "I just wanted to say—"

Hearing Ed's voice, Winry turned back to him, her eyes widening with expectation.  
"Yes, Ed?" she asked—

Hughes choose that moment to reach out and pound the boy on the back. "It's good that you're back saf—" He blinked, "What?"

Ed, who had toppled face first into Winry, just gurgled faintly.

But before Winry knew it, she was leaning back against a chair, Ed's lips locked against hers. She blushed deeply, but lost in her embarrassment, she took her wrench and connected it cleanly with the side of the older Elric's head.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" she demanded.

But Ed, a sad puddle on the floor, was hard pressed to answer.

"Ahh..." Maes chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "Whoops. Sorry about that."

Mei lifted one amused brow. If that was an accident, she'd fall on her own kunai.

Winry sat back in the chair. "W-well, _I've_ had enough excitement for one day..." she said, "How about everyone get out and get something to eat?"

"But we already—" Aaron piped up.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she snarled.

"Okay!" Hughes chirped, immediately turning on Aaron, "So...I don't think you've ever had the blessing of looking at my girls!" He smiled manically at the boy then, without giving him time to protest, snatched him by the elbow and dragged him from the room in the direction of a waiting room with better lighting. The better to view photos in.

Roy looked around, noticing that Hawkeye had left... probably to give them their privacy, and he couldn't help but be disappointed by it. But, oh well. It gave him an excuse to go follow her…

Winry watched with amusement as Maes 'kidnapped' someone else. She then turned back to Ed. She stood up, looking for a bandage in one of the hospital's drawers.  
After finding one, she went back over, sat next to the unconscious Elric and began bandaging the place where she had hit him.

It was often what they did whenever they met each other. It was almost a sort of _ritual_ they had with each other. Though...whether it meant the same thing to Ed, as it did to her, was a _completely_ different story.

But it described them well... hurt and sudden pain, combined with tenderness afterwards... She looked away, part of her wanting him to stay the way he was, so she could just watch him...

After all, it wasn't often that she saw Ed so peaceful.


End file.
